Snapshots 1981 to 1982: A Year In The Life
by Cockney Sparrow1
Summary: One year in the life of Alex Drake and Gene Hunt, from the day her parents died. What I think happened next. This fic is rated M from chapter 40.
1. Square One

**A/N: Just a few words before I begin. This is being written for LJ's Fanfic100, but please don't let that you put you off! As a bit of a challenge to myself, and because I struggle to read anything very short, let alone try and write it, I decided to rename it Fanfic1000. Every chapter is at least 1000 words long. It has also ended up as an ongoing story, even though the chapters can be read as standalones. If you like it, please review, if you don't, that's fair enough too!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

(Prompt - Beginnings)

Square One

Date: Saturday 10th October 1981

Gene watched as Alex walked slowly from his office. Her head was down, her shoulders slumped, and she looking utterly defeated. He'd told her to go home and get cleaned up before Shaz's welcome home party at Luigi's, but the truth was he thought she needed a little time alone.

Reaching for the bottle of whiskey again, he poured himself a generous amount and leaned back in his chair. It'd been a hell of a few days, the visit from Scarman, the gay rights protests and the whole mess with the Prices. He thought about the little girl; Alexandra, and his stomach turned that a father was willing to go to the lengths of trying to murder his own daughter because of his wife's indiscretion.

He shook his head as his thoughts came back to his own Alex. She was the damnedest woman he'd ever met, and yet despite his best efforts, he couldn't help but admire her. Her passion, her emotion, and her grief for a couple that most of the Met would be glad to see the back of. He could admit that at first, the emotional outbursts infuriated him, not understanding why she had to make everything so bloody complicated. But tonight, after Evan had taken the little girl home, she'd sat in his office and the way she had looked at him… It sent a shiver down his spine as he thought about it. It was as though she was really seeing him for the first time, seeing deep inside him. He wasn't sure if he was pleased or uncomfortable with the attention, and that was another reason he'd sent her home.

Stubbing out his cigar in the overflowing ashtray, he blew out a breath. When he thought about it now, he was glad that she hadn't taken him up on his offer to 'watch a video' the previous night, not that he'd really thought she would. He sometimes had a hard time remembering that he was her superior, her boss, without complicating things by ending up in a physical relationship with her.

But still. The way she said his name, now that she'd dropped the finger waggling, the way she would sometimes look up at him from beneath her lashes and the sexy smirk she gave him when they were joking around. And that was without the way she made him feel when they were arguing, the way the blood rushed through him when they were getting up in one another's faces, how all he wanted to do sometimes was grab her and kiss all the argument out of her.

His watch bleeped and a glance out of his office told him that everyone else's had too, with Chris fairly dancing outside the door. "Yes, Christopher go and get Granger, before she runs off with one of them junior doctors! As for the rest of you, I think it's about lunch time!"

##

Looking at the makeshift notice board and calendar on her wall, Alex gave a long, ragged sigh. She wouldn't cry again, there was no point to it, it wouldn't change anything, _she_ couldn't change anything. Slowly she began to pull down all the scraps of paper and the newspaper cuttings.  
It was over, the worst day of her life. Again. She didn't think she would ever get over her parents death in front of her eyes, not fully, and now she'd had to witness it again, only this time with the knowledge that what had happened had been orchestrated by her own father.

He had tried to kill her, had succeeded in killing himself and her mother and there had been nothing she could do to stop it no matter what she had tried. She knew that she was in shock, but didn't know if it was because she couldn't stop her parents death, because she was still stuck here in 1981 or because everything she thought she'd known about that day had been wrong.

Laying the papers down on the table, she walked to the bathroom, splashing cold water on her face before she went about fixing her make up, her thoughts returning to Gene.

Every time she tried to think about the part he had played in today's drama, her head started spinning and she had to steady herself. Her whole life she'd thought it was Evan who came to her rescue that day, had taken her hand, had swept her up into his arms and carried her away from the burning wreckage of the car, but it hadn't been. It had been Gene Hunt, a man she'd still, up to the moment she'd seen him with her younger self, brushed off as a figment of someone else's imagination.

Taking a long shaky breath, Alex fluffed up her hair and headed for the door, pausing for a moment. Could this be real? Could _he_ be real? And if he was, did that mean that she had really gone back in time?

##

"Unbreakable, Bolly, unbreakable."

Alex lifted her glass, giving Gene a nod before sipping the wine, feeling the alcohol beginning to work immediately on her emotionally battered mind.

"Unlike this bloody wine which is undrinkable! Luigi, bring me a beer!" Gene looked across the table at his DI, his partner in crime. She'd looked so alone and sad sitting at the bar on her own and his frustration had risen, not knowing what to do for her.

But now she was smiling at him, a rueful smile that told him that although she was far from okay, she would get there eventually.

Alex half listened to conversations around her as she watched Gene light a cigar. She wasn't going home yet. Her parents death hadn't been the trigger to get her back to 2008, but she had found something out. Gene had come to her rescue, when she'd needed him the most, and he was here with her now.

She just had to start again, find the significance, make the connections and trust that Gene Hunt kept to his word. That when he was needed, he would be there.


	2. Back To Life

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

(Prompt - Work)

Back To Life

Date: Monday 12th October 1981

Alex walked into CID early on Monday morning, arriving before anyone else. She needed a few minutes alone here, to adjust to the fact that she was back in Fenchurch East CID, and that this would be her place of employment for a little while longer than she had hoped.

Surprisingly, she found herself feeling a little comforted by the familiar sights and smells. The scent of cigarette smoke still hung in the air from the previous day, mixing with the smell of the truly awful station coffee. The girly posters had been uncovered now that they were no longer being visited by his Lordship but didn't seem to bother her as much as they once had. And in the middle of it all, was the office, Gene's office, where he could survey his kingdom from behind his desk.

She had meant to begin clearing off the white board, the Price case no longer being anything but a painful reminder of her failure, but found herself inexplicably being drawn to the partially glass walled office, willing herself to remember it from her childhood.

Perhaps she did, perhaps she remembered this whole office and that was why she'd used it in this little drama that her mind had concocted. But even as she thought it, she knew that she was clutching at straws, a last ditch attempt to keep this world in her imagination and to stop the slow acceptance of real life.

Pushing the door open to Gene's office, she stepped inside and looked around. It looked the same as it had when she'd sat in here two days ago and shared a whiskey with him, but it felt different, safer. She could smell him in here, his aftershave, his cigars, the whiskey he kept on one of the shelves.

Glancing up at the wall, she saw the newspaper clippings about Sam and her heart constricted at how losing him must have affected Gene, perhaps as much as losing Gene had affected Sam when he'd returned to the present day, although she doubted that Gene had ever shown it outwardly.

She walked behind the desk and sat down, spreading her hands out over the scarred surface, tracing a cigarette burn with her fingernail. Regardless of the fact that she had been in here many times in last four months, everything had changed with the events of the past two days, everything was new again, like she'd just arrived.

The click of a lighter opening made her look up sharply, and there he was, her DCI, leaning against the door frame, smoke curling away from his mouth as he watched her.

"Morning, Bolly, what's this? Fancy tryin' a bit of role play?" He'd spotted her the minute he'd stepped into CID, frowning as she wandered around his office, running her hands gently over his belongings. He shook the image of her dexterous fingers out of his mind; it was much too early in the morning for that.

"Morning, Guv," she replied, with only a hint of a guilty smile that she'd been caught in his office. "I think you meant role reversal." She stood and stepped around the desk so she was leaning against it.

"Did I?" He replied slowly, holding her gaze for a couple of beats, a smile tugging at his mouth when she looked away first. He thought that maybe he should lay off of the sexual innuendo, but it always seemed to provoke a reaction and he thought that if she were reacting then maybe it would keep the sadness at bay. He shrugged his coat off and hung it up, the cigarette dangling from between his lips.

All her usual witty one liners and put downs escaped her as he spoke and for a split second she could clearly envision it, the blinds closed, the door locked, that big desk, all the papers swept to the floor. She swallowed hard, wondering what had happened to her mind in two days that his flirtations would affect her like that.

He took the recently vacated seat and waited for her to turn. Studying her face he could see that she hadn't used her day off to catch up on sleep, her make up not able to hide the dark smudges under her eyes. His brows rose slightly when he saw the look on her face, a kind of horrified embarrassment, but he didn't comment on it.

He'd come in early to clear off the board that was currently standing behind her desk, not wanting her to have to come in and deal with the aftermath of the Price case after it had affected her so badly.

"All ready for another week of clearing this city of scum, are we?" He asked conversationally. He wanted to be sure she was okay, he still wasn't entirely sure that she was up to it after what happened the previous week.

"I am," she replied, surprising herself when she realised that she was telling the truth. If she was here, in 1981, then she needed to be really here and not stuck in some weird half life, living as though it was all just temporary.

Sam had been here for seven years, admittedly at his own doing, but still, she had no idea how long it would take for her to get back and she needed to make the most of the life she'd been given, and maybe that would be what was needed to get back to her own time, to Molly.

"So, Bols, I'll assume that as it appears you were the first one in, that the kettle's on and a mug of coffee will soon be on my desk with a plate of biscuits, correct? Pink wafers if you don't mind, ta very much."

He wanted to see the spark back in her eye again, the one that was there when she first arrived, without the crazy screaming and shouting, but still with the fight and the passion for what she believed in.

Alex returned his gaze for a moment, wondering how she could have ever thought that he wasn't real; especially with the way his eyes seemed to see right inside her. Her face softened and she smiled indulgently. "Yes Guv," she said quietly, stepping away from the desk and heading out to the kitchen to make him a coffee before everyone else turned up and expected the same treatment.


	3. Fire Fighting

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

(Prompt - Fire)

Fire Fighting

Date: Friday 16th October 1981

Gene stalked into CID, his face like thunder and walked directly into his office, not even pausing to take his coat off before reaching for the bottle of whiskey and a glass. He poured himself a large shot and knocked it straight back before refilling it and moving to sit behind his desk.

The rest of the team walked slowly back into the outer office, none of them looking toward the office, knowing that when the Guv was this furious, the best thing to do was keep out of the line of fire.

Alex walked in behind them all, pulling off her coat and slumping down behind her desk, wondering how long it would take...

"DI Drake, a word…Now!" His voice was sharp brooking no argument and Alex sighed before getting to her feet and slowly making her way into Gene's office, avoiding the stares from the rest of the team.

She stepped into the office and closed the door behind her, keeping her chin up. She'd wondered how long it would take before they pissed one another off again and as it turned out, it had only taken days.

A part of her was relieved that it had been so easy for them to go back to the polar opposites they'd started as. At least when they were angry at one another she could stop thinking of him as her hero.

Gene stared into his whiskey as he built up a good head of steam, somewhat glad that things seemed to be back to normal between them, as normal as they'd ever been anyway.

"Was I in some way unclear about what I asked you do when we got to the bank?"

"No, Guv, I just…"

"Be quiet. I haven't finished. I told you to wait, you know that word, wait, it means stop, don't do a bloody thing. It does not, DI Drake, mean take matters into your own sodding hands and try and go round the back so you can have a chat with the men with guns!"

"Guv, I thought that if I could sneak in the back then I could talk…"

"Oh yes, and we all know how much you like bloody talking don't we, you never do anything else!" Pulling out his cigars, Gene lit one, pulling his coat off and standing to hang it up.

"I am your superior officer, a fact that regularly escapes you I know, but when I give you an order, you do what I say is that understood? You could have caused a bloodbath in there today with your big trap and as much as I hate to say it, if it hadn't been for Ray and Chris then the whole bloody lot of them would have gotten away! Again!"

Alex had given up trying to speak when Gene was so obviously on a roll, but when he tried to imply that she could have gotten them hurt, her eyes narrowed.

"Now just hold on a minute, Guv, I evaluated the scene, I saw an opening and I took it, it's what I'm trained to do!" She hadn't realised until it was too late, that in her haste to throw herself into her work, she'd forgotten that she was still in 1981 and things were done differently there.

"You did the exact opposite to what I told you to do!" He came around the desk to stand in front of her, dipping his head to stare at her, forgetting that he'd vowed not to get this close to her when they were arguing. "You do not 'evaluate' anything without my say so. And as for dropping your gun, you're lucky I'm not suspending you!"

Looking up sharply, she jerked when she realised how close he was standing. "How many times do I have to say it? I didn't 'drop' my gun, it was knocked out of my hand!"

She saw him open his mouth and shook her head. "No, you had your say now I'm going to have mine. I could have calmed the situation, I could have given us the outcome we wanted without any violence, although I know that's no fun for you, but you're always on such a big bloody ego trip, always have to be in complete control so no one else ever gets a chance to try!"

She realised that she was yelling in his face and pulled her shoulders back, staring at him. She could see the anger simmering just behind his eyes and her stomach clenched, surprising her. She'd spent so long in the past convincing herself that none of this was real that she'd never realised the effect that arguing with Gene had on her.

A muscle moved in Gene's jaw as he tried to reign in his temper. If she had been a man he would have knocked her out, but then if she had been a man, he was sure that he wouldn't be breathing so hard and that his heart wouldn't have been pounding so fast.

He was so furious with her that for a moment he didn't even notice that she was staring at him. Their eyes locked and mirroring her he drew himself up to his full height, knowing it would have been much more impressive if she didn't insist on wearing those bloody high heeled boots.

Get out," he hissed, looking down his nose at her. "Get out of here and consider yourself dismissed for the rest of the day." He saw her blink, the anger and indignation building in her.

"I mean it, Drake, get out of my office, out of CID and out of my bloody sight!"

When she didn't move he walked past her to the door, bumping her shoulder on the way before throwing open the office door, not noticing that everyone was pointedly looking elsewhere.

"Now!"

Pursing her lips for a moment, Alex took a deep breath, before turning and walking out, grabbing her jacket as she passed her desk and pushing through the doors without a backward glance.  
He watched her walk out, her head held high, knowing that she was fighting with herself over whether to turn and have one last say, part of him wanting her to, despite his anger.

She didn't though and he slammed his door closed, pulling all the blinds and throwing himself down into his chair. He knew that he'd overreacted in the way he'd spoken to her. That what she had done was no worse than what any of the others had done in the past. But he just couldn't understand why she felt it necessary to continually put herself in harms way without a thought to the consequences.

He should have been pleased that they had finally caught the gang responsible for the spate of bank jobs, and he was but despite that all he could see when he closed his eyes was her, trying to get into the bank on her own.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. The thrill that she wasn't leaving them had worn off slightly now, and he couldn't help but think that it might have been better if she had, better for his sanity anyway.


	4. As A Feather

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! Thanks to those who reviewed, it's helped my confidence in this no end!  
**

(Prompt - Light)

As A Feather

Saturday 24th October 1981

"She just never learns does she?" Gene said to Ray as they watched Alex. She was sound asleep, her head resting on one outstretched arm on the table while what was left of the party carried on around her. "That's women for you, Guv," replied Ray, shaking his head. "They want to be treated the same as men and as soon as you do, they just prove our point that they're the complete opposite!"

Gene nodded thoughtfully. "Although give her her due, Ray, she can drink most of CID under the table. Having said that, most of CID are southern softies so it's hardly surprising is it?"

Luigi made his way over to the back table, looking down affectionately at Alex. "The Signorina, she has had enough, yes?" He said, carefully removing the wine glass that was still clasped loosely in her hand on the table. "I think so, Luigi," said Gene, "but me and Raymondo here will have a couple of whiskeys and get the boy wonder and his girl over there a shandy each!" He watched for a moment as Chris and Shaz slow danced to one of Luigi's Italian love songs.

Shaking his head, Luigi gave Gene a disapproving look. "You should not leave her here, Signor Hunt," he admonished, "you should take her to bed!" Gene coughed as the mouthful of beer he'd drunk, got lodged in his throat.

Ray laughed and clapped Gene of the back. "Oh I don't know, Luigi, I don't think DI Drake is in any fit state for fun and game with the Guv!" Gene glared at them both, seeing Luigi's horrified look. "That is not what I meant, Ray, and you know it! Signorina Drake is too much of a lady to be spoken about like that!"

"Yeah, but you wouldn't think it to look at her now. Trust me, Luigi, it's the posh ones you have to watch, they're usually the filthiest!" Ray said with a knowing look. Gene frowned across at him. "Watch it, Sergeant, remember who you're talking about." Although he had to admit, even completely pissed, she looked gorgeous, slumped over the table with a sexy, little smile on her face.

Alex sighed and moved slightly. "I can hear you both, you know," she mumbled without opening her eyes. "And I'll have you know that I'm just resting my eyes. I've had a long and tiring day, today!" Gene snorted. "And how exactly, Bolly-Knickers, have you had a long and tiring day, you've been with us since you got in this morning?"

Alex's eyebrows rose and she nodded against her arm. "Exactly! And that in itself is makes the day long and tiring!" Ray and Gene exchanged glances. "Yeah I can see how that would be hard on you, Bolly," said Gene, secretly amused that she was so drunk that she couldn't even open her eyes but could still find the energy to argue with them. "I mean, how could me and Ray know what that's like? We have it so easy, working with you!"

Alex smirked. "That's right, you do and don't you forget it!" She said, pointing in his general direction. She frowned for a moment and then waved her arm in Ray's direction. "And for your information, DS Carling, I am neither 'posh' nor 'filthy'..." She paused and a little frown creased her forehead. "Hmm, maybe I am a little bit... " She opened one bleary eye and tried to focus on the two men who were sitting watching her with expectant expressions on their faces. "...Posh."

"Well that's just disappointing, Bols, if you're going to be one or the other I think filthy would be your better option, take it from the Gene Genie!" He downed his whiskey and stood, stretching his back. "Right! Time for bed I think Detective Inspector!"

"I beg your pardon?" Alex replied, blinking slowly before fixing him with what she hoped was a glare. But even in her drink addled mind it was only a halfhearted attempt. She watched him stretch as he spoke, all long legs and solid body, his tie now hanging out of his jacket pocket and his shirt unbuttoned at the throat. A little thrill ran through her at the sight and she wondered what 'sizable rump of intelligent women' would take him very literally at his word at that moment.

"Bed, Bolly. You need to go to bed or Luigi's going to start piling chairs up on the tables around you and I don't want to have to come and drag you to work from here in the morning, so come on, I'll walk you up." He saw Ray looking at him with a raised eyebrow and turned to scowl at him until Ray looked away. "I can't bloody leave her down here like this can I?"

"Whatever you say, Guv, I'm off! Night 'Inspector'!" He said with a smirk as he headed out. "Whatever," slurred Alex, turning her head enough to see Chris and Shaz pulling on their coats and waving goodnight. She took a deep breath and let it out, turning her attention back to Gene. "I'm fine, Gene, you can be on your way as well, after all, as you so often point out, I do only live upstairs!"

Folding his arms across his chest, Gene looked down at her. "Fine." She blinked at him in surprise, fully expecting him to crash on her sofa after the drinking session they'd had tonight, as he'd been doing more and more often over the last few weeks. She didn't like the slight disappointment she could feel in her stomach and frowned. "Fine, goodnight then!"

They both stayed where they were, looking at one another, neither of them speaking. Finally Gene leaned forward so Alex didn't have to crane her neck to see him. "I'll tell you what, Bols, I'll do you a deal," he said, waiting until she gave him a look that said, 'well?' "I'll leave, once you've shown me that you can stand and walk across the room unaided."

Pursing her lips for a moment and recognising a challenge, even in her state, Alex nodded and began to pull herself to her feet, using the table as leverage. "Unaided, Bolly. It means without help."

"Oh shut up!" She snapped, knowing that she had no hope as she let go of the table and one of her legs buckled. "Shit!" However, before she could fall back into her chair, Gene had grabbed her around the waist. She gave him a warning look, which he countered with quick, smug smile as he lifted her into his arms.

"No! Gene, put me down!" She protested, but he was already halfway across the restaurant, bidding Luigi a good night as the other man held the door open for him, a knowing smile on his face.

She struggled weakly as he reached into his pocket for the spare set of door keys that he'd never returned to Luigi after Alex had moved in, and unlocked the outside door, starting up the stairs. "You can put me down now, come on, Gene, before you hurt yourself!" He snorted as they reached the top, opening the door to her flat. "How will I hurt myself? You don't bloody weigh anything, Bols!"

He turned to put her down on the sofa, before changing his mind and walking to the bedroom, dropping her in the middle of the bed. "Why did you bring me in here? Is this just a ploy to get into my bedroom...?" She smirked up at him, wondering how much teasing she could get away with while she was drunk but her expression turned serious when she saw how he was staring down at her and heart began beating a little faster as she met his eyes.

"I sleep on the sofa, you sleep in the bed, that's the deal, right?" He asked, his face giving nothing away, even though the sight of her sprawled in the middle of her bed was making it hard for him to concentrate on anything.

She slowly got to her knees and crawled across the bed to him, knowing that she would never have the courage to be so open when she was sober. She reached up and touched his cheek gently. "Gene..."

His eyes narrowed and in that moment he hated himself, and her. He wanted her, but he just couldn't, not like this. His lifted his hand to cover hers on his cheek, closing his eyes for a moment, before meeting her gaze. "Don't," he said quietly. "Don't say anything else." He turned his head slowly and kissed her palm, before leaning in and brushing his lips over hers.

"Night, Bols," he said finally, letting go of her hand and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. She didn't know how long she stayed kneeling on the bed, her eyes on the closed door and her fingertips touching her lips.


	5. Match Of The Day

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! Many thanks for the wonderful reviews. I'm thrilled that you seem to be enjoying it!**

(Prompt - Teammates)

Match Of The Day

Sunday 25th October 1981

"Why am I here?" Alex asked, a frown crossing her face as she stomped her feet to try and keep warm. She blew on her hands, her breath coming out misty with cold. "It's ten o' clock on a Sunday morning and it's my day off. I should be in bed, under my quilt, dreaming of being stranded on a desert island where it's so hot that clothes are optional, but no, for some reason I'm standing in a field freezing to death watching a group of unfit men in shorts run around after a ball!"

It didn't help that she felt like death warmed up and every time the referee blew the whistle it felt like thousands of shards of glass piercing her brain. She knew she should get a hold on her drinking, but she'd figured that she might as well enjoy herself while she could. This morning she was definitely paying the price of her enjoyment.

"Cheer up ma'am!" Shaz replied with a big smile, handing Alex a steaming polystyrene cup of coffee from the burger van parked off to one side. "That'll soon warm you up! What did I miss, anything good? Have they started fighting yet?"

Squinting over the top of her sunglasses, and glad that at least the sun wasn't out to torment her eyes, Alex took the cup gratefully, damning the polystyrene for holding in the heat of what looked like frankly appalling coffee, instead of warming her hands. "No fighting to speak of yet but Ray did just call a member of the Shoreditch team a wanker, so we're getting there."

She must have been drunk, that was the only reason she could think of that she would ever had agreed to come and support Fenchurch East's football team on a Sunday morning. Okay, so it was kind of nice to see Viv's big grin and hear his shout of "ma'am, you made it!" She even managed a smile when Chris came running over to "promise we won't let you down boss…erm ma'am!"

Of course she knew the real reason she was there and he was standing on the other side of the 'pitch'. Her memories of the previous night were hazy, but she knew she'd lost a bet with him and Ray. Alex scowled over at the sight of Gene, looking warm and comfortable in his big coat, hat and gloves, and then down at herself in her ridiculous white leather jacket. She mused that she should probably have gone clothes shopping once she realised she might be here for a while and then maybe she wouldn't be freezing to death, but the thought of actually spending money on eighties fashion was just to horrible to contemplate right now.

"Bolly, stop sending me evil looks; you're putting the team off! A deal's a deal!" Gene shouted across to her. Giving him a sweet smile she stuck her fingers up at him and turned her attention back to Shaz. "Do you really come out here every Sunday morning, Shaz?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course ma'am, even before I started seeing Chris. You've got to support your team haven't you?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before giving Alex a small smile. "I hope you don't mind me saying though, ma'am, but maybe you should get yourself a coat, a proper coat if you're going to start coming too."

Alex ground her teeth and headed off in the direction of her DCI. "Oh trust me Shaz, I have no intention of coming here every Sunday," she muttered under her breath, keeping her eyes fixed on Gene, who was shouting obscenities at Shoreditch's goal keeper.

"Guv, I'm going home," she said as she approached Gene, ducking out of the way of his waving arms as he gestured rudely to someone across the pitch. "No you are not, Bolly." He replied without looking at her. "You're staying here and watching the match and then we're going to Luigi's for a celebration drink, once we beat these pansy arsed excuses for coppers!"

He turned to look at her then and rolled his eyes as she stood there shivering with cold, the polystyrene cup still clutched in her hands. "What the bloody hell are you wearing?" he said suddenly. "I told you to wrap up warm. We're standing in a field in October for Christ's sake!"

"I don't own anything else, you idiot, and had I known where we were going then...Well, had I known where we were going I would have refused and just stayed in bed! And how is it that you've only just noticed what I'm wearing?"

"Well don't bloody blame me, sulky knickers. You were the one who insisted on joining in with the drinking games last night, you were the one who sneered when we told you you'd lose and you were the one who lost spectacularly, so stop being such a bloody bad sport and suck it up. Your team needs you!"

Reaching into his pocket, Gene pulled out his hip flask and poured a large shot of whiskey into her cup. She obviously didn't remember much about the previous night, and that was just fine by him. He didn't want to think about it this morning, not surrounded by the rest of the team anyway.

"That should help, at least with the hangover. As for noticing what you're wearing, I might have done if you hadn't kept me waiting for so long that we almost missed kick off...Oi, ref, you wanna get yourself down the Opticians in the morning, I think there's something wrong with your bloody eyesight!"

She pouted and kicked at a loose bit of grass, sipping her coffee and almost gagging at the taste, but as much as she hated to admit it, the whiskey was helping. Gene glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Cleverest woman he'd ever met, no common sense at all. Sighing, he took off his hat and plonked it on her head, pulling his gloves off and shoving them at her.

"Your teeth are chattering so loud I can't bloody hear myself think," he grumbled, turning back to the game. Alex blinked and reached up to throw the hat and gloves at him, but at that moment she heard "Duck, Boss!" and before she knew it she was flat on her back, the whole side of her face stinging, the football laying next to her.

"Oi, you bastard, that's my DI!" Gene shouted, storming onto the pitch. By the time she'd sat up, a full-scale fistfight had erupted on the pitch and Shaz was at her side. "You alright, ma'am?" Shaz asked worriedly.

"I think so, although it hasn't helped my hangover much...Oh for crying out loud, what are they doing now?" She asked as she watched the fight with a frown.

Shaz grinned at her, helping her to her feet. "One of their team; the one the Guv's got in a choke hold, hurt one of our team; you. So they're defending you! Sweet really."

Alex shook her head. "Of all the excuses to start a fight..." But despite herself, a small smile worked its way onto her face. They might not be perfect but they were hers.


	6. Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes my day!**

(Prompt - Yellow)

Goodbye Yellow Brick Road

Wednesday 28th October 1981

Her eyes fluttered open and she squinted, desperately trying to see around her, to make a connection. It smelled clinical, and clean and not like her flat at all and she began to panic, wondering what had happened. The last thing she remembered was she and Shaz arguing with the rest of CID about their attitudes toward woman, down in Luigis and storming off in a huff at some flippant remark that Gene had thrown her way.

Trying to lift her hand to rub her eyes, Alex's fear increased as she realised that she was hooked up to an IV drip. Her eyes widened and she forced herself to take in her surroundings. She was in hospital, and not a 1980's hospital by the look of the equipment.

Closing her eyes, she let the tears slip out from behind her closed lids, slowly at first and then uncontrollably, her body shaking as she began to sob. She'd made it home, back to her real life after all this time.

"Oh my god, you're awake! Let me get the doctor!"

Alex's eyes flew open at the familiar voice, her insides churning with a blend of delight and horror. "Shaz?"

The young nurse's eyes widened in surprise and her hand stilled on the door handle. "Y...yes, Ms Drake! You know my name? How…You could hear us, all this time! I have to go and get the doctor!"

"No. No, no, no, no..." Alex was still staring at the now empty doorway even as the young nurse left in an excited rush. This couldn't be happening? There was no way that...

The door clicked open and she looked up, half afraid of whom she would see. She stared in shock as the doctor walked in. "Well then, this is quite a turn up for the books, DI Drake, we weren't sure we'd ever see those eyes open."

She didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed, or if she did, she was too confused to analyse it. "Viv," she whispered, the emotion too much for her as her chin began to tremble. She looked up at him, her face searching. "Where's the Guv? Shaz, where is he?"

The doctor gave the nurse a small confused smile. "Well, I think that _I_ would qualify as the 'Guv' around here, DI Drake." He turned to the young woman next to him. "You were right, Nurse Granger, DI Drake could clearly hear what was going on around her even in her coma. It's not unheard of. However, that doesn't explain how she knows my name, as I'm sure that nobody uses that. Not in here anyway."

"No, they all call you Skip," replied Alex, trying not to break down. She ignored the raised eyebrows and stared out of the half open door, searching and listening for that familiar voice. "Where is he, Viv, Shaz? If you're here then he has to be too and I never got to tell him...Anything. Where's Gene?"

The doctor frowned. "Who's Gene, Alex?" He and the nurse exchanged a look as Alex looked stricken.

"Gene is the Guv, he's your Guv and he's mine and he should be here, or… Or we should be there. You were there with him, and you and... Me." She shook her head. "He would be here if he knew I was in hospital no matter what year it seems to be."

"What about Molly, Alex, you remember Molly don't you?" The doctor asked gently, wondering if her memory had been affected. "She's your daughter."

"Of course I remember her..." She snapped, before her eyes widened and her voice softened. "Of course I do, where is she? Can I see her?"

The doctor gave her a kind smile. "We'll contact her father immediately and I'm sure he'll bring her back to see you." He saw Alex's confusion and patted her hand. "She's been staying with your ex husband and his wife in America." He paused. "You've been gone for over a year, Alex."

"But...No, time moves differently...but it should be slower here..." Her head was throbbing viciously and she closed her eyes and turned away from them, ignoring them as they moved around her, and spoke in hushed tones. Before long the room was empty again and she laid there, her mind rushing to make connections. When the final one clicked into place, she felt an ache in her heart so deep that she brought her hand up to cover it as though she could shield it from the pain.

"He's not here because he wasn't mine," she whispered to herself. "He was Sam's, him and Chris and Ray." A sob escaped before she could stop it and another and she curled up into a ball, crying her heart out as she tried to come to terms with the fact that she'd gotten what she'd so desperately wanted. Or at least what she'd thought she wanted.

"No!" She woke with a start, staring around wildly while her heart calmed down. She was in her flat above Luigi's, in 1981. Her face was still wet with tears and her eyes felt heavy and sore. Padding to the bathroom, she glanced at herself in the mirror, shocked to see how puffy and swollen her eyes were, red rimmed from the crying she'd done in her sleep.

She sighed and prepared for her day, trying to push the dream away, even as her mind tried to analyse it. It wouldn't be like that when she really did get home. She wouldn't feel that way, would she?

"Got over your little temper tantrum last night, then, Bolly?" Gene asked her, leaning over and placing both hands on her desk, wondering why she reacted so badly to the slightest jibe.

She drew in a sharp breath as he spoke. The man who had been missing from her dreams, was back.

"Yes," she replied quietly, studying her paperwork as though it included the answers to the universe, while really, she couldn't have said what was on the page, too intent on hearing his voice again. She knew that if she looked up, she would meet his eyes and she didn't think that her fragile mind could take his piercing gaze this morning, not after believing she'd never see him again, or her reaction to the fact.

"What did you do, go upstairs and get hammered on your own after you stormed out like a teenager who'd just been grounded?" He frowned at the way she kept her head down, wanting a reaction, even if it was one of her usual scathing ones. "If you can't take a joke, Bolly, then maybe you'd better rethink the Met, otherwise you're going to be storming off a lot!"

"Shit, Gene, I'm fine, just...Just leave me alone, please?" She couldn't tell him, give him more ammunition to throw at her; he had enough already, due to her inability to keep her mouth shut about the future.

Gene stepped back from her desk. She was so bloody infuriating that sometimes he wondered why he bothered. "Fine, sulky knickers, have it your own way, but just so you know, the sunglasses just draw attention to the hangover so don't expect any peace from this lot, today!" He looked at the top of her head for a moment before returning to his office and slamming the door, knowing it was childish but unable to help it.

"You wouldn't understand," she whispered. "I needed you, and you weren't there."


	7. Diamonds Are Forever

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

(Prompt - Diamond)

Diamonds Are Forever

Saturday 31st October 1981

"Are you sure it will work, Boss...Ma'am?" Chris asked, standing in the kitchen as Alex made her and Gene a coffee. "I'm sure it will work and I'm sure she'll say yes, Chris, just, just make sure that you're alone when you do it, you don't want the whole of CID watching you, it might make Shaz nervous."

"I don't think Shaz is going to be the most nervous person in Luigi's, ma'am, but thanks for the advice." Chris patted his pocket and wandered off, leaving Alex smiling to herself.

In all honestly, Alex had no idea of the best way for Chris to propose to Shaz, but he'd seemed so nervous when he came to ask her advice, that she'd wanted to help. Unfortunately she'd never had what Shaz was going to get. It was she who had brought up getting married when she and Pete were together. She, who had picked her own ring and she who had organised every last detail of the wedding.

What she'd suggested to Chris was a cliché in 2008, but she was pretty sure that in 1981 it would be seen as very romantic.

She carried the two mugs into Gene's office, setting his one in front of him and sipping her own as she perched on the edge of his desk. "Cheers, Bolly," replied Gene, sipping the coffee before frowning. "Is there some sugar shortage that I'm unaware of?"

Alex rolled her eyes and looked over at him. "No but there will be if you continue to have six sugars in every cup!" She replied, sighing as he handed it back to her without looking up. "If you're going to make me coffee at least learn to make it properly. Granger!" He called out.

"Yes, Guv," replied Shaz, sticking her head around the door. "DI Drake is unable to make a cup of coffee to your standards. iThat/i has only got two sugars in it and you know what that means, don't you?" Shaz took the cup from Alex's hands sharing a long-suffering look with the other woman. "Yes, Guv, it means that it tastes like 'horse...muck'." She turned and walked out, returning a couple of minutes later and placing the coffee back on Gene's desk.

Going to Luigi's tonight, Shaz?" Alex asked as casually as she could. "Well, I hadn't planned on it, ma'am, I've got a lot of reports to finish up and then I think I'll go home and have an early night."

"Well, I'm glad we've got that major international news bulletin out of the way," said Gene, tasting the coffee and nodding. "Close the door on your way out, Granger," he said, dismissing her.

"Guv, she's not your personal tea woman, you know, she's a police officer in the Met, you might want to remember that," said Alex, looking worriedly out of the office window at the young WPC. "And we really need to get her to Luigi's tonight, it's important."

"Important, like you finishing the reports that should have been on my desk yesterday, or important like the two of you needing to discuss the latest hairstyles?" He put the mug down as Alex glared at him and got to his feet, opening the office door.

"Granger! Luigi's, 6 o' clock, I expect my entire team to be there and as you are part of my team, that includes you, understood?" Shaz turned in her chair, looking between Alex and Gene, and trying not to smile at being included as one of the team. "Yes, Guv," she said quietly, turning back to her desk as Gene nodded and closed the door. "Happy now?"

Alex sat back in her chair, a big smile on her face as she watched Luigi bring out two glasses of champagne and put them down in front of Shaz and Chris who were sitting together in one of the corner booths.

"You're going to end up being carted away by the men in white coats if you carry on sitting there smiling at nothing, Bolly," said Gene as he pushed his plate away and poured them both a glass of wine. Alex just continued to smile as she picked up her wine glass, starting just for a second at how domestic it was when she and Gene ate together in Luigi's, how natural it felt, even though they were currently sitting under a garland of paper bats, pumpkins and witches.

"I'm not smiling at nothing, Gene, look," she said, nodding her head in the direction of the young couple. She knew it, the moment that Shaz saw the ring at the bottom of her glass, looking up at Chris in surprise, before a big smile crossed her face and she nodded excitedly. Gene frowned as Chris got out of his chair, taking the ring from her and slipping it on her finger. "That sort of thing should be banned from public places," he said as the young couple hugged and kissed. "It's a good thing I finished my dinner before they started all that!"

"Oh Gene, where's the romantic inside you?" Alex asked, elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand. She glanced over at him and almost smiled as his frown deepened. "Romance is bollocks, Bolly. It's a fantasy that only women believe in, it has nothing to do with real life. Those two will learn that soon enough."

Alex frowned at him. "Gene, how can you say that, this is a happy occasion, for Shaz and Chris anyway."

Gene held up his hands defensively. "I didn't say it wasn't a happy occasion, did I? But what he's just done there to put that smile on her face, he could have done anywhere, even walking her home tonight after they've stopped at the chippy, and she would have still said yes, because for some strange reason she loves the dopey pillock, but at least then it would have been real. Now, you've had the big proposal and a fancy wedding that they'll be paying off for years is sure to follow. That's not real and everything after that will be a let down for them because nothing will ever be able to match those two events."

"God, well you're a barrel of laughs tonight aren't you?" Alex said, pulling a face and knocking her wine back.

Gene shook his head. "Don't misunderstand me, Alex, I am happy for them. I think Granger is exactly what Chris needs, I can see that he loves her and I hope they have a long and happy life together. But if they do, it won't be because of tonight, or the wedding. It will be because of the thousands of mundane days that they get through in one another's company. All the arguments, all the making up, the talking, all the sticking together when things get really rough..." He blew out a breath and turned his head to look at her. "It'll be because they're a team, Bolly. And all the champagne, flowers and chocolates in the world can't compete with that."

He pushed up out of his chair and stalked to the bar, rolling his eyes as Luigi greeted him with a black paper witches hat on his head.

Alex stared after him and blew out a long breath. She sat back and folded her arms across her chest, longing to know in that moment, what had happened between him and Mrs Hunt. It seemed that just when she thought she had Gene Hunt all figured out he said something that sent her mind spinning again. He may not have believed in romance, but whether he realised it or not, he believed in love.


	8. Sisters In Arms

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I hope that everyone is still enjoying this. I know it's slow going but there will be 100 so it's quite slow paced.  
**

(Prompt - Friends)

Sisters In Arms

Date: Monday 2nd November 1981

"So, now that's all done, I assume a spot of 'lunch' is in order, and to show what a good mood I'm in, the first round's on...me..." Alex frowned and looked around the office. "Hello? Anyone here?" She stepped further into CID, knowing with one glance that Gene wasn't in his office. She wandered into the kitchen which was also empty, her frown deepening, a sliver of worry working it's way into her mind. She'd only been gone for fifteen minutes to process the paperwork for a mugger she'd brought in earlier and now the place was deserted.

The loud bang of the door made her jump and little shriek escaped her as she rushed back out into the office, a sigh of relief on her lips as she saw Shaz, out of uniform and picking her handbag up off of her desk.

"Bloody hell, Shaz, you scared the life out of me!" Alex said, laughing at her foolish worrying. "Oh sorry, ma'am, I just went to get changed out of my uniform. I thought you'd already gone, y'no, taking advantage of the fact that you can have a early night, or at least a quiet night!" Shaz smiled and pulled out a compact mirror and her trusty can of hairspray. "It's really windy out there tonight," she explained.

Alex couldn't help but smile and stand well back as Shaz tried to single handedly put a hole in the ozone layer. "Why am I having an early, quiet night and where is everyone else?"

"They've all gone to the football, Guvs treat for them catching that gang that did the post office last week, kick off's at 7.30 so they didn't hang about, you know what boys are like!"

"Yes, of course, football, I remember now!" Alex shook her head. That was one thing that hadn't changed over the years, men and their love of football. "Hang on, we helped with that arrest too, where's our treat?"

"Well, we don't have to sit in Luigi's all night listening to their sexist jokes and very bad singing, I'd say that was a treat for us, wouldn't you, ma'am?" Shaz gave her a big smile, before looking down and fiddling with the strap on her handbag. "Of course, there's nothing stopping us from having a treat, I suppose, a girls only treat...But of course, you probably don't want to, that's fine..."

Alex's smile widened as Shaz mumbled and she reached out to grab the younger woman's hand. "I would love to have a girls only evening with you Shaz! Let me go and touch up my make up and we'll head out, somewhere posh, up west, I think!"

"...But to cut a long story short, I think I knew from the first day he arrived. He smiled at me and I was sort of gone on him." Shaz giggled, feeling a little embarrassed about sharing boy talk with her boss. But as Alex had reminded her on several occasions that night, they were out as friends.

"What about you, ma'am...I mean, Alex. You must have left your last station in a hurry, and your home. I mean you didn't even have your own clothes. But what about your friends, boyfriends, you know?"

Alex had been thrilled to find out that once Shaz was away from the oppressive atmosphere of CID and the men in it, she was a completely different person. Funny, clever and an absolute joy to spend time with. However, at Shaz's question she frowned into her wine glass. "I think I'm just one of those people who doesn't have a lot of friends, I'm more of a loner I suppose. As for boyfriends, this is not the sort of job where you get to spend a lot of time cultivating a relationship, unless, like you, you happen to find one in your workplace, which I think is a little unlikely."

"Really? I would have thought that it would be easy for you to find someone at work...Sorry! Never mind...Um, I hope you don't mind me saying, but that sounds a bit lonely." Shaz bit her bottom lip for a minute, carefully phrasing her words. "You're a lot like the Guv in that respect." She laughed at the look on Alex's face. "No! I'm not comparing you to him, I'm just saying, he seems a bit lonely sometimes as well, serious, a bit sad, or at least he was before you got here. He seems a lot happier now. Like he's finally found someone...A friend, I mean."

Alex gave Shaz a long look. The memory of the drunken conversation she'd once had with Gene about loneliness, and the stab of pain she'd felt when he'd admitted that he sometimes got lonely, suddenly weighing heavy on her. She knew that there was something there and Shaz's words seemed to prove that. Maybe they were more alike that she'd thought. Maybe Shaz had a point...

"Right, enough of that, let's move on to our next stop!"

By the time they reached Luigi's, they were both giggling and holding on to one another's arms, staggering down the steps. The man himself greeted them, shaking his head as he took in the sight of them. "Signorinas, you have a good night, yes?"

"We had a brilliant night, Luigi and now we're going to have a nightcap, before we head home!" Alex said, bumping into a chair and nearly losing her balance.

"Well I'd say it's a good job that you only live upstairs, Bolly," said Gene from his position at the bar, taking a drag of his cigar and letting out a thin stream of smoke. "Because a drunker pair of tarts I don't think I've ever seen!"

The first thing that struck him as he watched the older of the two women trying in vain to get settled on the high chairs next to him, was that for the first time, maybe ever, her guard was completely down and she looked happy and relaxed. Of course, she was also as pissed as a fart, but still.

"Gene!" Alex said with a delighted smile. "We were just talking about y...Ouch! Watch your elbow Shaz...Oh, right," she said with an exaggerated wink as Shaz shook her head. "Nothing, we were talking about nothing, all night long!"

Gene's lips quirked in what might have been smile if Luigi hadn't been watching the two of them. "Luigi, as much as I'm sure I'm going to regret this tomorrow when my two female officers are about as much use as a chocolate teapot, a bottle of wine for the dynamic duo, here."

"Aww, thanks, Gene, is this your way of apologising to us for not including us in your boys night out treat?" Alex had finally managed to wriggle her way onto the chair, while Shaz had given up and staggered over to the table where Chris and Ray were sitting.

"No, Bolly, this is my way of stopping you nagging me, which is what you usually do when you get drunk. I'm hoping that after finishing that bottle you'll be unconscious and my ears will have been saved a bashing." He looked around her shoulder in time to see Shaz try and sit down at the table but miss the chair completely and he sighed, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"Do you think that was a good idea, taking Granger out and getting her pissed?" He held his hands up as she scowled at him. "I'm just saying, she worships you and will do anything you say, or do. Maybe you should save getting absolutely shitfaced for when you're with your other mates."

"Well that goes to show how much you know!" She moved forward to rest her head on the bar, in the hopes that the room would stop spinning. "I don't have any other 'mates' I told you that before," she said in a slurred whisper as she closed her eyes, her face suddenly sad. "Shaz's my only friend."

Gene sat back in his chair; his arms folded tightly across his chest an affronted look on his face. He knew she was drunk but the words still stung a little. "Well, ta very much for that, Bols, you certainly know how to make a person feel good about themselves!"

A small smile crossed Alex's face and she dragged her eyes open to look up at him. "You don't count, Gene," she said softly, as Ray shouted across the restaurant that it was Gene's round. "You're more than a friend to me. You understand, you're like me...You're my partner in loneliness."

"Oh great, that's much better!" He replied sarcastically, nodding to Luigi to get a round in for the boys. Alex reached out and patted his hand. "Yes, yes it is."


	9. Moth To A Flame

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! Thank you once again for taking the time to leave such kind and encouraging reviews.**

(Prompt - Orange)

Moth To A Flame

Date: Thursday 5th November 1981

"I just don't understand why we all have to go?" Alex asked, frowning at Gene, who sat behind his desk staring up at her. "Yes, Bolly, I think you've mentioned that a couple of hundred times since I told you this morning, and the answer is still the same! The Super wants us all there putting on a united front, out meeting the community, showing our faces. I thought you'd be pleased, this sounds like one of your bloody fruitcake 'future of policing' ideas!"

Alex shook her head. "I'm all for police getting out into the community and mingling with the public, God knows the Met could do with the positive press, but why do I have to go as well? Can't you just take Ray, Chris and Shaz and leave me out of it?" She knew that her voice was teetering on pleading and hated it but it was the very last thing she wanted to do with her evening.

"No. The Super mentioned you by name. He wants a senior female officer present, and as I recall being told half a dozen times, you're still the only one! It's something about letting the public see that we're not just a bunch of sexist pigs, a boys only club, that women can join the Met and rise up in the ranks, that kind of thing."

"Hmm, best not take Ray then," she said sulkily, her shoulders dropping. "It just doesn't seem like the kind of thing that CID should be involved in, surely uniform would be better at that sort of thing..." She trailed off as Gene held up his hand.

"Let me say this once more, Drake, and then we are not discussing this again because you are really giving me the hump! We; Fenchurch East CID, are going to the Fireworks party at Regents Park, there will be a police stand there next to the Ambulance service stand as part of some bollocks community policing program. Uniform will be there as well and we are to mingle with the public as well as keeping an eye out for any general nastiness. I am going, so are you, as well as Ray, Chris and Shaz. End of story. Now go and do some bloody work, or make a cuppa or file your nails or do anything else you want as long at it's out of my earshot!"

They glared at one another for a long moment and Alex barely resisted stamping her foot, as she spun around and stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind her.

~~

Gene leaned against a tree a little way back from all the festivities and the stands that were set up around the edges of the park. He pulled out a cigar and lit it, his hand cupping the flame of his lighter so it didn't go out. He'd been in a foul mood ever since Shaz had told him that Alex had gone home with a headache and said she would meet them there. "If she doesn't bloody well show up I'll tie her fancy French knickers around her throat and throttle her with them," he muttered to himself.

He caught sight of Ray hanging around the ambulance stand and chatting up the female paramedics, and Chris and Shaz talking to some parents who had their children with them, but no sign of his bolshy DI.

Alex stuck to the outskirts of the park as much as she could, trying not to jump every time there was a crack from the fire or a rocket flew up into the air and burst into a shower of multi coloured sparkles that rained down harmlessly on the crowd below. She cursed Gene, the super, the Met and anyone else she could think of whose fault it might be that she'd had to drag herself out here tonight. Catching sight of the red ember of a cigar being smoked, she stalked off in that direction.

A flash of white caught his attention and he saw her come sweeping through the trees, the same annoyed look that she'd had on her face all day. He frowned when he saw what she was wearing, a coat very similar to his but in white. She looked amazing in it, almost regal and he blew out a breath as she reached his side. "You took your time, Bolly, I thought you were trying to back out and I was going to have to come and get you." He looked her up and down again. "And what's this?" He asked, gesturing to the coat.

"Well if you'd have come and got me then I wouldn't have had to get the tube and I would have been here a lot earlier!" She retorted, cringing slightly as a loud firework went off on the other side of the park. "And this, is a coat." She did a quick turn before fixing him with a look. "Yours is really warm so I wanted something similar but I thought that if I got a black one we'd look like a pair of undertakers, so I went for white." She looked around nervously. "Now, how long do we have to stay and will we be back before Luigi's closes?"

He tilted his head, seeing how jumpy she was, almost scared. "We have to stay until the end and it finishes at 10 so we have enough time to get to Luigi's, providing you don't get the tube back." He paused. "What's the problem, Bols? You're acting a bit strange, even by your standards."

She looked down at the ground, pushing the dead leaves around with the toe of her boot. "I don't like fires, or loud bangs, or fireworks, at all," she said quietly. "I think I've seen quite enough of explosions since I've been here, don't you?"

Gene let out a sigh, cursing himself for forcing her to come when she was obviously afraid. He remembered the fireball that she'd witnessed, the car containing the Prices and took a step toward her. "Shit, Bolly, I forgot about that, why didn't you say?"

"Because I'm a Detective Inspector with the Metropolitan police and it's ridiculous to be afraid of such things, that's why!" She was furious with herself as she felt tears spring to her eyes, and waiting for the mocking that was sure to follow.

"Listen, Bolly, a few years ago, Ray got caught in the blast from a car bomb. Outwardly, he was fine, but inside..." He sighed and wished, not for the first time, that Sam was still alive, he was much better at this sort of thing.

"Anyway, I've seen him here tonight, laughing and chatting up anything with tits and he seems fine, but when no one is looking, I see him, the expression on his face and it's the same as yours. You should have told me."

She'd forgotten about Ray's ordeal, remembering the way that Sam's voice had gotten very quiet when he'd described what had happened in 1973. "I'll be fine, Guv, I just want to get it over with and try not to embarrass myself, the force or you, by breaking down like a weak little woman." she managed a small smile.

"You are not weak, Alex, by any stretch of the imagination," he replied, catching her eye and holding her gaze for a few seconds. "Right, come on then, let's go and get this over with and the first round's on you when we get back!"

Her smile widened and she braced herself as they headed back to the party, her fear lessening as they chatted to the families and other police officers. She didn't think it was the talking that made her less scared though, she thought that it might have been down to the fact that Gene's hand was resting lightly on her back, seemingly guiding her, but also comforting her, making her feel safe, with him, as always.


	10. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I'm loving the wonderful reviews, thank you!**

(Prompt - Water)

Bridge Over Troubled Water

Date: Tuesday 10th November 1981

"What's wrong, Guv, can't you swim?" Alex called up with a smirk as Gene stood on the bank looking down at the forensics team who were working on the abandoned car now it had been pulled out of the river.

"Yes, DI Drake, I can swim, but you're more crackpot than I thought if you think I'm coming down there to wade through the mud and the shit that this river spews up on a daily basis when there's a perfectly competent team already working on it!" Gene shook his head and lit a cigar as he watched Alex pull on a pair of Wellington boots and get closer to the car, pointing things out and talking to the forensics team. "Bolly! Let those poor blokes do their jobs and stop bothering them with your incessant prattling! All we need to know is if the guns are still in the boot!"

Alex turned, hands on her hips and glared up at him. "I am not prattling, Gene, I'm doing some actual police work, remember that? Police work? It's the work someone does when they're a police officer and not scared to get their precious boots a little bit dirty!"

"Oi! You leave my boots out of this, Drake!" He shouted, wondering how the hell she managed to still look sexy while wearing wellies along with her leather jacket. He frowned at his thoughts and wished he could just let it go. He was attracted to her and despite having a feeling that she felt the same way, neither of them was willing to make a move and so all the frustration between them came out in arguments, which were becoming more and more frequent as the weeks went on.

He swore under his breath and walked over to a nearby burger stall to get a cup of tea, getting one for her too despite muttering to himself that she didn't deserve one. He turned and headed back to the river, when he saw a figure standing off in the distance. He squinted and walked back to the low wall, putting the teas down and lifting his hand to shield his eyes from the sun.

It was a woman, a girl rather, teenager by the look of it and he crushed the cigar out under his heel before heading off in her direction. He watched with growing realisation as she climbed up onto the wall, looking down into the river. The water was deep there with no bank like the one they'd pulled the car up on to. If she was going to do what he thought then she'd... He glanced back at the team and as he did he heard a splash.

"Shit!" He ran the rest of the way to where the girl had been, leaning over the wall, searching frantically for her. When he saw no sign, he swore again, shrugging of his coat and suit jacket before climbing up onto the wall and diving in after her.

Alex heard the first splash and looked around with a frown. When she saw nothing she glanced up to the wall, rolling her eyes when she saw that Gene was gone. Turning back to the team who were trying to pry the boot open, she opened her mouth to speak but then she heard it again, another splash and saw the ripples further down the river. "Oh God," she whispered, realising that someone had fallen into the river.

She turned to the divers who had helped bring the car up, shouting at them and pointing in the direction she'd seen the ripples, but at that moment she saw...Gene? His head popped up through the murky brown water for a moment and then it was gone again.

"Gene...Gene!" She began to run along the bank, hardly breathing as her eyes darted about, trying to catch another glimpse of him as the divers rushed back into the water. For long agonizing seconds there was nothing and then she caught a glimpse of him again and realised that he had someone with him and was pulling them back to the shore. She grabbed her radio and called for an ambulance, waiting helplessly for the divers to reach him.

Gene just caught sight of Alex as he came up for air and focused on getting to her, to the riverbank with the weight of the young girl in his arms. He was so relieved when the divers got to him that he didn't even swear as they tried to help him back to land, just shrugged them off and slowly made his own way back.

Alex rushed toward him as he made his way out of the river, a relieved smile on her lips when she saw that he was okay. He made his way over to her and she felt her stomach do a little flip at the sight of him, despite the seriousness of the situation. She suddenly remembered seeing Pride and Prejudice on TV a few years before and found herself almost giggling at the sight of a soaking wet Gene Hunt striding toward her, his shirt sticking to him like a second skin, his hair pushed back and plastered to his head, and his trousers; encasing those long, strong legs and leaving very little to the imagination. "Eat your heart out, Mr Darcy," she muttered to herself as she reached him, looking him up and down.

"When you've quite finished, DI Drake!" Gene snapped, but it was a halfhearted attempt as her obvious ogling was warming his body from the inside out. The paramedics rushed down to the river bank, one of them helping the young woman up to the street, the other heading over to Gene until he held his hand up and shook his head.

"Oh, sorry," she replied feeling a blush creeping over her cheeks as she realised that he'd seen her blatant staring. "It's just that...Well, you, soaking wet, it's quite a sight, that's all. Sorry, Guv." She turned away from him, more to save face than anything else.

"Yes, well, if you hadn't been so busy poking your nose in down there then you might have seen her first and been able to talk her down with your psychiatry so I didn't have to dive into possibly the foulest river in England!" He patted his pockets and groaned. "And because of that I've probably lost my jacket and my coat!" He stormed past her and up onto the street, letting out a relieved sigh when he found his things exactly where he'd dumped them.

She followed him, intent on arguing back but found herself just watching as he drew his hip flask out of his coat pocket, taking a long drink before finding his cigars and lighting one, leaning on the wall as he blew out the smoke. He'd saved the young woman's life without a second thought and for all his moaning she knew that he would do it again in a heartbeat. "It never even occurred to you to call out for help, did it?" She mused, wondering how he could be such a mix of contradictions, arrogant, proud and selfish one minute, caring, kind and sympathetic the next.

He shook his head, little droplets of water flying from his hair as did. "No," he replied matter of factly, pushing away from the wall. "Right, I think that's enough excitement for one day, don't you, Bolly?" He headed back to the car without looking back and she watched him go for a minute.

"The days are always exciting with you, Gene," she said quietly, a smile on her face as she followed him.


	11. A Sight For Sore Eyes

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I'm loving the wonderful reviews, thank you!**

(Prompt - Sight)

A Sight For Sore Eyes

Date: Saturday 14th November 1981

Alex didn't know how long she'd been sitting at the window just watching the world go by. She'd called it a night when the drinking games had started downstairs, thinking she might have an early night after a shitty day full of arguments with Gene, both of them loudly telling the other that they couldn't do anything right, while both assuming they were the only ones who could. But despite being warm and comfortable in bed, her mind wouldn't rest and so she'd gotten back up and pulled a chair to the window.

Staring out at the windows of the office building opposite, she glanced up at the night sky, the stars there were clearly visible, unlike in 2008 when pollution in the city was at an all time high obscuring them.

A noise from the street caught her attention and she watched as various members of CID began to spill out of Luigi's, all trying to keep quiet and managing to make more noise in the process.

She glanced down again, smiling slightly as she saw Shaz and Chris, arm in arm, helping each other up the steps and staggering off up the street. She'd done that right at least, imaginary or real, she'd saved Shaz's life.

Pulling the blanket more tightly around her shoulders, Alex stood to move away from the window, but at that moment, the cause of most of her daily anger walked out of Luigi's, the street light casting shadows on his face, the only one who had walked out seemingly as sober as he had walked in. Her belligerent DCI.

He stopped walking, feet planted firmly on the pavement as he lit a cigar, cupping his hand around the flame to stop it going out and shaking his head as he watched the rabble that was his team staggering home. He seemed so confident in this world; secure in the knowledge that he was in charge of everything around him and could bend this world to his will if he decided to.

In fact, he was the complete opposite of her.

Despite the many arguments she'd had with herself over the strange yet compelling attraction she had to Gene Hunt, Alex couldn't help giving him a good look over, enjoying the fact that she could do it undisturbed, with no fear of being caught in that penetrating gaze of his which could make all thoughts fly out of her head, leaving her tongue tied and embarrassed.

The first thing she'd noticed about him, ever, was the fact that he was so utterly male. Strong, tall and broad shouldered, loud and brash, a 1980's copper through and through. At the time, when admittedly, she'd been scared and confused, she'd imagined that it was because of what she'd read about him in Sam's file, but the more she'd thought about it the more she'd realised that the picture she'd built in her mind of him was completely different to coming face to face with the man himself, and had a completely different effect on her.

She leaned forward for better view, biting her bottom lip as she rested her arms on the windowsill, her forehead pressed against the glass. She hated smoking, she really did, but watching him bring the cigar to his lips, her breath hitched a little, amazed at how sexy it was when he did it.

She knew she should move away from the window. What would happen if he saw her? But the part of her that was lonely and little scared of everything in this world but him, wanted him to see her, to really see her.

Gene could feel it and rolled his shoulders as he watched Fenchurch East's finest weave their way down the street. He could feel it even as he lit a cigar, standing his ground for a moment as he tried to put his finger on it.

He looked down the steps and said goodnight to Luigi as the Italian closed the doors to the restaurant and pushed the bolts up, locking out the rabble for the night, his attention going back to the prickling feeling at the back of his neck. A small smile graced his face as he figured out what it was and he slowly walked across the now deserted road to the pavement opposite, before turning and looking up at the windows, at one in particular. The one where his DI could be seen quite clearly, staring back down at him.

Leaning against the railings behind him, Gene let out a long breath at catching her, resisting the urge to call up and ask her what she doing sitting at her window at 2am on a Saturday morning. Her eyes had widened slightly in surprise but she didn't move away from the window, she just continued to watch him, as he watched her, neither one of them willing to give way.

He wondered if she was still angry with him. It wouldn't surprise him, she'd been angry with him all day, and he with her, but the minute she'd left Luigi's, all the anger had just drained out of him, leaving him with the confused frustration that seemed to be his constant companion since she had arrived in his life.

He squinted through the smoke of his cigar and nodded up at her in greeting, knowing that he might have to lose this round, as he wasn't prepared to stand there like an idiot all night. He threw the cigar to the floor and crushed it under his heel, before glancing back up. She was gone from the window and he allowed himself only a moment of disappointment before squaring his shoulders and turning to head back to the station.

A noise behind him made him whip around quickly, instinctively, not that anyone would be stupid enough to try and jump someone practically right outside a police station...Would they? He frowned as he searched for the source of the noise, his brows rising sharply as he saw that the outside door to Alex's flat was open and the woman herself was standing there, a dark shadow surrounded by the light from the hall behind her.

He folded his arms across his chest, knowing that although inwardly his heartbeat had picked up at the sight of her, outwardly he looked the same; a little bit annoyed and completely uninterested.

Then she lifted her hand and he saw what she was holding; a bottle of Whiskey, which she shook from side to side as though she hadn't already caught his attention. He pursed his lips for a moment, seemingly weighing up his options, before shrugging and heading over to join her, not missing the relieved but badly hidden smile on her face.


	12. Potential

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I'm loving the wonderful reviews, thank you!**

(Prompt - Spirit)

Potential

Date: Monday 16th November 1981

"Come on people, there's got to be something we're missing. Three shops on one high street have been raided. The jewellers, the TV rental place and the post office, all three were called in while they were in progress and all the calls were responded to quickly, so why did we miss them every time?" Alex threw her marker pen down in frustration. They'd been doing this for an hour, the brain storming that she found worked very well and the rest of the team hated with a passion.

Shaz walked in with a tray of coffees for the team, before heading back to her desk to continue typing up all the witness statements. Alex looked over at her. "Shaz, you know this area quite well don't you? Come and have a look at this and see if you can make a connection."

As Shaz made her way to the front of the room, Gene, who had been sitting in Ray's chair, with his legs on the desk, noticed something that he'd never noticed before. No one made a comment about Alex asking for Shaz's help. No jokes about how Alex would be asking the cleaning ladies for help next, no sexist jibes, nothing. The rest of the team just looked on expectantly.

He frowned. When had this happened? When had Shaz moved up from being a glorified secretary in the eyes of the CID team, to being someone whose opinions they took seriously? He was distracted from his thoughts, when Shaz tapped the map on Alex's board

"Well, it might be a long shot, ma'am, but have we checked out the arches round the back of Philips street? I think there's a load of lock ups down there under the arches and it's nice and easy to get to from the bank...No, wait, it can't be there, St Andrews road is closed for resurfacing and it would take ages..." She looked over at Alex, wide eyed. "What if they're on foot?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise and she showed them how easy it was to get to the arches from the high street using the back alleys and cutting through the allotments. "We've been thinking they're in a car and... Well, they might not be!"

Alex and Gene exchanged glances. "Get your coat, Bols!" Gene barked, grabbing his car keys as they headed out of the door. Shaz smiled as she watched them go, a slightly wistful smile that she wouldn't be going with them. She'd just turned away from the board to collect up all the untouched mugs of coffee, when the swinging doors opened again.

"Oi, Granger! What are you waiting for, a written invitation, get in the ruddy car!"

Even in a skirt and tights, Shaz was faster than the men as she retraced the possible steps of the robbers. She smiled over at Alex, who was the only one keeping up with her pace, when she heard Gene swear and Ray grumble under his breath. It was exhilarating to be involved in an actual investigation and she'd kept her fingers crossed the whole way there that they would find something in one of the lock ups.

Alex looked behind her, smirking at Gene and slowing to match his steps as they cut through the allotments. "Need a hand, Guv?" She asked innocently, her smile widening as he glared at her. "No, DI Drake, I do not need a hand. What I need is for you to go and supervise Granger so she doesn't just stumble in on a gang of armed robbers. Think you can handle that?"

"Of course, Guv, but if this pans out, I'd like to speak to you about Shaz's future in the Met. I've had a few ideas." Alex glanced at the determined young woman striding across the grass in front of her and saw Gene's eyes flick to her too before he turned his head to Alex.

"The answer is no, whatever harebrained scheme you're thinking of. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to some real Police work..."

Shaz's voice rang out from ahead of them. "Police, stay where you are!" Alex and Gene exchanged a look before breaking into a run with the rest of the team to back Shaz up.

Signing off the arrest sheet, Gene closed the folder and handed it to Viv, who nodded to him and Alex and walked out of the office, congratulating Shaz on his way. Alex closed the office door and leaned against it as she watched Gene rise and pour them both a scotch.

"I said no, Bols, and no means no, no matter how much you nag me," said Gene handing her one of the glasses before moving back behind his desk and sitting down. Alex sighed and sipped the scotch, walking over to perch herself at her usual spot, on the edge of his desk.

"How can you say that, Gene? Shaz was directly responsible for the arrest of a gang that have evaded the rest of us for weeks! You must have seen how the rest of the team are slowly starting to treat her differently, accepting her ideas, listening when she speaks. She deserves some recognition for it and you know it!"

Gene lit a cigar, his eyes watching the outer office as Shaz, Ray and Chris shared a joke. Shaking his head at the thought that even Ray was seeing the young WPC in a new light. "It's like Annie all over again," he said to himself, blowing out a stream of smoke as Alex looked over at him. At his words, Alex suddenly wondered if it was Gene's way of trying to protect Shaz, by not acknowledging her good work. Maybe hoping that her life would be easier if she stayed a WPC. She kept silent though, knowing how he closed up at the subject of Annie.

"Well, come on then, if you're sticking to your word, the least you can do is buy her a drink," she said, finishing the scotch and heading for the door. "Yeah, you go ahead, and take that lot with you, I'll be over in a few minutes," replied Gene, watching as his team filtered out of the office until he was the only one left.

Standing, he opened his desk drawer, pulling out a sheath of forms. Grabbing his keys and cigars, he made his way out, pausing to drop the Detective Constable application forms on Shaz's desk as he passed and went to join his team for a for a drink.


	13. Buried Treasure

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I'm loving the wonderful reviews, thank you!**

(Prompt - Spade)

Buried Treasure

Date: Friday 20th November 1981

"The Guv's going to kill us, you do realise that don't you?" Ray muttered from the passenger seat as they sped through London's streets, Ray fastening his seatbelt as he remembered the last time he'd been in a car when Alex was behind the wheel.

"Oh Ray, where's your sense of adventure?" Alex asked with a grin. "It's not our fault that the Guv got called in to see the Super at the exact same time that 'Whiskey' Pete gave up the location of where he'd hidden the jewellery from the blag last month! Who knows how long we would have had to wait for him and by then one of his gang might have gotten word that we'd brought him in and gone to hide it somewhere else!"

Ray nodded in agreement, his shoulders sagging. "Yeah but we could have taken one of the pool cars, or failing that, sent one of the Plods to look for the jewellery. We took the Quattro, which means he's going to kick off big time when he finds out, and I need to able to tell him that I at least tried to talk you out of it!"

Chris, who was sitting in the back, stuck his head between the two front seats. "Yeah, me too, ma'am. He was in a bad enough mood this morning when he found out about the meeting. He'll be even worse when he comes out."

"Oh relax, you pair of women! I'll be sure to tell him that it was all my idea and that I brought you both along against your will! Alternatively, you could tell him that you came along to make sure I treated his precious car with the respect that it deserves!" Alex didn't know why, but being behind the wheel of the Quattro made her feel very important and strangely alive and she wondered if that was why Gene was so protective of it and almost worshiped it.

Ray looked thoughtful for a moment. "That's a good point, we'll tell him that," he said over his shoulder to Chris.

~~

"This is it!" Alex said triumphantly, grinning over at Ray and Chris, who both frowned at her. "I dunno, ma'am, I think he might be yanking our chain," said Ray. "I mean, we must have walked through here at least half a dozen times in the last week. You think someone might have noticed a big stash of jewellery, especially as we checked every shed on this allotment!"

"That's just it, Ray, it isn't in any of the sheds. Where is the one place we didn't look?" She smiled and walked over to one of the sheds that they'd searched, pulling out two spades, her smile widening at the looks on their faces.

"Okay boys, start digging!"

~~

Looking at her watch, Alex saw that it had been well over an hour since they'd arrived at the allotments. She sighed as her gaze took in the big mounds of overturned dirt, and wondered if Ray was right and they had been given false information. Of course, they could be digging for hours yet, it was a huge allotment. But Whiskey Pete had said it was right outside the shed with the blue door so she knew they must be close by now.

"Drake, come in, Drake!" Gene's voice came through suddenly and very angrily. Alex smirked at Ray and Chris and pointedly ignored the radio as they continued to dig. "It's fine, he'll have calmed down by the time we get back to the station!"

"Pick up your ruddy radio, I know you have one on you! Where the hell is my car? And where are Ray and Chris? If they're with you there's going to be hell to pay, I'll tell you that for nothing!"

Rolling her eyes, Alex picked up her radio. "Calm down, Guv, I've got everything under control, okay? You were in a meeting and we couldn't wait, we got the location of the jewellery and as I speak, Ray and Chris are digging it up...Or at least they will be as soon as we find it."

"So I assume the answer to my question is that yes, once again you took my bloody car without asking, as well as my DS and DC!"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, Gene, I took your car. I couldn't wait for a pool car, this needed immediate attention, and as far as I am aware we share Ray and Chris, they don't belong to you."

"Hey, we're not kids in a divorce settlement you know!" Ray said indignantly. "Yeah!" Chris chimed in. "Or pets!"

Alex rubbed her temples. "Look, you're welcome to join us, we're at the allotments. I'm sure you can get a pool car a lot quicker than I can."

"I am not driving out there in a bloody beat up wreck of a car that the Met deems fit for use by its officers!"

"Fair enough, but I warn you now, Ray and Chris are covered in mud so I can't vouch for the cleanliness of the Quattro on its return!" She smirked at the slight pause on the other end of the line.

"I'm on my way."

~~

The sound of a car backfiring made Alex jump and she turned at the sound, trying to cover her smile when she saw the old banger lurch to a stop. "You made it then!" She called as Gene got out of the car and slammed the door shut, stalking over to her.

"The next time you take my bloody keys I'm going to have you arrested for theft, do you understand, Drake?" She infuriated him so much that sometimes he wondered why he didn't just have her transferred out. Of course it never lasted long.

"Yes, Guv," she replied, ignoring his bluster and handing him the keys to the Quattro. She'd buy him a whiskey later on in Luigi's and all would be well between them again. "But look at the pretty things we found!" She pointed to where Chris and Ray had finally located the jewellery, along with half a dozen parsnips.

A slow smile spread over Gene's face and he nodded. "Gotcha."

~~

After getting all the jewellery carefully bagged up and in the boot of the Quattro, Gene got in the car and wound the window down. "You can take the pool car back," he said to Ray and Chris, his eyebrow raised as Alex smirked and headed over in Gene's direction. "Oh no, Detective Inspector, you as well," he said with a smile, locking the doors and giving her a wave as he fired the engine and drove off.

Pursing her lips, Alex knew that she should have expected it, and was ready to accept defeat, until she got in the pool car and tried to start the engine. Picking up the radio, she called Gene. "The pool car won't start, you need to come back."

"Sorry, Drake, you're breaking up...Terrible reception...I'll see you at Luigi's...About three hours, if you're lucky..."

Alex let out a small scream. "Bloody man!"


	14. A Family Affair

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! Thank you so much for all your encouragement, you're all wonderful!**

(Prompt - Thanksgiving)

A Family Affair

Date: Thursday 26th November 1981

It made a nice change to be sitting with everyone else in Luigi's. Usually she and Gene sat at the small round table in the corner, while everyone else sat at the long table. Admittedly the two were right next to each other but it was still nice. The place was packed with police all saying farewell to one of the desk clerks who was retiring and Alex and Gene, being the last to arrive, had been surprised to see 'their' table being used to hold the cake. The only two spare chairs were at opposite ends of the table, so they'd shrugged at one another as Gene had sat at one end and Alex at the other.

It was on nights like this that Alex thought she might be happy to stay in the eighties. She was surrounded by friends and colleagues all laughing and chatting with one another and she realised that she never did this in 2008, rarely went out with her own friends who were all part of a couple and never went out with people from work. Of course the people she worked with in 2008 would never get as drunk and rowdy as this group and would think it inappropriate to be so close. She found that she liked being a part of this close knit group and wished it hadn't taken her so long to realise them as such.

She tried to imagine what she would be doing if she was in 2008 now. Molly would be in bed so she would probably be sitting on her sofa with a glass of wine, reading over case files. Instead she was listening to Shaz, Chris and Ray good naturedly ribbing one another about the North/South divide and watching Gene out of the corner of her eye; a surprised smile coming to her face as she saw him laugh out loud as he shared a joke with one of the detectives.

It struck her that Gene seldom, if ever, really laughed and she wondered for a moment if that meant that he was unhappy or just quite a serious man. She put it to the back of her mind as Shaz grabbed her arm and insisted she back her up in her debate.

~~

It was almost one in the morning before she spoke to Gene again, smiling at him as he slumped down in the chair next to hers. Luigi's had thinned out considerably since the start of the evening and now only a few people remained along with the core of CID. "So, Bolly, had a good time, tonight?" He asked, reaching for the bottle of wine on the table and topping up her glass, before doing the same to his own.

"You know what? I really have, Guv," she replied, picking up her glass and chinking it lightly against his. "I've never worked anywhere like this, where everyone is so close, so friendly, it's like being part of a great big, drunken family!" She laughed at her own stupid joke and was thrilled to once again see a genuine smile on his face as he watched her.

"Well they say you can't pick your family, Bols, but I think that if you could..." he looked around the restaurant, "there would be no way in hell I would pick this bunch of useless twats!" Alex laughed again and slapped Gene's shoulder lightly. "You don't mean that. No, you don't!" She insisted, seeing his raised eyebrows. "I see you, you know, the real you, underneath all the bluster and bravado. I see what they mean to you, your team and I see what you mean to them too." she nodded resolutely.

"Oh good, Bolly knickers has one glass too many and now I have to sit and listen to her drunken psycho bollocks! A perfect end to the day!" Because he was smiling as he said it, she ploughed on. "Okay let's start with Chris and Ray..."

"Must we?"

"Shhh, just be quiet and listen to me." She watched as he lit a cigar and looked over at the two men in question. The younger one of which was serenading Shaz, badly, the other one who was chatting up and surprisingly succeeding to romance one of the ladies from the offices upstairs. "You brought them with you from Manchester and I bet you didn't even hesitate to ask them to come with you, did you?" Gene opened his mouth to answer but she ploughed on. "More to the point, I bet they didn't hesitate to pack up the lives they had there and follow you to London."

Gene sat back in his chair. "I didn't ask them to come with me, I wouldn't have done that," he said quietly. "So they followed you of their own volition. Your boys, sorry, men, your faithful sidekicks who I'm sure would follow you to the end of the world."

"Oh great, I'm never going to get rid of them now, am I?" Alex frowned and sipped her wine. "Then there's Shaz." They watched in silence as she clapped loudly for Chris who was taking a wobbly bow before collapsing down in the chair next to her, taking her hand as she softly kissed his cheek.

"Oh no, Granger was already in CID when we got there, I'm not taking the blame for her!" Alex smiled. "No, but she is yours, as much as Ray and Chris are and despite the fact that you call her unflattering names and treat her like a servant, she would gladly stand at your side or get your back." She considered Shaz for a moment. "She'll do you proud one day, and maybe there will be two female senior officers in the Met!"

"Yes, because what we need is more of you cluttering up the place!" Gene grumbled, as he gestured to Luigi for a couple of whiskeys. He turned to her then, a thoughtful look on his face. "You missed one of my team out, Bolly." She nodded and took one of the drinks that Luigi had put in front of them. "I did," she said softly. "I haven't quite figured out what role I play in your little dysfunctional family yet. But I do know that I would do everything in my power to protect it, you, all of you."

He nodded and sipped his whiskey, a warm feeling inside him. "You don't have to know which role you play, Alex," he said softly, "you just have to know that you are a part of this...family, an important part, to all of us and that we would protect you too." He cleared his throat and looked away.

She smiled and bumped her shoulder lightly against his. "Well then I'm thankful that this where I ended up."


	15. A Token Of Respect

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I'm loving the wonderful reviews, thank you!**

(Prompt - Star)

A Token Of Respect

Date: Sunday 29th November 1981

"Is he alright, Ma'am?" Shaz asked worriedly as Alex and Gene walked back into CID, the latter going straight into his office and pulling all the blinds, ignoring the rest of the team. Alex looked over at the closed door, a sad look on her face.

"Yes, he'll be fine, Shaz, and thanks to him, so will Louise Murphy." A sigh of relief went up around the office and Alex shrugged her jacket off, dropping it over the back of her chair. They'd saved a young girl's life, found the man who had abducted her and three others before her and arrested him, but as usual, it wasn't enough for Gene.

Shaz smiled. "That's brilliant news, Ma'am. So why...?" Alex blew out a breath. "She's going to be scarred for life. He burned her arms," she said quietly, seeing Shaz's wince. "And as far as the Guv is concerned that means we failed, because we didn't get to her, to any of them, in time." She opened her desk drawer, slipping something into her back pocket, before standing and walking to Gene's office, not bothering to knock, just opening the door and closing it behind her.

She stood silently for a moment and watched him, his head in his hands, staring at his desk, and wanted more than anything to go to him, to comfort him but she knew he would shrug her off. Gene Hunt was not a man who shared his feelings easily. With that in mind, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out the box.

"Here, I got this for you, and before you say anything, you deserve it... More than anyone else I've ever met in my life," she said quietly placing it on the desk in front of him.

Gene knew that she would come in. It was one of the things about her that drove him mad, and yet he'd come to rely on her bursting in when he wanted to be alone, and managing to pull him out of whatever mood he was in. He closed his eyes as he heard the door open and close, and opened them just as quickly as images of Louise Murphy's arms and body, bruised and burned flashed in his mind. The man responsible was downstairs and Gene knew that if this had been a year ago, he would have already arranged for the man to have had an 'accident' or two. Even now he was tempted to go inflict some pain on him, to make him feel even a second of the fear and despair he'd put that young girl through. But he knew that wasn't the way and that all it would do was weaken their case. That was _her_ influence.

He didn't move for a few moments after she'd spoken, just continued to stare down, but slowly, he lowered his hands so that they rested on top of the box. "What's this, Bolly?" He asked tiredly. "Presents? If you think I deserve presents then you obviously didn't see what he did to her, or the others."

"I did actually," She replied, leaning against the wall casually, her eyes on him. "I saw what he did to her, and I saw the look on her face when she realised she'd been rescued. By you. I've seen that look before, on the faces of victims when you've caught the guilty party, or come to the aid of someone who needed you, like...Alexandra Price." She took a deep breath and saw that he was still staring at the box, his head bowed.

"But what I also see, and no one else does, is what it does to you to see them in pain or despair, how tirelessly you work to get results, what lengths you'll go to, to catch the bad guy, no matter how hard it is. How you fight for them." She stepped over to the desk and put her hand lightly on his shoulder, ignoring the fact that he'd stiffened, knowing it wasn't personal. "You do deserve this, Gene, more than you know."

He shook his head as though to argue, feeling the temper rising inside him, but then she touched him, the lightest of touches, and his temper drained away. He ran his fingertips over the box and slowly unwrapped it, turning his head to the side, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, but not meeting hers. Lifting the lid on the box, he drew in a deep breath, no words coming to him as he stared at it.

It was a sheriff's badge. He swallowed hard and lifted it out, running his fingertips over the points of the metal star. He lifted his free hand to his shoulder, where her hand was still resting and lightly squeezed her fingers once, before letting go.

He was silent for so long that Alex began to fear that she'd done the wrong thing. But then she felt his hand on hers, squeezing her fingers and she let out the breath she'd been holding. "It's not a real one, but it's not a toy either," she said, wondering why she always felt the need to fill these silences. "But all the best sheriffs had a badge, a symbol that they stood for the innocent, would fight for them and for justice and that's the reason you deserve..."

"Be quiet, Alex," he said softly, overwhelmed at what she'd given him. "This job that we do is a hard one. The truths are harsh, and the rewards few. Sometimes I even wonder why I still do it, still subject myself to seeing what people are capable of." He turned then and looked up at her, his face completely open, nothing hidden. It took her breath away, to see the years of struggle on his features, usually so deeply hidden away.

"Thank you for reminding me, and for having faith in me, Bolly, even though I sometimes I know I don't deserve it." She smiled, squeezing his shoulder and walking back to the door. "Don't lock yourself away in here for too long, 'Sheriff', your deputies want to take you down to the saloon for a few drinks."

His lips curved into a smile before he could stop himself. "Yeah okay, you made your point, get out now, and tell my 'deputies' I'll have a pint and a whiskey chaser." He waited until she'd left the office before he looked at the badge again. He couldn't remember ever have been given anything more thoughtful and knew he would treasure it forever.


	16. A Warning Sign

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I'm loving the wonderful reviews, thank you!**

(Prompt – Sixth Sense)

A Warning Sign

Date: Wednesday 2nd December 1981

Gene groaned and let his feet drop down off of Ray's desk where they had been resting while Alex was explaining her strategy for catching a dangerous drug dealer. "Tell me this, Bolly, why is it that whenever you say, 'trust me, I know I'm right', I always get this sinking sensation in my stomach?"

"I think the sinking sensation is probably because of how much you drank last night and nothing to do with my idea," replied Alex with a superior look. "Come on, Guv, it's this or nothing. We've been trying to get Nichols for weeks and this could be our chance!"

He exchanged a glance with Ray, who just shrugged. "You know that if you say no she's just going to go off on her own and you'll have to rescue her!" Gene nodded and turned back to Alex who glared at Ray before writing a couple more notes on her white board.

"Thank you, Ray," she said sarcastically, "but you're wrong. If the Guv says no then we'll just have to think of something else." She flipped the white board over and turned back to the assembled group. "We'll have a brain storming session and then you can all give me your far more sensible ideas!"

There was a collective groan around CID and Gene pushed to his feet, heading for his office. "Fine, you win, Bols, but of this is another one of your dead cert tips that goes completely tits up then you're buying the first round at Luigi's tonight, alright?"

"Fine," she huffed, grabbing her jacket and storming out of CID.

"I hate to say this, I mean, I really hate to say this, but I think you might be right, Bolly," said Gene as they watched the seemingly abandoned farmhouse. They had been standing in a field, out of view for almost an hour now, taking it in turns to look through the binoculars. "For a place that's been abandoned for years, it certainly seems to be busy!" There had been cars going in and out regularly and Chris and Ray were out of sight, also watching the house and making notes of all the car registration numbers.

Alex tried not to look too smug as she watched Gene light a cigar and lean against a nearby tree. "Well see, if you hadn't kicked up such a fuss this morning, then you wouldn't look so foolish now, would you, plus now you have to buy the first round of drinks, and I think I'll have a double of that really expensive Whiskey that Luigi keeps hidden under the bar!"

They edged down toward the house, slowly, trying to keep out of sight. Gene had already radioed for back up, knowing that by his count there was already at least eight people inside, but had insisted on getting closer to scope out the layout. Alex frowned as she realised that Gene had every intention of trying to actually get inside the house, not being one to wait around any longer than he had to.

She hung back slightly as she felt a shiver ripple through her and rubbed her arms to fight off the Goosebumps that had risen there even with her jacket on. Lifting her head, she looked around, suddenly sure that she was being watched, but there was no one, and nothing around her but trees and the endless miles of field behind her and the house in front of her.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to move, seeing how far ahead Gene had gotten, but the closer to the house she got, the stronger the feeling got until the fear of this feeling filled her eyes with tears. She tried to brace her shoulders and focus on Gene, the one person in this world that she could depend on, that would keep her safe, who made her strong, and that was when she saw something out of the corner of her eye, just a flash of white to the side of the farmhouse.

A small gasp escaped her lips and she turned her head slowly to the side, swallowing hard as she saw him, the clown that had once regularly haunted her dreams, the clown that had become her father in his dying moments. He was leaning against the wall, his head cocked as though listening for something and Alex tore her eyes away from him for a moment to see whether Gene had or could see what she could see.

Gene pulled out his gun as he neared the side of the house, gesturing for Alex to go around to the back, without looking behind him to see if she was there. He took a moment to think of what a bust like this could do for his career, before shaking his head. It wasn't his bust, it was Alex's. Pressing himself against the wall next to a door which had remained unused in the time they had been watching, he finally looked around for her, his eyes widening as he saw her just standing in the middle of the drive staring at the opposite end of the house.

"Bolly!" He whispered loudly. "Get your arse down here. Now!"

Alex's gaze had slid back to the clown and she jumped as she heard Gene's hissed words, stepping closer to the farmhouse. She glanced back at the clown, her eyes going wide as he turned to look at her, his ghostly face serious as he shook his head before jerking it to indicate she should leave. For a moment she was paralysed with fear, until she saw him turn his attention to Gene, who was trying the handle of the door.

She was suddenly spurred into action, sprinting across the dusty ground toward Gene, not stopping as she reached him but barrelling straight into him, the momentum carrying them a few feet until they both landed in a patch of long grass under a tree.

"Are you insane? Wait, don't answer that. What the hell are you playing at?" He stared at her and tried to untangle himself from her body but at that moment gunshots began to sound from inside the house and the door he had been standing in front of splintered from the combined force of bullets and the large man who fell through it, collapsing to the ground in a bloody heap as sirens sounded in the distance.

##

Alex sipped the expensive whiskey but she hardly tasted it. She pulled Gene's coat tighter around her shoulders, closing her eyes as his scent washed over her. Luigi's voice asking Gene if they would be eating, seemed far away to her, and she didn't catch Gene's reply but she knew the moment he sat down next to her.

"Come on then," said Gene, watching Alex as she sat in the corner looking scared and pale. "How did you know?" He would never admit that he felt as shaken as she looked, that if it hadn't been for her he would have most likely been a bullet ridden corpse by now.

"I don't know," she whispered, opening her eyes and turning her head to look at him. "I really don't know, Gene. It was just...a feeling, a bad feeling. And I just knew that I had to get you away from the house."

He wanted to push, to demand that she told him the truth. There was no way that she had just had a feeling, but he didn't have to heart to keep on at her. "Well that's some talent you've got there, Bols, maybe for your next trick you can predict me some winners for tomorrows races!"

She smiled at him but it didn't reach her eyes. It wasn't a talent at all. Her father had appeared to her and warned her to get away from the house, and in doing so had saved Gene's and possibly her own life. The implications of that were too big to comprehend and so she picked up her glass and clinked it against Gene's, just thankful that he was still with her.


	17. The Scent Of A Woman

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I know that some of you are getting a little impatient with waiting for 'something' to happen, but this is a 100 fic challenge so there's plenty of time and to be honest, I'm struggling a bit with the finer points of smut writing! I will get there though, I promise!**

(Prompt – Smell)

The Scent Of A Woman

Date: Saturday 5th December 1981

Alex was standing behind the reception desk talking to Viv when the doors burst open and Gene and Ray burst in, a man, snarling, angry, his hands cuffed behind his back between them. She walked around the desk, approaching Gene who was holding onto the cuffs. "So this is where you've been all morning?" She asked, a little annoyed that he'd taken Ray with him and not her, her annoyance growing as Chris walked in behind them.

"Don't worry, Bols, I'll take you with me next time," replied Gene, yanking on the cuffs as the man struggled against them. "I just needed muscle over brains to pick this piece of shit up today, that's all."

She began to look offended but shrugged. She'd had a lot to do that morning and he was right, this didn't really look like a job she would have relished. She still didn't like being kept out of the loop though. "Who is he then?"

"This here is Kenneth Briggs, drug dealer, porn dealer, in fact, you name it and this bastard can get it for you. We've been trying to catch him for a while now and this morning we finally had a tip off about his whereabouts. Briggs, say hello to the nice DI," said Gene, tugging on the cuffs again.

Alex shook her head at Gene and turned to walk away but at that moment Briggs surged forward catching Gene off guard. He lunged at Alex, knocking her to the floor, before Ray and Chris got a hold of him again. "Bolly, you alright?" Gene asked holding out a gloved hand to her.

"I'm as fine as I can be after having a sixteen stone man throw himself at me," said Alex, taking his hand and letting him pull her up from the floor, rubbing her forehead where it had smacked against the hard tiled floor and wincing at the lump she could feel forming. "I think I'll leave you to it though." She gave him a nod and headed back to CID before he could think of a clever comment.

It was about an hour later when Chris came rushing into CID. "He's out cold, ma'am!" Chris said worriedly. "The Guv, you need to come!" Alex jumped up from her chair and followed her DC out of CID and into the Interview room.

"How the hell did this happen?" She barked at Chris and Ray as she caught sight of Gene lying on the floor and rushed over to his side. "It was Briggs, ma'am, he just went nuts, he's obviously sampling some of his own products or he wouldn't have been able to get anywhere near the Guv, let alone hit him with a chair!" Ray said, glancing over as Viv rushed in with the first aid kit.

Alex knelt down next to where Gene was laying, wincing when she saw the deep cut which ran from the middle of his forehead into his hairline, his hair darkening as the blood continued to ooze. "He's going to be really pissed off when he comes round," she said to no one in particular, instinctively reaching out to gently brush his hair away from the cut. "I meant, what was he doing alone in here with a known, violent suspect? And why the hell wasn't he cuffed? All three of you know better than that!"

She scowled as Ray and Chris both looked guiltily at one another. "Later." was all she said as she moved away slightly, wincing as Viv cleaned the cut, before looking over at her. "I think he might need stitches, ma'am, it's still bleeding."

"Well we need to bring him around first. Have you got any smelling salts in that box, Viv?" He nodded and opened the little bottle, holding it far away from himself and Alex and reaching out to wave it under Gene's nose.

Alex watched with baited breath, for a sign that Gene was coming around, but there was nothing and she had to fight the internal panic that something was really wrong and try to concentrate. "Chris, go and call an ambulance, now," she said, her eyes never leaving Gene's face. She waited until Viv had moved away before reaching out and taking one of his hands in hers.

"If you're playing me, Gene Hunt, I will be very unimpressed." Nothing. "Come on, you're the Manc Lion! How are you going to feel when word gets out that you were knocked out cold by a chair?" Nothing. She pursed her lips for a moment, before dipping her head, putting her mouth close to his ear. "Gene, please wake up, you're scaring me, now." She shook her head. "Besides, I hate hospitals and I really don't want to have to go and sit in one for hours while you have a sleep."

"Oh that's right, find a way to make it all about you," grumbled a voice in her ear. Her head shot up and she saw Gene blinking slowly, turning his head slightly to look at her. "Your bedside manner leaves a lot to be desired, Bols, did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Gene," she breathed, squeezing his hand tightly. "Thank god for that I thought..." She stopped and frowned before smacking him in the chest. "You scared the bloody life out of me, Hunt!" The anger in her voice was tempered only by the relief. Gene was her touchstone whether she liked it or not. He was the thing that she clung to the most to make sense of this world that she didn't belong in and the thought of losing him terrified her.

"Ow! Watch it, Bols!" He complained, trying to sit up, until she pushed him back down again. "I don't think so," she said pointedly. "And just so you know, you still have to go to the hospital anyway as that cut is still bleeding and you might have concussion."

"Well if I'm going then you're going with me!" He moaned. "Besides, it's your bloody fault," he muttered under his breath, hoping that it would be a while before she asked how he ended up in this situation, at least until he'd had time to come up with a story that he could fill Chris and Ray in on. There was no way he was going to admit that Briggs had goaded him, telling him all the things he would do to Alex when he got out. He'd let the other man take a swing at him in the hope that he could give him a good hiding for threatening her.

He moaned and complained all the way to the hospital and as he was getting stitched up she turned to him. "You should probably give up smoking as well," she said matter of factly. "Your nasal passages must be completely shot if those smelling salts couldn't bring you round!"

He snorted. "I am not giving up smoking, Bols, so forget it and there's nothing wrong with my nose." He turned to growl at the nurse and tried not to wonder at the fact that while the smelling salts hadn't done the trick, the scent of her; her perfume, her shampoo, so close to him, had.


	18. Protection

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! Thank you so much for all your reviews xx**

(Prompt – School)

Protection

Date: Tuesday 8th December 1981

Looking down at her shoes, she sighed and blinked the tears away. She felt lost, alone and sad and she hated it, that her life had changed so much, so quickly. All she wanted was for things to go back to how they were before. She had friends then and family, people who loved her and now, she just didn't know.

That was when she had the idea. It wasn't so silly, she was pretty sure she could find her way back there again if she tried hard enough, and when she did there would be someone who could help her, who she trusted to keep his word because he'd helped her before. Looking around to see if she was alone, she snuck out of the building and onto the street.

~~

Shaz laughed and shook her head as she handed Viv a cup of coffee. "Sorry, I'm no good at crosswords, but you should ask DI Drake, she'll definitely know the answer!" They both looked up as the door of the station opened and a young girl of about eight years old walked in, looking around nervously before approaching the desk. Shaz came around the front of the desk and leaned down with a kind smile. "Hello Miss, are you lost?"

The girl returned the smile, however nervously and shook her head. "No, I'm here to see… The Gene Genie. He said if I had...He said I could come." Shaz and Viv exchanged glances, both trying not to laugh. "Could you get him for me please? My name is Alexandra Price." Viv's eyes widened, realising who the little girl was, and he nodded, striding off down the corridor and hurrying into CID.

Alex looked up as Viv came in and saw him heading to Gene's office. "I wouldn't if I were you, Viv, he's in a horrible mood." Viv gave her a smile. "I know, Ma'am, it's just that Tim and Caroline Price's daughter is at the front desk asking for him." He knocked on the office door and stuck his head inside.

It hit her like a blow to the chest and for a moment she forgot to breathe. Pushing back her chair back she headed out of the door, stepping back quickly as she saw her younger self look around in her direction.

She walked back into CID, resting her hands on her desk. "No, no, no, this is wrong," she whispered to herself. "I may not have remembered him saving me, especially after what I saw, I accept that, but I absolutely would have remembered coming back here again on my own."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, Bolly," said Gene as he started to follow Viv out of the door. He stopped when he saw the look on her face, knowing that she had been close to Caroline Price. "You want to sit in while I talk to her?"

Alex's eyes went wide. Surely there was some time travel code about meeting your younger self, she was sure she'd seen it on a TV show that Molly used to watch. But she desperately wanted to know why the younger version of herself was there, and if she didn't go in, she knew that Gene wouldn't tell her. Nodding mutely, she walked into his office and waited.

~~

"Hello again," said Gene as he approached the young girl. Her smile brightened a little as she saw him and then dimmed as she shuffled her feet. "Hello," she replied quietly, her gaze darting to Shaz and Viv before settling back on him again.

"Why don't we go into my office and Shaz will get you and drink and maybe some biscuits?" Shaz nodded and headed off as Gene held out his hand to Alexandra and guided her through CID and into his office, waiting until she was sitting in the visitor's chair before taking his own. His eyes briefly caught Alex's and he frowned, as she seemed to slightly shrink away from the young girl.

Alexandra turned and looked at the woman who was leaning against the wall in the corner of the room as though considering her for a moment, before she turned back to Gene. "Sorry," She said, pausing as Shaz brought in a milkshake for her and left, closing the door behind her. "I know I'm supposed to be at school and I know that you'll have to call Evan to come and get me but you said that if I had any problems I should call you."

Alex struggled to keep her face impassive while faced with her past self. She couldn't help the pang of sadness and understanding she felt when she heard the defeat in the girl's voice and as she glanced at Gene she was surprised to see it on his face too, a rare glimpse of the man behind the tough guy persona.

"Don't you worry about school, or Evan, you just tell the Gene Genie about these problems," said Gene in a voice so soft that it made Alex shiver.

Alexandra looked down at her hands, which were folded, in her lap. "I don't want to go to school anymore. I hate it there. I want to leave and join the police, like you."

Alex bought her hand to her mouth, tears filling her eyes. She remembered now, some of it at least. She remembered not wanting to go to school and being adamant that she was going to be a policewoman, but once again, in her memories, it had been Evan who she'd told.

"The other girls are bullying you," she practically whispered, giving the young girl a small smile as she turned and nodded. "Because of what happened to your parents." Her eyes once again met Gene's, his face a blank mask, giving nothing away but he nodded imperceptibly for her to go on.

She pushed away from the wall to crouch down in front of the little girl, seeing her own big eyes staring back at her, full of tears. "They pull your hair and call you names, they push you down and then laugh."

"I thought that if I came to you," she turned and looked at Gene, "that maybe you could go and arrest them for me." It was such an innocent thing to say that for a moment, Alex wanted Gene to do it more than anything in the world.

Gene was silent for a moment, before coming around the desk. He reached down and took Alex's hand, surprising her as helped her to stand before taking her place in front of Alexandra and taking her much smaller hand. "Okay little lady, the Gene Genie is going to give you some advice, okay? You can definitely be a policewoman. In fact you can come and work for me as soon as you're old enough, but to do that you have to finish school, because I only have very clever policewoman working for me, like Bolly here who was top of her class in everything."

Alexandra nodded, her gaze fixed to Gene's face. "As for those other girls, when they pick on you, you just smile at them and hold your head up high because you're better than all of them put together and I wouldn't have any of them on my team."

Alex was stunned speechless as she watched Gene with her younger self, a rush of gratitude, affection...something, washing over her at his words of comfort and she had to physically hold herself back from going and throwing her arms around him.

"Of course, if that fails, I can show you a few tricks that might do the job." Alex shook her head, a small smile on her face. "Now I'm going to take you back to school, but don't worry, you won't get in trouble, okay?" Alexandra nodded. "I just need a quick word with Bolly, so you go and wait out there with Shaz and I'll be right out." He gestured to the WPC who smiled and took Alexandra's hand, leading her over to her desk.

"Why are kids so bloody cruel," he said with a sigh when the door was closed. Alex just shook her head, all the painful memories coming to the fore. "I take it you were once on the receiving end, Bols?"

"A long time ago," she replied quietly, "in another life."

He pulled on his driving gloves and picked up his keys, hating the sad look on her face. "Well what I said to her, goes for you too," he said. As he turned to the door, she reached out, touching his arm lightly. "Thank you," she said with feeling, their eyes meeting for a long moment. "From both of us." He gave her a slow nod and pulled the door open, stepping into the outer office

"Is she your girlfriend?" Alex heard her younger self ask, snorting when she heard Gene reply. "In her dreams little lady."


	19. Nothing To Fear

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! As always, thank you for taking the time to review!**

(Prompt – Death)

Nothing To Fear

Date: Friday 11th December 1981

"What have we got?" Alex asked as she climbed out of the Quattro, Gene mirroring her as Chris walked up to meet them. "Same M.O as before, Boss, throat slashed, body dumped in an alley. Can't tell yet whether she's a prozzie like the other ones but judging by the way she's dressed and the area of town we're in, it looks likely."

She approached the body carefully and crouched down, looking over the young woman, whose injuries seemed harsher in the glare of the street light from the main road. "There doesn't seem to be any sign of sexual assault and I can't see any other bruises or injuries apart from the slit throat."

"Christ," muttered Gene harshly as he got a good look at the woman. "She's barely more than a kid. Bastard!" He turned away; disgusted that he hadn't managed to stop whoever was doing this in time to save the woman at his feet. It was times like this that he hated his job.

She'd tried sleeping, tried to relax in front of the television, but in the end she'd given up. Looking at her watch, she saw that she had time for one drink downstairs before Luigi closed up for the night.

Looking around the restaurant, she was surprised to see that it was practically empty, apart from a small table in the corner. The one table that Luigi always had a reserved sign on. Gene's table. The man himself was sitting there, head in hands, the cigar in the ashtray sending a stream of smoke across the room.

She smiled at Luigi who handed her a glass of wine. "Signorina Drake, he sit there for an hour now, by his own, you make him go home, yes?"

"I'll try, Luigi, but it's been a rough day," she replied, taking her glass and sitting down opposite him, waiting for him to notice her as she sipped her wine.

He knew it was her. Without even opening his eyes and looking up, he knew it was Alex. Had heard the unmistakable click of heels, smelled the mingled scent of her shampoo and perfume as she sat down at the small table. "Go away, Drake, leave me be, please."

Alex's brows rose, trying to remember when he ever said please. That alone had her half convinced to allow him his privacy. But only half. "No," she said quietly. "I will not leave you alone, because you wouldn't if it was me who was upset."

He lifted his head to look at her, a scowl on his face. "I'm not upset, Drake, I just want a little bit of peace and quiet and the end of the day, why is that so much to ask for?" He took a drag on the cigar and downed his whiskey, walking to the bar for another before returning with a sigh when he saw that she was still there.

"You are upset, Gene, you only call me 'Drake' when you're upset, or pissed off with me, and as far as I know I haven't done anything wrong, so you must be upset." She gave him what she hoped was supportive smile, hating to see him this way, sinking into depression.

"You should be a detective with those skills of deduction," he replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but it lacked any real venom. She was right. He was upset. Upset that he'd had to tell another parent that her child was dead, upset that he'd had to watch as a family was torn apart by death.

"Are you afraid of dying, Bolly?" He asked quietly, gazing into his glass.

The question took her by such surprise that she knocked over her wine glass, watching as the deep claret stained the red and white checked tablecloth. She hurriedly got to her feet to get a cloth and mop up the mess, thanking Luigi as he handed her the bottle of wine.

She sat back down and focused on pouring another glass without Gene seeing her hand tremble. "Yes," she replied, not meeting his eyes. "I am. Aren't you?"

"No, not really. The way I see it, the only people who are afraid of dying are them that have folk to leave behind. Because that's where the pain and the fear are, you know, with the survivors. They're the ones who have to carry on living, knowing their loved ones will never be coming back. Once you're dead, that's it, you don't feel any pain."

She swallowed hard, her vision blurring as she stared down at the table. "How do you know that? That there's nothing else? That when you die, that's it?"

"I didn't say that there was nothing more, Bols, I said there was no more pain."

"But there might be, you don't know that. It might be just as painful for the dead as it is the living. What if they're trapped, with no way out, not able to see their loved ones, to make sure they're okay? What if you just carry on, with no rest, just an eternal cycle of living over and over, making the same mistakes, unable to change anything, just forced to watch it all unravelling in front of your eyes..." She trailed off when she realised what she was saying. Looking up to see him staring at her.

"And what if there isn't?" He retorted, mentally kicking himself for bringing up what was obviously a sensitive subject for her. "What if when you die, you really do go to a better place. You leave this shit world behind and all its problems to go somewhere where there's no pain, or worry or sleepless nights, just peace?"

"Your idea is much better than mine," she said softly. "I hope you're right. I know I would fear death a little less if that were the case."

They sat in silence both lost in their own thoughts, until Alex thought of something he'd said. She looked over at him. "You have people to leave behind, Gene, people who would grieve for you if you were gone, who would cry, would miss you."

Gene snorted. "I think you'll find, Bolly, that when I go there's more likely to be a queue of people waiting to dance a jig on my grave."

Without thinking, Alex reached across the table and laid her hand lightly over his. "I would miss you if you were gone, Gene. I would grieve for you and I would cry for you, so don't ever think that you have no one to leave behind, because you have me."

He stared down at her hand for a moment, trying to ignore the way his own tingled under her touch. "In that case, Bolly, I might be afraid to die after all."


	20. These Dreams

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I'm loving the wonderful reviews, thank you!**

(Prompt – Thunder)

These Dreams

Date: Tuesday 15th December 1981

"No one goes home until I have some answers, so I suggest that you all get cracking!" Alex had jumped slightly as Gene's door slammed shut so hard that it rattled in its frame. She'd watched him for a few minutes, stalking around his office, a lion in his den.

That had been about twenty hours ago, and because Gene's word was law, no one had gone home and the office was as bustling as it ever was even though it was close to one in the morning.

Alex looked down at the witness statements in front of her, trying to make sense of the blurred lines on the page, before giving up for a moment and taking a deep swig of the long cold coffee that sat at her elbow. It didn't help, she still had the slightly giddy headache of someone who should have slept hours ago. The storm that had settled over London all day seemed to be reaching it's pinnacle, but she was too tired to even notice the heavy claps of thunder anymore.

She allowed her mind to wander for a moment and wondered what Sam had made of 1980's Gene. Was he responsible for the change in his senior officer? Had he even lived long enough to see it or had Gene always been like this and Sam just hadn't seen it.

She doubted very much that 1973 Gene would put the entire department's private lives on hold on a regular basis in cases where he felt the need to stand solely responsible for the victim, like 1981 Gene did.

In this case it was a young, single mother who'd left her baby daughter with her own mother while she tried to earn a living stacking shelves in a nearby supermarket. On her way home she'd been badly beaten and was now in the hospital recovering from a concussion, a black eye two broken ribs. The main suspect was the ex boyfriend who was apparently convinced that she'd been seeing someone else, and Gene had everyone looking for him, or for clues that would lead to his whereabouts.

Part of her wondered what kind of woman would ever be attracted to a man who was capable of such violence to someone that he supposedly loved, would willingly have a child with him. It gave her such a jolt when she realised what she'd thought that she dropped the cup, splashing the statements with coffee.

Her mother had been one of those women, although she hadn't realised until it was too late, much too late. Her father had been much worse than the man they were now hunting and that thought alone brought burning tears to her eyes. What kind of man was willing to kill his wife and daughter over an affair? And if he had a hand in creating her then did that mean that she too had that murderous streak inside her?

She snorted and heard Gene's voice in her head going on about 'pschobabble'. She didn't even get jealous as a rule, it just wasn't in her, and for that she was glad that she took after her mother. Sighing again, she fumbled in her handbag for some aspirin and swallowed them with the last dregs of her coffee, folding her arms on the desk and cushioning her head on them. If she could just catch fifteen minutes sleep she was sure she would be fine.

_She recognised the car instantly, a blue ford escort, and the clown standing beside it, smiling at her. "What if I said you could have them back, Alex," he said, cocking his head to the side. "What would you do to have them back, what would you sacrifice?"_

_Her eyes went wide and rushed over to the car, seeing her parents trapped inside, her mother calling her name in despair. "Anything," she whispered, "please, I'll do anything to have them back."_

_The clown's smile widened. "Good."_

_She looked back inside the car and her heart leapt into her throat. "No... NO!"_

_Gene was inside the car, pulling at the handle, his face red with anger, set with determination._

_"Gene, oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" She looked around wildly for the clown, for a way to get Gene out, but she was alone._

Gene walked back into the station, an exhausted look on his face. He'd sent everyone else home after a few celebratory drinks at Luigi's. They'd caught the ex boyfriend and got a confession out of him, and that was good enough for Gene. He was going have a large whiskey in his office and head home himself, but first he had to wake Alex who he knew was going to be mightily pissed that he left her to sleep at her desk while they made the arrest. Although how she could sleep with the thunder loud enough to rattle the windows he'd never know.

Pushing open the doors to CID, he heard her whimpering in her sleep and moved quickly to her side, unsure or whether he should wake her or not.

_"It's no good, Alex." Gene said, shaking his head at her._

_She was crying now, harder as she tried to break the window. His face contorted in rage. "You have to get away. I mean it, get away from the bloody car, DI Drake!"_

_"I'm not leaving you, Gene, now come on! You have to try!" She kicked at the car door, the fear and frustration clear on his face, terrifying her more._

_'My mother said, to get things done,  
You better not mess with Major Tom..."_

_"I'm sorry, Alex," he said quietly, pressing his hand to the glass, a sob escaping her as she did the same. "I'm sorry too, Gene..."_

_The song ended and she heard a click and then a boom, and then nothing..._

"Gene!" Alex's head shot up as a crack of thunder filled the air and she looked around in confusion, seeing the empty office, and then feeling a hand on her shoulder. "Bad dream, Bolly?" Gene asked, his face concerned as he saw how pale she was, her eyes sunken and terrified.

Her head whipped around at the sound of his voice and for a moment she just stared at him, unable to reconcile what she'd just seen with the larger than life man standing in front of her. Her face began to crumple, her sobs sounding loud in the silence as she gazed up at him.

"Hey, hey, come on, none of that, Bolly," said Gene as he moved in, pulling her to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. "Shhhh, come on, it was just a nightmare, you were having a nightmare. Although judging by how you shouted my name, I must have done something really bad!"

The feeling of his arms, those strong arms holding her close to the hard, warm bulk of his body was too much for Alex and she fisted her hands in his shirt, crying out the fear and shock of the dream and holding on to the reality.

Stroking her hair as she cried, Gene closed his eyes and let out a long breath, shutting off all the emotions that were trying to rush to the forefront of his mind. She needed him, just for tonight, just for a moment and he wasn't going to let her down.

Eventually she ran out of tears but didn't move away from him, listening to his strong heartbeat, letting him soothe her splintered mind. "I dreamed that I lost you," she whispered. "That I couldn't save you..." She held him tighter as the tears threatened to reappear.

He rested his cheek on the top of her head, and ignored the part of his mind that wanted to see more than was there. "The Gene Genie doesn't need saving, Bols, he's the one who does the saving, usually you! Come on, let's get you home," he said, unable to help relishing the way she still clung to him as the thunder sounded off in the distance.


	21. Harder To Breathe

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

(Prompt – Air)

Harder To Breathe

Date: Friday 18th December 1981

Alex pushed open the door and stormed out onto the roof. It was the only place she could think of to get some peace and quiet and it was too early to start drinking, so she had to calm herself down another way.

Gene was in one of his moods and had snapped at every member of CID at least once already today, That was without putting down every idea she'd had and speaking over the top of her which she hated. She kicked at the wall in frustration. She'd never met a man who could wind her up so fast, could bring her temper to boiling point with so few words, but just as easily could make her feel safe, wanted and like a part of a real team, a family as she'd once called them.

Sometimes, when he looked at her, it seemed like time was standing still and all the air had been sucked out of the room. Times when she was sure that he was about to kiss her, and in those moments she wanted nothing more than to let it happen, consequences be damned. There was more between them than a working relationship, of that she was sure, their arguments were too fierce, the words between them too cutting to be purely professional. As much as she tried to fight it, she was attracted to him and that feeling just seemed to be getting stronger with every week she was stuck in 1981.

But he was so bull-headed, arrogant and proud and it was that side of him that had her standing on the roof of a police station in the middle of the day. She wished he would let her in, wanted to see what it was that made him the way he was, apart from the fact that she was over two decades out of her time and men were different here. Maybe that was part of the attraction, the fact that he was who he was and made no apologies for it.

"Bastard," she muttered to herself, walking across the roof to the small wall that ran around the edge, looking out across the city skyline. It was so different in 2008 that in 1981 it almost looked like a painting. There was no 'Gherkin'; no London Eye, not even Canary Wharf was there yet, although it would only be a few years before building started on that. Yet even with all these symbols of 'her' London missing, she had begun to believe that this was her home now, that 2008 was just a memory to her, that she couldn't get back, and still, the only thing that stopped her from breaking down when she thought of it was the impossible man downstairs.

She looked up at the clear winter sky and thought about Sam. What had he seen when he stood on the roof of the GMP building? Had he seen the buildings rising up into the sky, the Manchester of 2006 and decided that there was no place for him there, or had his thoughts been blinded by 1973, by the lifestyle of a bygone decade, by the people he'd met, by Annie and Gene.

She knew she should have seen it coming, the suicide of a man who seemingly couldn't live in his own world anymore. At that time she'd thought his words and subsequent actions were the products of someone who'd undergone a serious trauma and been in a coma, not a man who had come out of his coma into a different time.

She braced her arms on the wall and looked over as far as she could. Is that how she would feel? If she ever returned to her own time and place, would she end up standing on a roof staring out at her London and feel nothing? Would she long to be back in her flat above Luigi's, to go to work everyday in a place where she was a minority, where she faced prejudice? Of course not. She had something anchoring her to 2008, she had a daughter, someone she was responsible for, she would never miss this place and all the struggles she faced here.

But even as the thoughts crossed her mind she felt sorrow, a pang in the pit of her stomach at the thought of never seeing them again; the friends that she had made, the relationships she had cultivated. The thought of never hearing his voice again, or staring into those stormy blue eyes, or never getting the chance to...

She spun around as she heard footsteps on the roof behind her, her eyes widening at the sight of Gene striding toward her, before she pushed away the thoughts she'd been having and narrowed them. "Go away, Gene, I don't want to speak to you right now."

He snorted as he reached her, looking over the wall as she had just been doing. "Well I gathered that, Bols, but I didn't think us having an argument would justify you coming up here and throwing yourself off the roof!" He was making a joke of it, but couldn't quite hide the worry in his eyes.

"Oh please," she replied sarcastically. "I know you think that you're God's gift to women, Gene, but I hardly think you're worthy of me killing myself over! Killing you maybe! But not myself. Now, can you go away so I can get my homicidal feelings under control and then I'll come back down and everything will be fine again!"

Gene stared at her for a minute, trying to think of a glib reply. She'd brushed it off, but truthfully, he wouldn't be surprised if she had come up here to jump. Not because of him, he wasn't that vain, but because he wasn't always entirely sure that she was in her right mind and that worried him, no, not worried, terrified him.

"Well as much as I would love to leave you up here having your very own pity party, I'm afraid we've got this pesky little thing called a crime to solve and if you don't mind, I'd like to get said crime solved before six so I can go over to Luigi's and have a drink. Is that alright with you?"

Alex sighed and pushed away from the wall. She knew that one of her worst faults was that she could never let anything go, it was one of the reasons that she and Pete had argued so much, so it surprised her to realise that where Gene was concerned, her anger at him lasted only minutes and was then forgotten.

She gave him a glare for good measure before walking past him back to the fire escape. It wouldn't do to let him know that after all.


	22. Sweet Little Lies

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

(Prompt – Lie)

Sweet Little Lies

Date: Monday 21st December 1981

Gene put down the notes he was reading through and reached for the glass of wine that was sitting on the glass coffee table. It was far too late to still be working but sometimes the work they did wasn't 9 to 5. He looked over at the woman who was sitting on the other end of the sofa and took a moment to study her. She looked so different when her face was clear of make up, younger, more approachable, especially with her guard down.

The haughty look that she so often carried was missing, softening her features and the way she was twirling a piece of hair around her fingers as she concentrated on the open folder before her reminded him of the actions of a girl, not a woman. But DI Alex Drake was all woman and even in tracksuit bottoms and a jumper, big woolly socks on her feet, curled up on her sofa with her legs tucked under her, she was still the sexiest woman he'd ever met.

Alex could feel his eyes on her, even as she read her case notes, but didn't look up. She knew she must look a fright, dowdy without her usual make up and skin-tight jeans, but when he'd appeared at her door with a new case and a Chinese takeaway, she'd just smiled and let him in. She worked better like this. Here she could relax and be herself, she didn't have to put on a front, not when it was just the two of them, anyway. Finally his gaze to be too much for her and she lifted her head, giving him a questioning smile. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head and knocked back the wine, refilling his glass and topping hers up. "Nothing. Mind if I smoke?" There was no way he was going to tell her that he'd been thinking about her, even though he knew that the strange tension that was always there, hovering in the background between them wasn't solely his doing.

She sighed and gestured across the room. "The answer isn't going to change, just because you keep asking it, Gene. You can smoke over there by the window as long as you open it first." He smirked and she watched as he got to his feet, walking over to the window before lighting up. His suit jacket was gone as was his tie and he'd taken his shoes off after the first hour of being there. His shirtsleeves were rolled up and the top button was undone at the throat. Alex surprised herself when she felt a blush staining her cheeks but it was only in these moments when they were alone and he wasn't putting on his own big macho show, that she got a glimpse of Gene Hunt as other women must see him, as a man. He was leaning against the wall, blowing smoke out of the open window, one long leg crossed over the other and Alex had the sudden urge to go to him, to press herself against his body and plant a kiss at his throat where his shirt was open.

Gene frowned as he looked over and saw her staring. "What's the matter, Bolly? I'm blowing it out of the window aren't I, there's no need to watch me like I'm going to set fire to the blinds!"

"Nothing," she said quickly, his words shaking her out of her reverie and causing her blush to deepen. "I was thinking about the case, that's all." She had no idea where her thoughts had come from and wondered for a moment if it was time to discreetly find someone to work off her sexual energy with, to stop her mentally hitting on her boss.

Glancing back over at him, she watched as he leaned out of the window and stubbed his cigar out on the outside wall before walking back over and slumping down on the other end of the sofa with a yawn. "I think we're going to have to call it a night, Bols," he said, stretching his arms along the back of the sofa and letting his head fall back, his eyes closing. "I can't see straight anymore and I doubt if you can either."

In truth, he wanted to go before he embarrassed himself. He couldn't concentrate on the case anymore because his mind had started to wander and his body was always quick to follow. When they were alone together late at night it they always seemed to reach a point where something shifted between them and that was when he usually left. To have her so close and not be able to touch her became torture.

Alex was struck by how much younger Gene looked when he was relaxed, with his eyes closed. The lines on his face melted away, leaving a handsome, dare she say it, sexy man and for a moment she wondered what he would do if she leaned over and kissed him. Would he stay here with her or would he make his excuses and leave. Looking at his fingers, so close to her face as he stretched them out, she had just silently dared herself to rest her cheek in his open palm when his eyes opened and he turned his head to look at her. She held his gaze and for the longest moment they just stared at each other.

"Tell me what you're thinking, Alex," he said quietly, his face serious, seeing the indecision in hers. He didn't know why he was pushing the point. She'd made her excuses before, and this time was sure to be no different.

She took a long, deep breath and let it out slowly. Wanting more than anything in that moment to tell him the truth and let the chips fall where they may. "I'm thinking that you're right, Gene. It's far too late for working," she replied, cursing her cowardice, even as she tried to convince herself that it was the right thing to do.

She got to her feet and stretched. "You can sleep here if you want," she said, her cheeks colouring as she realised what she'd said. "The sofa is actually quite comfortable."

Watching her silently, Gene gave her a slow nod. "Cheers, Bols," he said in a voice that seemed too casual after the potent moment before. She nodded and grabbed him a pillow and the spare blanket she kept on the chair for the nights when she couldn't face sleeping in the bed on her own.

"Goodnight, Gene," she said quietly, as she headed to her bedroom, trying to clear her mind of all thoughts of him.

"Night, Alex," he replied, turning on the sofa and shoving the pillow under his head, wondering if he'd ever be truthful with her and if she'd ever return the favour.


	23. A Merry Little Christmas

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

**Apologies for the wait on this one, and for not giving you the Christmas day fic that you all seemed to want, but I already had this one outlined. I hope you like it anyway!**

(Prompt – Christmas)

A Merry Little Christmas

Date: Thursday 24th December 1981

"Granger! Explain!" Gene shouted across CID as the young WPC came out of the kitchen with two mugs of coffee, almost spilling them as she was barked at. "Gene! Leave her alone. She's just trying to get into the Christmas spirit, something that you could do with a bit of!" Alex gave him a pointed look and returned her attention to her paperwork

"Guv?" She asked in confusion, placing one of the cups on Alex's desk, and cringing slightly as Gene snatched the other from her hand, pointing up at the doorway. "Don't 'Guv' me in that innocent voice, I know you put this here and you can just bloody well take it down again. I don't think I need to remind you that this is a police station, despite the fact that between you and tinsel knickers here, CID now looks like Santa's bloody grotto!"

Shaz and Alex exchanged glances and Alex looked around the department, pleased that she'd managed to at least make an effort for Christmas, despite it being the last thing she wanted to celebrate at the moment. They'd gone to Gene one night in Luigi's and asked him if they could put up a few decorations and after several bottles of wine, he'd reluctantly agreed. Okay, so maybe they'd gone a bit over the top, but no one else seemed to mind, in fact no one had really seemed to notice.

"It's mistletoe, Guv, Shaz said in explanation, edging closer to Alex's desk in case she needed someone to hide behind. "We just thought as it is part of traditional Christmas decorations that you wouldn't mind too much..." She looked at Alex for help.

"You know, Shaz, I'm not sure that DCI Hunt, knows what Mistletoe is most often used for!" Alex smiled and sat back in her chair, raising her brows to Gene in challenge. She'd bought the mistletoe as an afterthought, admittedly to see if he would kick up a fuss over it. Men were so predictable. Of course, she wasn't going to mention that when she'd bought it, she'd amused and shocked herself with several daydreams about getting caught under it with her bad tempered boss.

"Nice try, Detective, but using psychiatry on me won't work." He folded his arms across his chest and stared down at her. "If you want a kiss from the Gene Genie then you're going to have to ask for one, without the excuse of a poisonous plant hanging over the door." Shaz giggled and raised her eyebrows at Alex.

The smile left Alex's face, to be replaced with a calculating look. She didn't even try correcting him any more, knowing he said 'psychiatry' on purpose. "Only you would look at mistletoe and see a poisonous plant, Gene," she said matter of factly. "And for your information, I have no intention of kissing you, under the mistletoe or not!"

"Good," he replied, walking back to his office and closing the door. Once he was seated behind his desk, he realised that both Alex and the mistletoe were in his eye line and shook his head. He sat back in his chair and kicked his legs up on the desk. He hated Christmas. It was the only time of year he felt out of control and like he didn't belong. Of course it didn't help that the department was as quiet as it had ever been, so he had nothing to do but wait for his shift to be over.

He scowled as he saw Viv walk in and be accosted by Alex and Shaz who both kissed him on the cheek as he finished his shift and waved goodbye. He wondered what Alex was doing for Christmas. As far as he could make out from her muddled conversations, she didn't have any friends or family to spend the day with, and didn't seem to have any contact with her daughter.

Just for a moment he wondered if she'd want to spend it with him. He looked at the whiskey in his hand wondering if he was drunker than he'd thought and rubbed his hand over his face as Shaz squealed, getting caught under the mistletoe with Chris.

Alex had given up on getting any more work done. The rest of CID were all finally getting into the spirit, as their shifts came to an end, chatting and joking. Ray was getting ready to leave, heading back to Manchester to see his mum, and Chris and Shaz were staying at Shaz's parents. She looked into the office, seeing Gene staring into space and tried to imagine how he would spend his day. Would he be going back to Manchester too?

She had big plans for Christmas day which included sleeping and drinking and not getting dressed, and she smiled to herself as she thought that a day like that would probably appeal to her DCI too. She waved everyone off as they said their goodbyes and suddenly realised that there was only her and Gene left. She pursed her lips and headed to his office, opening the door and leaning against the frame.

"Well, that's CID done for Christmas then, Guv," she said with a cheery smile, watching as he downed the shot of whiskey in his hand. "So I suppose I'll be off then and I'll see you on Monday."

Gene looked up and didn't miss the fact that she seemed to be stalling, her hands shoved in the pockets of her jeans. "Right then, off you go, Bols, I'm sure you have a busy few days ahead of you. Parties and posh dinners and whatnot..."

She was going to just agree with him and leave; too tired to do the little dance they had started to engage in a lot more often since the explosion. But on the off chance that she wasn't the only one with no life... "Umm, actually, no. No posh dinners, no parties, just me, lots of wine and the Queen's speech." She looked down at the floor. "What about you, going back up north, catching up with old friends?"

"Nothing left for me in Manchester, Bolly, that's why I moved down here." He paused and seemed to think about his words. "Not much here either, but I'm not one for Christmas, as you probably gathered, so I'll probably just drink myself unconscious and then come back to work. Suits me fine."

She hated this. Hated the way they were with one another sometimes. They were colleagues, friends, and both alone at a time when no one should be. So why was it so hard to say what she was thinking, and why did it feel as though it would be a defeat on her part if she did speak.

"For God's sake, this is ridiculous," she muttered. "Gene, if you fancy some company tomorrow, come up to the flat. I'll cook...something. We can get drunk and watch crap on TV and then even if it's the worst Christmas ever at least we wouldn't have spent it alone."

He watched her as she struggled through what she wanted to say, and was impressed that she had, even if she couldn't look at him. He knew that there were worse ways to spend Christmas, a lot worse than spending them with a woman who he liked, admired and who wouldn't nag him about his drinking. "Well Bolly, if you're that hard up for company..." He stopped when he saw the anger flash in her eyes and held his hands up. "Yes. I'd like that, thank you."

She let out the breath she'd been holding. "Good, right, okay then." She was surprised at how pleased she was that he'd accepted and looked at her watch to cover the smile on her face. "Luigi's?"

"Oh yes," he replied, standing and pulling his coat on as they headed out of his office into CID. He watched as she walked to the door and turned to face him. "Ladies first, Bolly," he said eyeing the mistletoe with a smirk. "I told you, I'm not falling for that. You want a kiss, you've got to ask for one!"

She returned his smile as they headed out along the corridor to the front doors, pushing them open together, the cold night air slapping at them, causing Alex to stop and zip up her jacket.

Gene turned as she stopped and without a thought, reached out to untuck her collar, only realising what he was doing when his fingertips brushed against her throat, finding himself unable to move them as their eyes met. Alex shivered from the brief touch and found herself drawn into his gaze, that intense gaze that saw everything.

Taking a step toward him, she lifted her head before pressing her lips gently to his. Her eyelids fluttered closed as she lost herself just for a second before she pulled back.

"Bolly..." Gene had been so shocked that he hadn't even had time to react. It had been the briefest of kisses, but it had hit him like lightning. Clearing his throat, he tried to sound casual. "What was that for?"

Alex smiled and pointed up to the doorway of the station. "I heard it was tradition to kiss under a poisonous plant at Christmas," she said, heading down the steps and across the road to Luigi's without looking back. "Thank you, Viv," she said under her breath.

Gene shook his head and smiled, before following her across the road. "Clever, Bolly, very clever."


	24. Comfort And Joy

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! I hope that everyone enjoyed episode 1 on Friday as much as I did! This chapter wasn't in my original plan (yes I have an overall plan!) but as so many of you asked for it, here is Christmas Day.**

(Prompt – Home)

Comfort And Joy

Date: Friday 25th December 1981

The sound of muffled laughter and the scraping of a key trying to find the lock broke the through the silence of the empty flat. The door suddenly burst open and two people came stumbling through it, holding one another up as they made their way into the living room and finally collapsed down onto the sofa.

"Be it ever so humble..." Alex managed with a giggle as she tried to unzip one of her boots, "There's no place like home...Wherever that might be!"

Gene took a moment to glance around, noting the small fake tree on the side table by the window that usually held his ashtray; a string of coloured lights around the kitchen arch.

"This no time to be sitting around, waffling on, Bolly! We've got about ten minutes left of Christmas day and I for one need a drink to oversee the passing of the occasion!" Raising his eyebrows, Gene looked over at her, frowning at the woman who was slumped half on the sofa, half on the floor.

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" She announced, giving him a triumphant look as she got one of her boots off, before crawling to the kitchen and pulling herself upright, grabbing a bottle of scotch and two glasses and weaving slowly back to the sofa, thrusting the items into his hands.

Luigi had taken pity on them the previous night, when Alex had told him of her invitation to Gene and then confided that all she had to offer him for Christmas lunch was a lump of cheese and half a loaf of bread which was probably past its best. He was so thrilled that his two favourite customers were spending the day together that he had spoken to Mrs Luigi and invited them to come and spend Christmas day with him and his family.

Alex had gratefully accepted for them both, and she was so glad that she had. What had followed was one of the best Christmases she could ever remember having, complete with fantastic food, great company and enough alcohol that it had taken her and Gene nearly twenty minutes to get up to her flat from the restaurant downstairs, where they had spent the day.

Gene poured them both a drink and watched as Alex started work on the other boot, shaking his head. "You see, Bolly, you need boots like mine that you just slip on and off!" He said, demonstrating by attempting to push one of his boots off using his other foot and failing miserably.

"Oh yes, that looks much easier!" She replied, finally barefoot; her boot lying halfway across the room. She crawled across the floor to where he was sitting and grabbed his foot, trying to pull the boot off for him. "You do realise that these boots are ridiculous, don't you, Gene?" She asked as one of the snakeskin boots went sailing across the room.

"Oi! If you're going to start insulting my boots then I'm leaving!" He retorted, although there was no real threat in his voice. Truth be told, he rather liked that she was taking his boots off for him, it was rather homely.

Struggling to get his other boot off, Alex turned and gave him a slightly lopsided smile. "Oh Gene, if we left one another every time an insult was thrown, then we would never see each other!" She got the boot off, her smile widening as he reached forward to pull her back up onto the sofa. She grabbed her drink off of the table before settling back on the sofa, too drunk to even care that she leaning against her DCI.

Gene looked down at her, his arm moving naturally around her shoulders to pull her closer, as she rested her head on his chest. Even in his drunken state, he knew that this wasn't an everyday occurrence and was something to be savoured. "Bolly," he murmured, taking a sip of the scotch. A muffled "Mmm?" was her only answer. "Thanks for today." Alex let out a contented sigh. "It's Luigi you should be thanking. Without him, your Christmas dinner would have been cheese on toast!"

"Wouldn't have mattered," he said softly. "You invited me to spend the day with you and you didn't have to do that. It's been..." He paused and knocked the rest of his drink back. "Well thanks anyway."

Lifting her head from his chest, she looked up at him, meeting his gaze. "You're welcome," she replied with a gentle smile, feeling as safe and at home as she ever had here. "Merry Christmas, Gene." The sight of her face, relaxed, happy, softened by the alcohol and the relaxing day, made Gene's chest ache with longing and he dipped his head slightly, pressing his lips to hers.

Alex's breath caught in her throat at the softness of the kiss, knowing that when she'd arrived so many months before, she would have never thought him capable of being so gentle. She lifted her hand to his face, her lips parting as the kiss momentarily deepened between them. There was nothing rushed or urgent in the kiss, just a mutual feeling of...Something. It ended slowly, with a brush of lips, once, twice and then it was done. Gene leaned forward to top up their glasses, hiding the slight tremor in his fingers as he poured, wondering how a simple kiss from her could bring his entire body to life.

Taking the glass from him with a hand that wasn't as steady as she would have liked, Alex spoke. "Next year I'll be a bit more organized and will attempt to actually cook something myself, rather than relying on poor Luigi to take us in like strays."

His eyebrows rose. "Next year? So you're staying then? No more whittering on about getting back home?" Gene asked casually, hating how often she mentioned leaving, how she always made it sound so final.

Alex paused with her glass halfway to her mouth, a Christmas memory coming to her out of the blue. It seemed like a hundred years ago now. A little girl's excited face, sitting next to the tree, shaking the brightly wrapped presents and begging Alex to let her open them. Alex tried to place the memory, the little girl's name on the tip of her tongue, knowing that once, the sight of that face had made her happier than anything. But at that moment in time, her mind fought against making the connection, not wanting her to dwell on it while she was here.

"I am home," she replied, reaching out to clink her glass against his.


	25. Was It Worth It?

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!** **Wow! Quarter of the way through! I didn't think I'd be able to write ten snapshots, let alone twenty five! Only seventy five to go! I hope everyone is still enjoying them and that they aren't getting repetitive. I really am trying to get some M rated work up, but it's a lot harder than I thought. I have no one to bounce these snippets off and I don't want them to be crap, so please bear with me and please review if you like them!**

(Prompt – Why)

Was It Worth It?

Date: Monday 28th December 1981

It was stupid, she knew, but her flat had seemed sadly empty once all the newspaper clippings and notes had been taken down. It had seemed like without having a project to focus on, she'd given up completely and that wasn't the case at all. She just had a different prospective on it now.

That was how, for the second time in her career, she came to be studying Sam Tyler. Of course, she had to hide everything she found, all the photocopies, the notes, the odd photo she'd managed to find. The last thing she wanted was for Gene to find everything and he did seem to be there more often than not. There was no way he would understand, and she didn't want to dredge up old memories, painful memories.

She sipped her wine and tucked her legs up underneath as she read what she'd just written, flexing the fingers of her right hand as she did. What she wouldn't give for her laptop right now. She threw the pad down and closed her eyes, thinking back to how it had all started.

_Sitting in her office, staring at the desk, Alex could hardly contain her excitement. DCI Sam Tyler had consented to let her study his case, the most unique one she had ever come across. He'd been hit by a car and slipped into a coma due to trauma to the brain. However when he'd finally awoken, he'd been different, distant, unable to function well, and more than that, much more._

He hadn't been back at work for long, but there on her desk was his spoken account of what he could remember from the coma he'd slipped into after being hit by a car.

_She'd never met him before but he'd been an excellent policeman before the accident, with a spotless record. When he'd heard about what she did, studying fellow officers who'd undergone severe head trauma, he'd sent her his written thoughts, followed by the tape recordings that now sat on her desk. _

_Looking at her watch, Alex knew she should call it a day, start fresh in the morning but she thought she would just listen to the first five minutes and then go and pick Molly up from Evan's. She pressed play on the tape recorder._

"_My name is Sam Tyler. I had an accident, and I woke up in 1973. Was I mad, in a coma, or back in time? Whatever had happened, it was like I'd landed on a different planet. If I could figure out why I was here, then maybe I could get home."_

####

She had stayed in the office that night listening to Sam's account of what happened to him, only pausing to call Evan and ask him if he could have Molly overnight. It shamed her now, knowing how often she had neglected her daughter but she had been so drawn into Sam's 1973 world and the people he had surrounded himself with that she couldn't stop listening.

Her heart had gone out to Sam, hearing the fear and despair in voice as he remembered what it was like to feel like he would never get back to 2006. But she had wondered why, of all the people his mind could have created, of all the personalities and quirks, Detective Chief Inspector Gene Hunt was the one he had chosen. He was the very worst of what the public thought of the police force. But the more she had listened, the more she'd heard admiration, respect and even affection for the imaginary man who had guided him, or more accurately, shoved him, through this journey.

She shook her head and finished her wine. Of course, she now knew that he wasn't imaginary at all. But how could it be that he was real? What was Gene Hunt? Why did they both end up with him and why was it that despite the fact he was everything that good police officers like herself and Sam had despised, he had worked his way into their hearts? She brought her fingers to her lips, feeling them curve into a small smile as she remembered their kiss on Christmas day. Of course, everything was back to normal now, with both of them acting like it hadn't happened, but that was okay, better in fact. They had to work together, and besides, they had been drunk and it probably hadn't meant anything to him...

"It's too late for this, Alex," she said to herself. "No need to drive yourself insane trying to figure out Gene Hunt, I'm sure he'll manage that all by himself!" Putting her glass down on the coffee table, she stood and walked to her bedroom, crawling under the covers and willing sleep to come to her.

Her eyes flew open as she heard a noise coming from the living room and her heart began to pound with the fear of one being woken from a deep sleep. She slowly got out of bed and looked around for a weapon, cursing to herself, as she found nothing. She crept to the bedroom door and looked around it into the living room, her eyes going wide as she saw the man sitting on her sofa. "Hello Alex."

She opened the door and stepped into the room, grabbing her robe as she made her way to where he was. "Sam?"

He smiled and crossed his legs. "You have questions for me. I might be able to answer them. I'd like to answer them, to be able to help you find your way home, whichever one you decide is the right one."

She turned a lamp on, blinking at the sudden light and rubbing her eyes. Sam Tyler was definitely sitting on her sofa. "What...Why...How..." She shook her head, and grabbing her glass, headed for the kitchen to pour a glass of wine, before walking back in and sitting down at the table, watching Sam warily.

Sam smiled at the guarded look on her face. "I don't know why you're so surprised to see me, Alex, after all you've already gone back in time, how much stranger can this be?"

"Right," she said with a nod. "Although it would have been nice if you'd have turned up during the day so as not to almost give me a heart attack!" He laughed at that and she couldn't help but smile, seeing how it transformed his face, made him look younger. "So, not a coma then? Not in your case anyway!"

"But a coma in yours?" Sam shook his head. "I can't talk about that, this place, what it is. I'm not even sure that I know. That's not why I'm here." He reached out for the folder on the coffee table. "Still studying me then? I'm flattered, Alex, but my heart will always belong to another!" He smiled again. "Ask." When she just frowned he sat up, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Ask me what you want to know."

Alex sipped her wine and pulled her knees up to her chest as she thought. "Well if you can't tell me what this place is, I'm assuming that you can't tell me how to get back to 2008...2009… To where I came from?" She sighed when he shook his head. "Tell me why, Sam. Why did you jump, why did you go back to 1973 after trying so hard to get away?"

A thoughtful look crossed his face as Alex tried to remember the year she'd come from. "You know the answer to that, Alex," replied Sam quietly. "It was never the same when I woke up. I didn't belong any more; I was numb, empty. 1973 made me feel a lot of things, but I always felt alive there, more alive than I ever had in my own time."

Her brows rose in surprise at the simple reply. "So your only way out was suicide? You had no way of knowing that you would wake up in 1973 again! What on earth could have been important enough to come back to?"

His smile softened. "That you're even asking me that, tells me that you haven't sought Annie out yet," he replied. "She was worth coming back for, Alex. But you're right; I didn't know if I would get back to 1973. I just couldn't live without feeling anymore, so I took a chance and it was the best thing I ever did."

Alex shook her head. "Even though you only had eight years here, it was still worth it?" She asked, trying to make sense of it all.

Sam rested his elbows on his knees. "They were the best eight years of my life and I wouldn't have changed them for anything." He stared into her face. "You're starting to feel the same aren't you, Alex? The lines are becoming blurrier, 2008 is feeling more like a dream and 1981 is becoming more of a reality for you."

Alex shook her head. "You're way off, Sam. But it is becoming clear why you drove Gene mad!" She smiled at him. "You were right about him though. He's quite something, and I will be sad to leave him..." She surprised herself at that, not realising how much it had been playing on her mind that getting back to her old life meant leaving Gene.

Sam watched her, seeing the emotions passing over her face. "He was a pain in the arse to work with, but underneath it all he's a good man, and he was a good friend to me, the best one I ever had in either life." He looked behind him to the door and got to his feet.

"I have to go, Alex, I'm not really meant to be here. But remember this. You don't have to leave him; you can stay. If you stop fighting, you can stay." He turned to walk to the door. "I hope you make the right decision, for the right reasons. And if you see Annie, tell her I always loved her."

Swallowing hard, Alex frowned. She wasn't staying here, no matter what she had told Gene while she was drunk, she couldn't. Someone needed her; the little girl whose name she still couldn't quite remember. She turned to tell Sam that but found herself suddenly alone in the flat. "I'm sorry," she whispered to herself. "I think I have to keep fighting."


	26. Auld Lang Syne

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

**Please review if you're enjoying the story, it gives me the confidence to continue!**

(Prompt – New Year)

Auld Lang Syne

Date: Thursday 31st December 1981

"Luigi's again? Really?" Alex shook her head. "You lot need to get out more, or else I need to get some non Police friends!" Alex sat back in her chair and let out a sigh. It was New Years Eve and she wasn't in the best of moods. She'd never imagined that she would still be here to see in 1982, in fact she'd dearly hoped that she wouldn't be, but here she was, still sitting at her desk, with her nameplate in front of her, being told that CID's big New Year party would be held, surprise, surprise, at Luigi's.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about, Bols. Luigi's is our local and it's close to the station if we get called back in." Gene shook his head. She always had to argue, even about something as stupid as where they drank. "I thought you'd have been pleased, at least when you've had enough you can just stagger up the stairs to bed, not like the rest of us who actually have to travel home."

Alex looked up at Gene who was perched on the edge of her desk. "Oh really, so when you get absolutely smashed out of your head tonight, you're going to attempt to make your way home, are you? Or is it more likely that once again I will be woken by the sound of you banging on my door so you can crash of my sofa?"

Gene looked mildly insulted. "I think you'll find, DI Drake, that we were using that sofa to crash on long before you turned up. I fail to see why we have to stop using it just because you live there now!"

"There is no 'we' Gene, you're the only person who ever still uses it as though you bloody live there!" She smiled as Shaz placed two cups of coffee on her desk and picked one up, sipping it, before wincing and handing it to Gene, taking the other one.

"Well that's because I told the others that they couldn't use it anymore. What kind of DCI would I be if I subjected my team to the sight of you first thing in the morning, Bolly? I might be a bastard but I'm not that much of a bastard!" Ray sniggered from behind his newspaper and ignored Alex's glare.

"Oh well as long as you've got the team's best interests at heart, that's okay then," she replied sarcastically. "Although that doesn't explain why I still have to be subjected to the sight of you first thing in the morning, does it?"

Sitting on Chris's desk, Shaz giggled. "They're like an old married couple," she whispered to Chris. "I hope we don't end up like that!"

"I'll have you know, Bolly, that you are the envy of women up and down the country for waking up to the sight of the Gene Genie, I'm usually long gone by then!"

"I would think that would be a relief for women up and down the country to not have to wake up to you, Gene," she replied with a smirk.

"I don't think there's any fear of us turning out like them, Shaz, I mean we're in love aren't we?" Chris said. Shaz just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. Men were so dense sometimes.

~~

"Come on, Bols, join in, it's only going to turn 1982 once," said Gene pulling her off of the stool to stand in front of the television and watch Big Ben as it approached midnight. He rested his hands lightly on her shoulders as he stood behind her, trying to ignore the familiar, comfortable feeling that washed over him as she rested back against him.

"That's what you think," she mumbled, wondering how many 1982's she would have to endure. But she stood amongst her colleagues and friends, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt the warm, comforting presence of Gene standing behind her, the welcome weight of his hands on her shoulders. "Sod it," she whispered, leaning back against him and reaching for his hands, pulling them around her shoulders as Shaz started the countdown from ten to one.

Gene joined in the countdown but his attention was solely focused on his DI. Standing together like this, his arms wrapped around her, he felt like part of a couple for the first time since his divorce, and realised that a small piece of him had missed it, this casual intimacy. Then Big Ben struck twelve and a cheer went up around the crowded bar.

"Happy New Year DI Drake," he said softly, leaning close to her ear to be heard. Her eyes stayed glued to the screen for a few moments even though she knew there would be no magnificent fireworks display with the London Eye as its centrepiece. It would be almost twenty years until that happened. But standing here in Gene's arms, she felt that same sense of home that she'd felt on Christmas day. She smiled at his soft words and turned in his arms. "Happy New Year DCI Hunt," she replied, looking up at him, her heart beginning to race as their eyes met.

She tilted her head ever so slightly in invitation, wanting more than anything else, at that moment to belong in this world, with him. He froze as she looked up at him. The alcohol she'd consumed softened her eyes but he knew she wasn't drunk, and neither was he. He lowered his mouth to hers without a second thought, kissing her gently, oblivious to the revelry going on around them.

Alex felt Gene's soft kiss all the way through her body and returned it gladly, her lips parting slightly under his... A tug on her arm pulled her out of Gene's embrace. "Come on Ma'am, Guv, it's time for 'Auld Lang Syne'!" Chris shouted grabbing her hand and crossing their arms as they attempted to sing along even though they all only knew half the words. She saw Gene opposite her, his hands linked with Shaz and their eyes met once again. She gave him a smile, before laughing as Ray elbowed Chris for getting the words wrong.

Gene was struck for a moment by how completely beautiful she was when she smiled so naturally, and his stomach tightened as she directed it at him. He returned it, feeling genuinely happy for the first New Years Eve in a long time as they said goodbye to 1981. He was a little sad to see it go though, after all, 1981 had been the year that brought him Alex Drake.


	27. Woman To Woman

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews, they really encourage me to carry on writing!**

(Prompt – Strangers)

Woman To Woman

Date: Tuesday 5th January 1982

"I'll be five minutes, Bolly, I'm just going to drop this paperwork off and then we can go!" Gene scowled as Alex turned to follow him. "Just go and get yourself a cuppa or something, the canteen's down there. Don't worry I'm not going to end up blind drunk so you won't get stuck up here all night." He turned and walked down the corridor. "It's like being bloody married again," he muttered under his breath.

"I heard that," called Alex, "and if you're any longer then I'm coming to find you!" They'd started bickering ever since they left London for Manchester, Gene's mood worsening as they'd reached his old station. Alex had bitten her tongue from pushing too much, knowing that he must have hated coming back here. But the Super had insisted that they liase with the Manchester police force on their current case; a spate of violent burglaries which had started in Manchester and worked their way down to London.

Alex hoped that Gene was true to his word and that they wouldn't have to stay much longer, the morning had been horrible and had made her glad that she was a part of the Met and not the GMP. Their attitudes toward female senior officers made her team seem positively feminist in comparison.

She walked into the canteen and grabbed a coffee, sitting in a corner, and preparing herself for the long drive back with her bad tempered boss. She was just wondering if maybe she should get drunk so she could just sleep the whole way back, when a shadow crossed her table. She looked up sharply to see an attractive brunette woman with a cup of tea in one hand and a plate of biscuits in the other.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked with a small smile. Alex looked around at the other empty tables quizzically, and back up at the woman. "Please," she replied gesturing to the chair opposite. "Hopefully I'll only be here for a few more minutes."

The woman chuckled and sat down. "You're waiting for DCI Hunt, aren't you? I think it will take him more than a few minutes." She looked down at her cup for a minute as though thinking about what to say.

"You know DCI Hunt? Did you work with him when he was up here?" Alex thought that it might be very interesting to get a woman's take on what Gene had been like before he joined the Met. "Sorry, I'm DI Drake, Alex," she said holding out her hand.

"I did, yes." The woman shook Alex's hand. "Nice to meet you, Alex, I'm DS Tyler..."

"...Annie." Alex finished in a whisper, her eyes going wide as she realised exactly who she was sitting opposite. Annie gave her a small, slightly confused smile. "Did the Guv...DCI Hunt, mention me?"

Alex shook her head; a thousand questions all rushing through her mind. This was Annie Cartwright. Sam's wife and closest confident during his time in this world. She realised that she was still staring at Annie and gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry. It's just, I heard so much about you, that I feel I already know you, although I believe that you were DC Cartwright then." She looked down into her coffee for a moment. "I knew Sam," she said finally.

Annie blinked and sat back in her chair, exhaling slowly, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, he never mentioned you, before."

Alex smiled sadly; wishing she could tell Annie exactly what Sam did to get back to 1973; to her. She paused, frowning as she tried to recall all the tapes and notes that Sam had left behind. He had told Annie everything, up until he came back to 2006, so maybe she could tell her, but she didn't want to cause Annie any more upset. "Umm, no, our meetings were secret, so you wouldn't have known about them."

Annie gave Alex a slightly insulted look and pushed her chair back to leave. Alex could have kicked herself. "That came out completely wrong, Annie, forgive me. What I mean is, I'm a psychologist, I help fellow officers who have had problems, and Sam was one of the officers I met with." Annie gave her an unsure look, but stayed seated. "Okay," she said quietly. "Well, I only came over to see how DCI Hunt was doing. I tried to call him a couple of times, but he's always too busy to speak to me."

"I don't think he's too busy, Annie," said Alex softly, hearing the sadness in Annie's voice. "I think it's just too painful for him, to be reminded of Sam. You know how he is, he always has to be the big tough guy."

Despite herself, Annie smiled. "Yes, he does. Even though some of us knew it was just a front he still did it. He always called Sam by girls names, even right up to...the end." She swallowed hard. "It was his way of showing that he was tougher than Sam. They had very different ways of policing."

Alex laughed. "I bet they did."

Annie had to resist the urge to cling to the woman in front of her. After a year of being completely alone, she had a link to Sam again, but she didn't want to scare her off by demanding to know everything she knew about him. She cleared her throat. "So you're the Guv's new DI, then. How did he take it when he found out?" There was a twinkle in Annie's eye as she gave Alex a once over. "I wish I could have been there to see that!"

"You know, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be!" Alex grinned at Annie's disbelieving look. "Oh don't get me wrong it was pretty bad, the sexist comments and sexual innuendos almost strangled me at first, but now...I think he's okay with having a woman DI." she smiled to herself as she thought of how far they had come.

Annie's eyebrows rose and she wondered if the other woman was aware that her eyes softened when she was talking about him, almost as though they were... No. The beautiful well-spoken woman in front of her would never go for someone like Gene Hunt, would she? As though he knew they were talking about him, Gene's voice echoed through into the canteen.

Annie hurriedly got to her feet and smiled down at Alex. "I don't want to cause him any more pain," she said by way of an explanation at Alex's confused look. "Maybe you could mention me to him another time? I'd like to see him again, and Ray and Chris."

Alex nodded in understanding, wanting to speak to Annie some more about Gene, Sam, the future and everything. She pulled a card and a pen out of her pocket and scribbled a number on the back. "My work and home numbers are both on here," she said, handing Annie the card. "If you want to talk anytime, then... Well, there aren't many women detectives, so it sometimes gets a little..."

"Lonely." Annie supplied, taking the offered card, pleased that she'd sought Alex out. She definitely wanted to speak to her again, to someone else who knew Sam. "Same goes for you," she said, pulling out her own card and taking Alex's pen to write her own home number on the back. "Us girls have got to stick together after all!" She held out her hand to Alex.

Alex laughed and shook Annie's hand, holding it for a moment longer. "Annie, I'm sorry about Sam. He was a good man and an excellent police officer." Annie nodded and squeezed Alex's hand.

"Yes, he was, thank you, Alex." She looked at the double doors, beyond which Gene's voice was getting louder. "Take care of yourself, and the Guv," she said with a smile, pocketing Alex's card and walking away.

"Drake? Are you ready or what? This place has gone right downhill since I left!" Alex smirked and stood up, walking out to meet the complicated man who was her DCI.


	28. Jumping At Shadows

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**I apologise in advance, I know that this isn't what a lot of you want right now, especially after episode 7, but they just won't be forced at the moment. They will get there though, I promise!**

**Thank you again for the wonderful reviews. You have no idea how much they help me and mean to me. x**

(Prompt – Shapes)

Jumping At Shadows

Date: Friday 8th January 1982

"Alex... Alex...We're still waiting, Alex, but we won't wait for much longer..." "No!" Alex's eyes sprung open and she looked around the room wildly. The room looked eerie as the streetlights outside cast long shadows against the wall. She rubbed her eyes and thought for a moment about the little girl from her past and how she used to be so afraid of the shadows and the ghostly shapes they cast on her bedroom wall. Taking a deep shaky breath, she let it out, trying to roll the tension out of her shoulders.

It occurred to her that in 2008 she hardly ever dreamed at all, but in 1982 she dreamed almost every night. She flopped back down in bed and wondered if that was why she drank so much here, to block out the bad dreams that haunted her almost nightly.

She'd rid herself of the clown, he'd only appeared in her dreams once since her parent's death and she closed her eyes to block out the memory of the dream, where she had sacrificed Gene in exchange for her parents. Then she'd seen him at the farmhouse, warning her and Gene away from danger. But now he seemed to have gone and the voices she heard were no longer familiar, the voices that taunted her for not letting her fight to get home dominate her mind.

Deciding that sleep was going to be a long time coming again if at all, she turned the lamp on, got up and quietly opened her door, stepping out into the living room. She was greeted by the sight of the television on, the last programme long since finished, leaving only the test card girl. Alex shivered a little seeing the smiling girl and remembering Sam's numerous meetings with her. She quickly crossed the room and turned it off, having no desire to see her or her little clown in her flat.

She turned away from the TV and focused on the snoring figure slumped on her sofa, a small smile appearing on her face. She shook her head, knowing that she had nothing to fear from her dreams now, not with him here.

She'd long ago given up opening the door to him at all times of the night and told him just to use the key she knew he still had, if he needed to crash somewhere. She thought it might have been weird, and certainly in 2008, there was no one she trusted enough to have a key and sleep on her sofa so often. The light from her bedroom lamp bathed him in shadows and she took the rare opportunity to watch him at his most vulnerable. He was lying on his back with his hands folded on his stomach. His tie was slung over the back of the sofa and his shirt was half open, exposing his vest. She amused herself with thought that she even found that attractive on him as her gaze moved down his body, to his long legs, crossed at the ankle, his feet bare.

She walked into the kitchen and as quietly as she could, made herself a cup of tea, before wandering back into the living room to her late night guest. She wasn't naive enough to think that he only crashed there when he was really drunk, but it was still a bit of a mystery as to why he stayed there so often when he obviously had his own place. Maybe, like her, he got afraid sleeping in his place alone. She snorted at that, Gene Hunt, Afraid to sleep alone? Never.

It had always amazed her, just how much he filled a room, even in sleep and before she even realised it, she was moving closer to him, perching on the edge of the coffee table and watching him.

He mumbled in his sleep and she leaned closer, wondering what a man like him dreamed about. "I hope your dreams are good ones, Gene," she whispered, reaching out tentatively to brush a lock of hair back from his forehead. "I hope you always catch the bad guy, or win the darts match, or find the hipflask full of single malt that you'd forgotten you had...Or maybe in your dreams, you get the girl, because the hero always gets the girl..."

"Bolly, watching someone sleep is bordering on stalking, you know that, don't you?" Gene said without opening his eyes. Alex jumped in surprise, spilling hot tea over her pyjama bottoms and cursing.

"Gene! For God's sake! You could have let me know that you were awake!" She stood and stalked to the kitchen, grabbing a tea towel to try and dry her pyjama bottoms. In truth she was more mortified by the fact that he might have been listening as she spoke. She'd never hear the end of it then and the last thing she wanted to do was let him know that she had any kind of feelings for him beyond professional ones, despite the obvious chemistry between them.

"Hang on! How the hell can you have a go at me? I was sleeping peacefully until you came blundering in!" He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. It was a bare faced lie, but luckily, his poker face was excellent. He'd been awoken by her shout and when she got up he had pretended to be asleep, for a couple of reasons. The first being, he was still not a hundred percent sure that she was okay with him sleeping on her sofa as often as he did, even though she'd told him to use the spare key when he wanted to. The second, he wanted to know what she would do, how she would act, if she would give him any clue as to how she really felt about him.

"What are you doing here again, anyway?" She asked from the kitchen where she was fixing herself another cup of tea, along with a second one for Gene, secretly pleased that he was awake and she wouldn't be alone with her thoughts. "I know it wasn't a particularly heavy session downstairs, because there was only you and Viv left when I came up!" She put the teas down on the coffee table and flopped down on the other end of the sofa, looking over at him as he pulling himself up into a partially sitting position. His hair was rumpled from sleep, his face free of it's usual hard frown and Alex found her face flushing as she imagined waking up next to him, of him being the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.

Gene noticed the flush on her cheeks, longed to ask her what she was thinking, but didn't mention it, running his fingers through his hair and reaching for one of the cups. "Your place is closer to work than mine and I was too tired to drive home," he said by way of an explanation, not wanting her to know that he slept much better on the sofa in her flat than in the bed in his own house.

She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it. If she made an issue out of it then he would make a point of not staying again and she liked that he did. "Okay," she said quietly, as they both sat drinking their tea, the silence stretching out between them.

"Oh, and just so you know," he said, turning his head and catching her eye. "I didn't get the girl." He fixed her with his gaze and Alex felt her stomach jolt, all her jumbled feelings rushing to the fore. She took a sip of the hot tea, to stop herself saying something she might regret, although in that moment it was hard to think of what that might be. She gave him a small smile, embarrassed that he'd heard her musings and suddenly aware of the tension in the flat. "Well...Maybe you'll get her another night," she replied, looking down into her cup, not able to face those piercing eyes, wishing she had the courage to ask him to stay the night, with her, to keep the bad dreams away.

He watched her, wanting her to say something more, wanting her to want him, to tell him. Hiding all the conflicting emotions he felt, and fighting the urge to throw caution to the wind, he sighed. "Maybe I will."


	29. Hazy Shade Of Winter

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Just as an aside, I will not be incorporating anything from the 'conclusion' of Ashes to Ashes into this story. It still carries on in AU from the end of S1E8.**

**Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews! And Louella, I will try not to torment you for too much longer, I promise!**

(Prompt – Winter)

Hazy Shade Of Winter

Date: Tuesday 12th January 1982

"God, it's bloody freezing in this place," grumbled Alex as she pulled her coat tighter around her. She leaned against the counter in the kitchen and sulked. "Well apparently fixing the heating in CID is low on the Met's budget spending priorities this year," replied Gene as he made them both a coffee, handing one to Alex. "Although I've got to say, it must be colder than I thought if you're wearing your 'tart' coat again!" He gestured to the fur coat she had on, the one she'd been wearing the first day they met.

"Yes, but at least this time I've actually got some decent clothes on underneath it, or I might actually freeze to death!" He fixed her with a frown. "I take it that you're not a winter person then, Bolly? Seeing as how all you've done since you walked in this morning is moan and complain!" He walked out of the kitchen and headed to his office with Alex hot on his heels.

"Can't we go out in the car, at least the heater works in that? Drive around, look for suspicious scumbags? Come on, this is usually the stuff you love doing and you're all ready to go out, coat on, driving gloves on!" She let out a sigh as he walked into his office, shutting the door behind him and pulling all the blinds. "Fine!" She snapped at the closed door, before giving Shaz an understanding look. The young WPC still had her coat and hat on and was trying, without much success to type while wearing thick woollen gloves.

Walking back to her desk, Alex slumped down in her chair and picked up her report, trying to ignore the way her teeth were chattering as she began writing. Ten minutes later a call came in about an assault and mugging and Alex jumped to her feet, only to be stopped in her tracks by Ray. "Don't worry, ma'am, we'll handle this one. The Guv says we're not to bother you with any petty crime calls because you've got so much paperwork to catch up on!"

Before she could argue, they were gone, leaving Alex to finish her rapidly cooling coffee and curse Gene Hunt's 'thoughtfulness'. Not able to stand it anymore, she began gathering up all her files. "Shaz, if the Guv asks, tell him I'm going to be working from home until it warms up in here..."

Before she could finish, the door to Gene's office flew open. "Drake! Stop your whining and get in here now!" She debated for a minute, on whether to ignore him and just walk out, but she knew she'd pay for it later so she held her folders tightly to her chest and with a sullen look, headed into the office. "What?" She snapped, thinking it would have been much more effective if her teeth hadn't been chattering quite so much.

"Grab a chair, shut the door and stop sulking, you're worse than a kid!" Gene replied as he watched her drag Ray's chair in and slam the door behind her. "Right, now bring it around here behind the desk next to me," he ordered, shifting over slightly to give her enough room to slide the chair in beside his. "Well? Sit your arse down then!"

Alex let out a huff and threw herself into the chair, starting as she realised how little room there was and that she and Gene were now touching from shoulder to knee. What was more surprising was that it was the first thing she noticed and not the rush of hot air from under the desk, which made her feet immediately begin to tingle. She turned and gave him a surprised look, before tilting her head slightly and leaning forward to look under the desk. There was a small fan heater positioned directly under the desk. Her eyes narrowed and she shifted her head to look up at him before realising that her face was almost in his lap.

He'd never intended to leave her in the outer office for long but when she'd started whining, he'd changed his mind. She was very amusing when she was wound up, not to mention as sexy as hell, especially in that fur coat. Now she was sitting so close to him that his personal space was well and truly invaded, the scent of her perfume filling his nose and making him uncomfortably aware of her. Of course, the fact that had her head practically in his crotch wasn't helping. "Well that's not quite what I had in mind to warm us up, Bolly, but if you insist!"

Alex glared at him and sat back up, wondering how she'd managed to let herself get this physically close to him, knowing that it played havoc with her mind. "So you had this in here all the time and you let me sit out there freezing?" She asked.

"Well, you would have found out about it a lot sooner if you hadn't kicked up such a fuss! Now, I have paperwork to do and I know that you do as well, so why don't we just get on with it...Preferably in silence!"

He turned to his own reports but soon realised that he was never going to get any work done with Alex's soft curves, pressed up against his side, her silky hair tickling his cheek. Alex wasn't faring much better, her muscles stiff as she tried to sit very still in the same position, all too aware that one deep breath might actually put her in his lap. She turned to her report and tried to engross herself in reading and before long she almost forgot where she was, settling back until she found a comfortable position.

It was only when she heard the click of his lighter and turned her head, she realised that she'd been leaning against him, her head on his shoulder, and his arm across the back of her chair. She risked a glance up at him, seeing him looking down at her, a cigar hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "Comfy are you, Bols?" He asked, not mentioning that he hadn't read a word since she snuggled against him, or that his arm had gone to sleep about 45 minutes before.

She flushed deep red and started to sit up straighter but his arm moved around her shoulder to hold her in place. "Sharing the warmth, Bolly, That's all we're doing, just sharing the warmth." He said, knowing he would gladly rather have a dead arm for the rest of the day than have her move.

Alex gave him a surprised look, her eyes searching his face for a deeper meaning, before pushing away her all her over analysing thoughts and settling back down. "Well, I'd better stay where I am then, Guv," she replied, a little smile playing around her mouth. "After all, I don't want to get cold."


	30. Apology Accepted

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!** **Thank you for the awesome reviews, they really do make my week! Also for sticking with it, I know it's a monster of a fic, but I am writing them in advance. As soon as I'm far enough ahead, I will start posting them more frequently. Thirty down, seventy to go!**

(Prompt – Dinner)

Apology Accepted

Date: Saturday 16th January 1982

Curled up on the sofa, Alex sipped the mug of coffee that Gene had made her and stared at the blank screen of the television. She'd nearly died today, again. Had been held at gunpoint. Again. And even as she'd closed her eyes, torn between welcoming another bullet in the hope that it would send her back to wherever she came from, and being paralysed with fear that she would have to leave this strange world she'd found herself in, Gene saved her. Again.

He was so angry with her and for once, she agreed that he'd had every right to be. He'd brought her home, made her a cup of coffee and left again, without saying a word, and that hurt her more than when he ranted and shouted at her. She'd only been trying to help, profiling the man who'd been attacking young women at gunpoint and looking over the files of possible suspects. When one had flagged to her, she'd decided to go and see him, not telling the others who were all out chasing other suspects.

Luckily Gene had come back to CID, seen the file on her desk and recognised the man as a suspect from another case. He'd broken the door down and the moment she saw him, Alex's relief at being saved had far outweighed the disappointment that she wasn't going home, a thought that frightened her even now.

Looking at her watch, she knew that Gene would either be back at the station or downstairs in Luigi's. She picked up the phone and dialled his office first, her nerves spiking as he answered. "It's me," she said quietly, wincing at the silence on the other end of the line. "Look, I'm sorry, okay, I didn't know it would end like that when I went to see him..." She heard the click of his lighter and rubbed a hand over her eyes. "Gene," she said, a pleading note in her voice. "I don't want to stay here by myself this evening. I want to go out, I want to take you out, for dinner, to say thank you for saving me, again." She held her breath as she waited for him to answer. The silence stretched on for so long that she was about to hang up when he finally spoke.

"I'll pick you up at eight," was all he said before hanging up. "Well, that's a start," she said to the empty flat before getting to her feet and heading for the shower.

~~

At eight on the dot, there was a knock at the door, and she opened it with what she hoped was a cheerful smile. Gene stood in the doorway and looked her over so slowly that she felt Goosebumps break out on her skin. He said nothing as he gestured her out of the door and down to Quattro and stayed silent as they drove through town, stopping outside an Indian restaurant that they had been to before with the rest of CID.

Alex hated the silent treatment more than anything else but memories of having a pre teenage daughter, had prepared her for it, so she waited until they were seated and their drinks ordered, before she spoke. "How long are you going to keep this up, Gene?" She asked, looking over at him.

He reached into his pocket for his cigars and lighter, lighting one and taking a sip of the wine the waiter had put down in front of him, before he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "That depends on how many more times you are going to go rushing into danger without a second thought to your own safety?"

"I said it was an accident! I didn't go there with the intention of being held at gunpoint..." She started. "Yet, it's only you who it seems to happen to." He replied. "Ray and Chris never get caught by nutters, only you, and I have to ask myself why, Alex. And when I do the only answer I can come up with is that you refuse to acknowledge that you are a part of this team. You didn't take back up with you, or call me to tell me about your hunch, or even let Shaz know where you were going, that is stupid, selfish and unprofessional and I'm bloody sick of it!"

Alex looked around the restaurant, glad to find it practically empty as Gene's voice rose with every word. She had no comeback and knew that anything she did say was only going to make him angrier, so she just nodded and looked down into her wine glass.

"Do you have so little respect for me, that you can't even do me the courtesy of letting me know when you go to see a suspect? Do you have any idea...Do you know what it does to me, every time I realise that you are in danger, danger that could have easily been avoided?" He took a long drag on his cigar as he stared across at her. He didn't want to tell her of the terror he'd felt when he'd realised where she'd gone and who she had gone to see; couldn't tell her that she was more to him than just his DI.

She looked up in surprise as she heard the hoarse tone of his voice; saw the anger in his eyes. Only it wasn't just anger, it was fear, for her. "I just didn't think...I'm sorry, Gene, really. It won't happen again, I promise." She leaned forward to catch his eyes with hers. "I just react, I know that, and I'm not used to being part of such a close team, or relying on anyone else. It isn't like that where I come from." She hated that she'd made him so angry, afraid.

He nodded, his shoulders relaxing a little, seeing the regret in her eyes. His face stayed serious though. "I believe you," he said quietly. "But believe me, Bolly, if it happens again I will take steps to have you transferred out of CID." He didn't tell her that he had actually considered it that afternoon, his increasing need to protect her making it harder for him to do his job.

Her eyes widened in shock. He wouldn't...He couldn't...Could he? Tears filled her eyes at the thought of not working alongside him, not seeing him and the team every day and she blinked them away, but not before he saw them.

"C'mon, Bols, no tears." Gene said, just wanting to forget about the day and enjoy a meal with a gorgeous woman whom he was fonder of than he would ever admit. "I've said my piece and it's done. Now let's get this food ordered because I'm starving. And seeing as how you're paying, I think I'll have a whiskey...One of their expensive ones!"

Alex sipped her wine hoping to swallow the lump in her throat and managed a smile. "You can order whatever you want, Gene, I owe you one," she replied. Again.


	31. The Snowman

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you to those of you who are sticking with this even though it's a little slow going. They will get there, I promise. And thank you to those who are giving me such positive reviews, it really does help!**

(Prompt – Snow)

The Snowman

Date: Monday 18th January 1982

Pulling on her boots and grabbing her jacket from behind the door, Alex stifled a yawn and headed down the stairs. She'd forgotten how cold the winters were in the eighties, before the full scope of global warming came to the attention of the world.

It wasn't until she stepped outside onto the street that she realised what the cold snap had brought with it. She laughed out loud, a laugh full of childhood memories as the thick snow crunched under her boots, large snowflakes landing on her skin and melting. "Well the leather jacket was definitely a mistake!" She said to herself, running back upstairs to grab her full-length coat, scarf, gloves and hat.

She practically skipped into CID, giving the team a big grin as she sat at her desk. Gene walked out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands and frowned at the big slightly manic smile on his DI's face. "What's up with you, Bolly, it's a bit early to be hitting the bottle, even by my standards!"

Looking up at Gene, Alex clasped her hands together in a child like gesture, the smile still on her face. "I can't win with you, can I, Guv? If I'm happy you moan and if I'm sad you moan, but you can't upset me today, because it's snowing!"

Gene put the mug down on the edge of her desk and folded his arms. "And?" She reached out for his coffee, taking a sip before grimacing and setting it down again. She got up and walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup, before coming back out again and seeing him still standing in front of her desk. "And nothing. It's snowing, there doesn't have to be anything else!"

"So let me get this straight, you, Detective Inspector 'thermal knickers' Drake, who left the whole of CID in no doubt of just how much you hate winter and the cold, actually likes the snow?" She grinned at the new name and nodded. "I know, it's strange and I really do hate winter and the cold, but the snow, well it just reminds me of being a child and playing outside until you can't feel your fingertips, building snowmen and having snowball fights..." She trailed off as she saw gene's incredulous look.

"Well it seems that the criminal element of London is of the same opinion as you, because there isn't anything else, at all. Every bloody scumbag this side of the river seems to be taking the day off from their usual seedy activities to frolic in the snow. I mean, I've actually got the team filling in their arrest diaries for a lack of anything else to do! Of course that means that I have nothing to do, so unless a major incident occurs, I'll be in my office reading the paper!"

"But...wait, Guv..." She stopped as turned to face her, embarrassed about what she was going to say. "Does that mean that we can...I mean, there's nothing to do so can't we...Go outside and play in the snow?"

He stared at her for a moment, his face showing nothing, then he shook his head. "Well, Bolly, I think I'm probably about 30 plus years too old to go playing in the snow and I think you'll find that the rest of CID would actually rather find themselves work to do than go out there with you, but if that's what you want to do then go right ahead, be my guest." With that he turned and walked off.

Alex waited until he'd closed the door and pulled the blind before turning to the rest of the team. "A snowball fight and a snowman building contest!" Everyone looked down at their desks or pretended to be engrossed with their non existent work, except for Shaz and Chris who both jumped up and joined her at her desk.

She pursed her lips. "Two teams, the losers buy the first round at Luigi's later on?" There was the sound of a dozen chairs being scraped back and then silence descended over the now deserted CID.

An hour later, Gene had read the paper twice from cover to cover, rearranged his desk, filed all his reports and listened to the radio for news of any crimes that he could go and get involved in. Sighing he stood and walked across his office, opening the door and stepping out. "Right you lot, nothing's going to happen today so you can all..." His tirade was cut short by the fact that he was talking to an empty office. He pulled on his coat and grabbed his things before wandering down to the front desk, seeing Viv huddled over with one of his crosswords in front of him.

"Skip, any idea where that lazy excuse for a team of mine are?" He asked, although the shouting and laughter from the other side of the doors seemed to answer the question for him. Viv looked up and grinned. "Guv, I believe they're all outside doing something that DI Drake described as 'team building'." His smile widened. "The last time I checked on them, DI Drake's team was winning on the snowman building competition, but DS Carling's team were way ahead on the snowball fight!"

He heard a squeal of laughter and turned to see his DI come bursting through the doors. "Ma'am, you know the rules, keep it outside or lose your points!" Viv said, trying to sound stern although it hard to do with laughter clear in his voice.

"Sorry, Skip, I just need a breather and wanted to check that no calls had come in...Guv!" She gave him a big smile. "Have you come to join in the fun?"

He looked her over slowly from head to toe, noting her wet hair, and the grey smudges on her white coat where she had obviously fallen foul to a snowball or two that had been scraped together from the dirty London streets. It was her face that caught his attention the most though, her cheeks rosy from the cold, her eyes bright and full of excitement and her mouth curved up into a happy, carefree smile.

"No I have not, Bolly, I came out to tell the team that they could knock off early, but I think I'll just leave you all to it and head over to Luigi's." He shook his head, but there was a smile on his lips at the fact that she was obviously really having fun.

"Wait, wait, don't go out there yet! We're in the final 5 minutes of extra time and you're likely to get pelted if you go out there now!" As if on cue, Viv looked at his watch and nodded, walking to the door, sticking his head out and blowing a whistle. A cheer went up in the street and Alex turned to Gene. "Okay, drinking now I think!"

They stepped outside and surveyed the carnage of CID's day in the snow as a wet but happy team saw Gene gesture to Luigi's and began to head over there. He stopped as they reached one of the snowmen. His eyebrows rose and he turned to Alex with an expectant look on his face. She linked her arm through his and pulled him away after the rest of the team, leaving behind a snowman wearing a big long coat from lost and found, a cigarette sticking out of it's mouth and what appeared to be a scowl made out of twigs.


	32. Pushing The Boundaries

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

**Thank you as always, for the great reviews, I love receiving them and also to everyone who has added the story to their favourites; I'd love to hear from you too!**

(Prompt – Lunch)

Pushing The Boundaries

Date: Friday 22nd January 1982

"You know, none of us are going to reach retirement age if we carry on like this! Our livers will shrivel up and collapse and that will be the end of us!" Alex waved her glass around as she looked across Luigi's, seeing the whole team in advanced stages of inebriation, all celebrating Poirot's birthday in typical CID style.

"Right, well thank you for that happy thought, Detective Inspector! Just a thought, but maybe give The Samaritans a miss if you ever think of changing career!" Gene shook his head at her and put his hand over hers, bringing her glass back down to the table to stop the white wine sloshing over the edges as she gestured.

"I'm just saying, that it isn't normal for people to drink so much, Gene, not where I come from anyway! In fact, if I were to drink this much where I come from then I would be forced into rehab before you could say 'drunk in charge of a handbag', and I would definitely have been kicked off of the force by now!" she frowned as Gene's hand covered hers and stared at him until he moved it so she could finish off what little wine she'd managed not to spill.

"First of all sobriety-knickers, we're not 'people', we're coppers, the same rules don't apply to us as do to ordinary folk, second of all, where you come from sounds like the dullest place on earth; and somewhere I never intend on visiting! Third of all..." Gene looked thoughtful as he lit a cigar and blew the smoke across the room. "Bugger it, I can't remember what the third of all was, but you get the gist. It's a bloody party! We're supposed to be pissed as farts, that's what 'celebrating' means!"

"Alright, alright! I was just making an observation! I didn't know that you were sponsored by Jamesons to promote the consumption of alcohol at every opportunity!" Alex stared at the bottle of wine on the table, trying to will the contents into her glass without her having to pick it up. When nothing happened, she turned to look at Gene, giving him what she hoped was a completely innocent smile.

Gene's eyes narrowed. "What?"

Alex pouted and pushed her glass toward him. "It's empty," she said, nodding to the bottle and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Bloody hellfire! Woman! You nag me every single day about bloody women's bloody rights, and let's not forget my personal favourite; 'equal opportunities', but once your blood alcohol level reaches 'wankered' you come over all helpless and blinky eyed on me!" He put his cigar down in the ashtray and, using both hands, managed to pick the wine bottle up and pour her a glass of wine, only spilling the smallest amount.

"Thank you, Genie," she replied with a grin. "And for your information I wasn't being 'helpless and blinky eyed', I was trying to use my feminine wiles on you! After all, you're only a man, and it is 1982, it should be easier than in...Just easier!"

Gene nodded, moving closer to her and resting his chin in his hand. "Okay then, so by saying that, you admit that the whole women's lib stuff is just bollocks. It's something that you turn on and off when it suits your purpose! You can't have it both ways, Bolly, it's feminist or vixen, one or the other!"

She sniffed and took a long drink of her wine. "Well I say that I can be both, but if I have to choose one for tonight, then I'm going with...vixen!" She nodded to herself and sent him a little half smile as she gave him the once over, loving it when he was relaxed like this, jacket off, shirtsleeves rolled up, smiling and happy.

"So, how is 'vixen' Alex, different from 'normal' Alex then?" He asked, unable to hide his smile whenever she did. She had a beautiful smile, it lit up her whole face, making those big hazel eyes crinkle in the corners and..."C'mon then, you've usually got an answer for everything! Show me 'vixen' Alex!"

"I will!" she replied, finishing the wine in her glass and rather than go through the rigmarole of trying to get him to pour her another one, just grabbed the bottle and drank straight from it. "Let me see, 'vixen' Alex would be a lot closer!" she shuffled her chair until they were side by side, so close that they were almost touching. "Then, she would ever so casually place her hand on your thigh like this." She smirked as he turned to look her; glad she'd gotten his attention. Mirroring his pose and resting her chin in her hand, she tried to focus on his face.

"Then, she would make sure to only try and speak to you when the noise levels around you rose..." She leaned in to him, her lips brushing his ear. "So she would have to speak directly into your ear, like this."

Gene swallowed hard, the warmth of her hand seeming to burn through the material of his trousers. He couldn't suppress the shiver than ran through him when he felt her breath on his neck, her mouth on his ear. "Hmm, well I doubt the Gene Genie would ever fall for such a blatant attempt at seduction, Bolly," he said, knocking back one of the glasses of whiskey that were sitting in front of him, in the hope of quenching his suddenly dry mouth. His hand slid around her waist, pulling her to him and closing the minute gap between them, surprised when she didn't pull away. His fingers moved lightly over her side as he turned his head to face her.

"Oh really," she replied but her voice sounded high and breathy and as though it belonged to someone else. She had felt almost completely in control of their flirting until he touched her, and now she couldn't concentrate on anything, her stomach jerking with desire as his hand gently stroked over her waist. The one tiny sober part of her brain was ordering her upstairs, alone, so she took another swig from the bottle to shut it up.

"I think that 'vixen' Alex could seduce the Gene Genie like that!" She tried and failed to snap her fingers, settling for smacking her hand down on the table. She leaned in to whisper in his ear again, smiling as she saw his eyes fall closed. "You see, she has the upper hand...This hand in fact." Her hand slid slightly higher on his thigh, her thumb drawing little circles as she did so. "I think 'vixen' Alex could have the Gene Genie naked and in her bed within ten minutes..."

"Jesus Christ, Bolly..."Gene whispered, almost holding his breath as her hand moved higher...And then stopped. "Bolly...Bolly?" He opened one eye slowly and glanced at the 'vixen' in question, groaning as he saw her passed out with head on the table.

"Bollocks!"

**A/N Apologies, Louella, I couldn't help myself!**


	33. Bacon Sandwiches For The Soul

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! Your reviews are amazing and make me so glad that I bit the bullet and decided to write these snapshots!**

(Prompt – Food)

Bacon Sandwiches For The Soul

Date: Saturday 23nd January 1982

Dragging herself into the office, which was thankfully empty, dark glasses firmly in place and a bottle of Lucozade under her arm, Alex slumped behind her desk. She'd woken up in her bed, still fully clothed from the night before with no idea how she'd gotten there. A quick glance into her living room showed evidence that Gene had also stayed, the cigar butt in the ashtray, the empty glass on the coffee table and the blanket all bunched up on the sofa. But no sign of the man himself.

She pulled the wrapping off of the Lucozade and took a swig straight from the bottle, nearly choking as Gene pushed the doors open and stalked in, stopping in front of her desk and throwing down a paper bag in front of her. He had no idea how to act with her after her little display the previous night and so had decided to just act normally and see if she brought it up.

"What's that?" She asked weakly, poking at the bag. "And I feel it only fair to warn you that if it's evidence; maybe something severed, then I may vomit!" she didn't know why but the sight of him leaning casually against the desk opposite, his long legs crossed in front of him, unnerved her more than usual and she turned her attention back to the bag to hide the inexplicable embarrassment she felt.

"Severed? Christ, Bolly, what sort of man do you think I am that I would throw something severed on your desk..." He stopped talking and surveyed the wreck that was sitting in his DI's chair. It baffled him how she could sit there looking like death warmed up and still make his heartbeat quicken. He shook his head and headed to the kitchen. When he returned with a coffee for him and a tea for her, she was still sitting in the same place looking at the bag. "Bacon sandwiches, Bols, best thing for hangover," he said, seeing her pale a little as she opened the bag and the smell wafted out.

"For your information, I don't have a hangover, I think it might be flu." Even to her own ears it was possibly the most pathetic thing she'd ever said. Gene snorted and sipped his coffee, before bringing out another bag and digging into his own sandwich. "I didn't realise that wine could cause flu, sorry, I mean, ridiculous amounts of wine, bottles and bottles of the stuff."

"Yes, yes, alright I get the point!" Alex closed her eyes and let her head fall back so she couldn't see him eating, feeling her stomach churning slightly. At the mention of wine though, her eyes snapped open and she lifted her sunglasses slightly squinting at him. Something was coming to her. "It was Poirot's birthday yesterday, and we went to Luigi's. He had a party, and you poured me a glass of wine."

He winced sympathetically as he saw her eyes and nodded. "Very good, Bols, you should be a policewoman with a memory like that. Now eat!" He wanted to press her, to find out what else she remembered but instead he just watched her.

She blew out a breath and gingerly tore the bag open, picking up one of the sandwiches and taking a bite. She swallowed and was pleased when it stayed down. Sipping the tea he'd made her, she winced at how sweet it was but it seemed to be working, as she felt a tiny bit better. She rubbed her forehead as she took another bite of the sandwich, trying to remember what had happened to make her feel so unsettled around him. She frowned up at him as something popped into her head.

"Gene, did you call me a... A vixen last night?" She asked.

He stared her, a pout on his lips as he decided whether to torment her or not. "No, Bolly, I asked if you were a feminist or a vixen, and that's all." He took some comfort in the look of surprise on her face, the colour rising in her cheeks as the pennies began to drop.

"Oh my god," she whispered, glad for the sunglasses she still had on, knowing that her eyes would give her away as it all came flooding back. She looked down at her desk, surprised to see that she'd eaten the first sandwich. She quickly picked up the second and began to eat. She'd flirted, touched and practically propositioned him. If she hadn't woken up fully clothed she'd really be panicking by now, or cursing the fact that she'd missed what she knew would have been a memorable night.

"Umm, how did I answer?" She asked, knowing that she wasn't fooling either of them by pretending not to know what happened.

He finished his coffee and stood, looking down at her as he debated how to answer. "Only you really know that, Alex, but I like to think that you answered honestly." And with that he headed into his office.

After getting over the shock and replaying the night again and again, Alex forced herself to put it out of her mind, but it was hard. They worked in silence for an hour, he in his office, and her at her desk, although he had kept the door open between them. She was aware of him though and knew that he was aware of her, from the occasions she had glanced up and caught his eye, neither speaking, both looking away at the same time.

By the time the rest of CID had turned up, Alex was putting all the strangeness of the morning out of her mind and slipping into her work as she would if she hadn't made a fool of herself the previous night, going through old case files and writing up paperwork.

She smiled as she listened to the chatter around her, wondering if the boys realised that they gossiped twice as much as she and Shaz ever did. She caught the younger woman's eye and they shared a look of understanding, before Shaz walked into Gene's office with a pile of papers and Alex ducked her head quickly.

Gene had closed the door to his office once the others had arrived, the noise making it hard for him to concentrate. Of course it wasn't really the noise, it was her, Alex. He hated how unsure she'd made him feel, how much more he wanted her after her little display the previous night, despite knowing it would have been a hell of a lot more difficult this morning if she hadn't passed out the night before. He hoped that if they managed to go the whole day without fighting, or avoiding one another, they could have dinner and work out a way to forget about what had happened.

Chris answered one of the ringing phones before hanging up and jumping up from his desk, banging his knee and almost knocking Shaz over in his rush to get to Gene's office.

Alex looked up as she heard Gene's voice. "Christopher, I swear if you don't learn to knock, I'm going to use your head as a bloody battering ram!"

"Sorry, Guv, bank robbery in progress on Market street, shots fired!" Chris backed out and turned to grab his jacket, Alex standing and pulling on her own as she looked into the office.

Stepping out into the doorway and pulling on his driving gloves, Gene looked around the room, with a tight smile, throwing his keys up in the air and catching them again. This was exactly what they needed.

He looked over at Alex. "How's the 'flu'? Think you can drag yourself out to an armed robbery?" She sniffed and stalked toward the doors as though insulted, but a wry smile worked its way onto her face.

"Vixen, definitely a vixen," he muttered under his breath, a smile of his own appearing as he watched her walk out, fast turning into a scowl when he saw Shaz giving him a knowing look. "Right boys and girls let's go and catch some scumbags."


	34. Green Eyed Monster

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! Apologies for the delay, work has been insane and I haven't had a minute to myself!**

**Huge thanks to ****warbs1981 for agreeing to be my beta and being completely calm about receiving 4 chapters at a time. I feel much more confidant now I have some guidance.**

(Prompt – Green)

Green Eyed Monster

Date: Tuesday 26th January 1982

Alex's laughter rang out across Luigi's. Usually, the sound of it brought a smile to Gene's face but tonight it was like nails on a chalkboard to him. "Luigi! Another round over here, and if you could ask DI Drake to keep the noise down, some of us are trying to talk!" He said it loudly enough so that the DI in question would be able to hear his request without Luigi having to relay it. But if she did, she didn't acknowledge it, too engrossed in her conversation with the tall, dark haired man that he'd seen her chatting to at the station earlier on in the day.

Smiling to herself, Alex pretended to be fascinated by something that her date was saying, even though she hadn't heard a word and in spirit, was currently sitting at her and Gene's corner table with the man himself, watching the rest of CID making fools of themselves. Still, he'd brought it on himself and Alex refused to feel bad for what she was doing, even though she knew he'd be furious if he knew.

Gene pouted when his shouting brought no reaction from Alex, but did bring a round of drinks from Luigi. "Mr Hunt, Signorina Drake, she is on a date, yes, why don't you leave her alone and let her enjoy her night?" He put the drinks down and swiftly backed away when he saw Gene's glare, the rest of CID also moving further away from him, not wanting him to kick off and ruin their night.

Alex watched out of the corner of her eye, sending Luigi a quick sympathetic glance. She and Gene had been at loggerheads all morning, with her making 2008 suggestions on how best to pursue a lead, which lead to him making several digs about her sanity and the fact that 'no one in their right mind would take a fruitcake like you on, Bols. It's like that, whassit? Care in the community around here!"

It just so happened that later on in the day, she'd met Lewis, a solicitor who'd come to the station to see a client. They'd got chatting and he'd asked her out. Usually, she would have politely said no, steering clear of dating after the 'Thatcherite Wanker' episode, but then Gene had walked into reception and seen her, so she'd said yes, wanting to pay him back for insulting her, and praying that her instincts were right and that it would piss him off.

Well, it certainly seemed to be doing the trick, even if the price was that she had to sit here with possibly the most boring man she'd ever met, in either of her lives. She saw Shaz look over worriedly and gave the younger woman a quick wink.

"Granger!" Gene barked as he saw the WPC look over at Alex and her 'friend'. Shaz sighed and got up from her seat between Chris and Ray to approach Gene. "Yes, Guv?"

"Sit down," he ordered, watching as she pulled the chair out and sat on the edge, her head slightly down. "Who's the wanker that DI Drake is dribbling all over?" Shaz looked up in mock surprise and glanced over again at Alex. "Oh, I don't know, Guv, I think he's a solicitor." Gene rolled his eyes. "I know he's a ruddy solicitor, I saw him in the station earlier. I mean who is he? You must know, you and Drake are as thick as thieves, she tells you everything!"

Shaz shook her head and wondered how it was that Alex had been spot on about what the Guv's reaction would be. "She doesn't, Guv, honest! I just know that his name is Lewis and she was very excited about seeing him tonight." She paused. "It's nice though, isn't it, that she's got someone to take her out and make her feel good about herself?" She kept her gaze innocent, despite being completely aware of what Alex was doing.

Frankly, Shaz thought things were getting a bit ridiculous between the two of them, and wondered how it was that she and Viv could clearly see what was going on but everyone else was completely oblivious, including the two people in the middle of it all.

Standing, Alex let Lewis help her on with her coat and took his offered arm, walking up the steps of Luigi's without a second glance. The night had been awful, but at the very least she had proved her point.

Gene watched her go out of the corner of his eye, while pretending to listen to something that Chris was saying. "So, what do you think, then, Guv?" Chris said, frowning slightly when Gene continued to scowl. "Guv?"

"Sorry Chris, I missed that last part, due to not giving a toss about what you were saying!" He stood and pulled on his coat. "On that note, I think I'm going take off, have an early night." he nodded to the assembled group, pointedly ignoring Shaz's worried look and making his way slowly up the steps.

He didn't know whether to be pleased or annoyed that Alex and her date were nowhere to be seen. "Right, well there's only one thing to do then," he said to himself, pulling out his keys and selecting the one for the outside door of Alex's flat.

"I'm not up there," said Alex, stepping out of the dark alley and leaning against the wall, smirking as he jumped. "And neither is he. You're something else, Gene Hunt. You'd really do it wouldn't you? You'd go up and let yourself into my flat to try and disrupt my date!"

"Bloody hell, Bolly! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" Gene turned and faced her, drawing himself up to his full height as he tried to gauge how pissed off with him she really was. "I wouldn't have to come up there and check on you if you hadn't been acting like a tart again and throwing yourself at the first man who came along!"

Alex stepped closer, her eyes glittering with anger. "It's none of your damn business, Gene, I told you this before and I'm getting really sick of having to run my life past you! Why don't you go and get one of your own, maybe if you got laid once in a while then you wouldn't be so interested in what I do in my spare time!" She stopped directly in front of him. "I don't know why you care anyway! Like you said, who in their right mind would take me on?" She stopped speaking suddenly, horrified to feel tears pricking her eyes. This was supposed to have been about her teaching Gene a lesson, but it had been hard work to stay away from him all evening and now she just felt tired and sad.

"Steady on, Bols," said Gene, seeing her lower her head, her tirade seemingly over. "I was just shooting my mouth off earlier. Usually you don't listen to a word I say, so why are you getting so worked up now?" She just shook her head and he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry for what I said, and for almost wrecking your pretend date." He smiled when she looked up sharply; glad his suspicion had been right. "Come off it, Bols, I'd have to be blind not to see through that little show." He paused, seeing that she was still upset and rolling his eyes.

"Bloody women," he muttered, slinging his arm around her shoulder and hugging her quickly before moving away. "Now come on, there's a bottle of whiskey in your cupboard with my name on!"

Despite everything, Alex surprised herself by leaning into his brief embrace. She wished she could stay angry with him, but it had been a horrible day and even though it had mostly been Gene's fault, all she wanted to do at the end of it, was go upstairs with him and have a drink.


	35. Circle Of Friends

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**For those of you still reading, sorry about the delays. Real life is getting in the way at the moment, but I promise I'll post whenever I can.**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Circle)

Circle Of Friends

Date: Friday 29th January 1982

Alex knew she'd made the right decision to come, now that she found herself in a comfortable homey living room, a large glass of wine in her hand and her face aching from smiling. Gene had been surprised when she had told him she was going away for a couple of days and although he looked like he wanted to argue, especially when she'd been vague about where she was going, she had enough holiday accrued and had booked herself on a Friday afternoon train to Manchester.

"What does he call you?" Annie asked with a grin, placing another bottle of wine on the coffee table and settling back down on the sofa. "Because the Gene Hunt I knew would use any name that came to mind except your actual one!"

Alex sipped her wine and snorted. "Well, I'm lucky enough to have a variety of names for him to pick and choose from! Let's see. It started with Bollinger Knickers, because the first time we met, he thought I was a high-class hooker, no, don't ask! That inevitably got shortened to Bolly-knickers, Bolly and Bols, which are the ones he uses daily. If he's feeling creative he just slings whichever word is relevant to what we're talking about in front of the word knickers, and now and again he calls me Drakey!"

"So Alex is a bit of a struggle for him then?" Annie giggled.

"You know, I think I can count on one had the number of times he's actually called me Alex! Oh and when he calls me DI Drake, I know I've done something wrong!"

Their laughter filled the room and Alex was struck with thought that she and Annie had bonded almost instantly, whether it was because of what they represented to one another, or something else, but to Alex, it seemed like they'd been friends for years, and not just getting to know one another through phone calls and now this visit.

"Well, for me it was more of the run of the mill sexist names, sweetheart, darling, love, you know, the usual, as though I was a barmaid and not a police officer. Even when Sam had me promoted to DC it never changed!" She smile saddened a little and Alex reached out and patted her hand. They had spoken in length about Sam and the tapes he'd sent Alex, and she'd relayed everything she thought would be helpful to Annie, like the way she'd heard pride in his voice when he'd spoken about her courage, her intellect, how beautiful he'd thought she was.

"Well, for two such modern women, all our conversations keep coming around to our men, don't they?" Annie said with a chuckle. Alex looked alarmed for a moment and shook her head. "Gene Hunt is not my man, Annie, and it's highly unlikely that he ever will be!"

Annie just nodded and smiled. "Of course, Alex, but the fact that you said 'highly unlikely' and not 'impossible', speaks volumes to those of us who studied psychology!" She winked and topped up their glasses.

"You're way off, DS Tyler," replied Alex, wishing that she could stop the blush that was rising in her cheeks. In 2008 she was much better at masking her emotions, she was sure of it. "Gene and I are just colleagues, nothing more."

Annie raised her eyebrows and smirked. "Right, of course you are," she said sipping her wine. "So you've never thought about it, about him, in a romantic way then?"

"No I have not! Annie, he's my boss, and my friend and I don't know how long I'll be here for so trying to form a 'romantic' bond would be a waste of time for both of us!" Alex shook her head at the knowing look that Annie was giving her. "Not to mention that the last word I would associate with Gene Hunt is romantic!"

"Well that sounds like you've given it some thought! Okay, okay, let me rephrase it! Are you saying that you've never thought about Gene Hunt...sexually? That you don't feel even the slightest attraction for him?"

Alex picked up her wine and knocked it back. The conversation was not going the way she thought it would at all and she really didn't want to discuss her feelings about Gene with anyone, but Annie was looking at her and smiling, not judging, just waiting for an answer. "Fine," she said looking down into her empty glass and waiting until Annie filled it again. "There is...something, between us." She shook her head. "I don't know what it is and I don't know if I have time to find out, so it's better that I don't try and risk hurting both of us."

Annie frowned at Alex's choice of words. For a moment, she'd sounded just like Sam had when they'd first met; before he'd stopped being so angry, before he'd stopped talking about the future. "Why would you not have time, Alex? Are you planning on going somewhere?"

"What? No, I'm not planning on going anywhere. Of course, I never planned to go anywhere and I ended up here, so, you just never know." she gave Annie a small smile. "It's better this way, that we keep it strictly professional. We're friends, of sorts and I like it that way. Besides, can you see it, honestly, me and Gene together!" She laughed and hoped that would be the end of it.

Annie nodded, wondering if Gene could see it when he looked at Alex; how she felt about him, and if she would be able to see that same look in his eyes when he looked at Alex. "Well I'm not likely to find out am I?" she muttered to herself, blushing as she saw Alex's inquisitive look. "I miss him," she said quietly. "He was my main link to Sam and he just up and left."

"I know, Annie," replied Alex, her heart going out to the other woman. "But like I told you on the day we met, I don't think it's malicious, or cruel, I just think that he can't face you, that he either feels guilty or that seeing you would remind him too much of Sam." She paused. "Maybe it would help to put all your feelings down on paper, to say the things that you want to say to Gene but can't say face to face."

Annie took a deep breath and smiled at Alex. "I'm fine, it's just the wine making me maudlin. I'm tired of going around and around in the endless cycle of anger, sadness and peace. I don't want to talk about the men any more, tell me about your young WPC, she sounds terrific..."


	36. She Sleeps

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Colourless)

She Sleeps

Date: Tuesday 2nd February 1982

"Signor Hunt, I call you a cab, yes?" Luigi asked as he watched his best customer weave his way across the room, heading for the stairs. "No, you're all right, Luigi, I'll crash upstairs tonight." Gene said thinking of how many stairs there were and sighed. "It might just take me a while."

Luigi frowned. "Are you sure? The Signorina did not seem happy when she left earlier, perhaps it would be wise if you went to your own home instead." All Luigi wanted to do was finish up for the night and go to bed, what he didn't want was Gene waking Alex up and them ending up arguing half the night, which admittedly didn't happen half as often as it used to. She had looked really angry when she'd left though.

"Don't you worry about Drake, I'm sure she's sound asleep by now and I have no intention of waking her up. I'll just crash on the sofa as usual and be gone by the time she drags herself up in the morning." He frowned at Luigi's disbelieving look. "Trust me, she'll never know I was there!"

Luigi just shook his head and watched as Gene made it up the steps to pavement level, watching as he fumbled with his keys before letting himself in the front door of the flat. "I hope she is asleep," said Luigi as he locked the restaurant door. "For your sake Signor Hunt."

Halfway up the stairs, Gene stopped for a breather and to light a cigar. He knew that Alex hated smoking in the flat so he usually only did it to piss her off, but he thought about what Luigi had said and agreed that it was probably better if he didn't push his luck again tonight. The argument that had started in CID between them had lasted all the way over to the bar and even two rounds in she still wouldn't let it go until he couldn't stand it any more and had lost his temper with her, shouting at her. He should have known better than to think that would work, she had just shouted back before storming off.

He shook his head and took a deep drag of his cigar. The new policing procedures that she'd been going on about for weeks was the topic of the argument and she'd threatened to go to the super and higher with them if he didn't at least read and comment on them. As usual he had pushed them away, but for different reasons than she'd thought. He knew her ideas would be good, good enough to bring attention back on CID and he wanted to put off the inevitable visits and courses that were sure to follow, for as long as possible, fearing that his place in the Met would be coming to end if they were implemented.

He rubbed his eyes and headed up to her flat, letting himself in quietly and crushing the cigar out in the ashtray she kept on a table by the window for when he came up. Walking into the kitchen, he moved to the cupboard where she kept her alcohol, frowning when he saw the cupboard door open. He poured himself a scotch, surprised to find a new bottle there, his favourite brand.

Tugging his tie off, he picked up his glass and the bottle and headed into the living room, stopping short at the sight before him. Alex passed out on the sofa, a half empty bottle of vodka and a glass on the table in front of her. Gene's frown deepened when he noticed that she'd gotten changed and was currently sprawled out in a pair of men's pyjamas. Why was she wearing men's pyjamas and more to the point, whose were they?

He sat on the edge of the coffee table and watched her for a moment, almost smiling when he realised that the pyjamas had been there from when CID used the flat, even though none of them had ever worn them. It amazed him that even in sleep, dressed in very unflattering clothes, she was still as alluring and infuriating as she was when she was awake.

'You're a pain in the arse, Alex Drake, I hope you know that," he said softly, sipping his drink before snorting. "And if we carry on like this we'll both be raging alcoholics inside of a year!" He put the glass down, resting his elbows on his thighs as he watched her sleeping. "Not to mention the fact that one or both of us might end up in the loony bin...I'm guessing you more than me."

He sometimes wished she'd never appeared in his life, but as soon as he thought it, he dismissed it. He wouldn't be without her now…Couldn't be without her. "Things used to be so simple you know," he said to her, smiling as she gave a little snore. "Before you turned up, I had my life all worked out. I went to work, I went to Luigi's, I went home. No complications, no worries, I knew exactly where I stood."

He finished the drink and poured another. "Then you turned up, all long legs, boobs, and too much make up, topped with that brilliant and baffling brain. Now I don't know what's what in my life. What I want or what I need, who the bloody hell I am."

Pulling his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt, he stood and grabbed the blanket she usually left on the end of the sofa for him, covering her with it and smiling as he remembered doing the same thing on the day they met.

"That's not really true though, Bolly. You see, I do know what I want and what I need, but like most things in my life, I don't think it would be very good for my health, or for yours. In fact I think it would probably end us altogether. And as tempting as it is, and it really is, I would rather have this little bit of you, than none of you at all."

He shook his head. "I don't know why I'm even talking about this, it's not like you would ever consider it." Shaking away the memories of their few brief kisses, and how she had responded, he looked toward her empty bedroom, thinking that he could quite easily go and sleep in there, she wasn't likely to wake up, but he couldn't do it, it seemed wrong. Finishing his drink, Gene eased himself down onto the floor and turned to look once more at Alex. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry about earlier, Bols," he whispered before lying down and closing his eyes.


	37. The Makeover

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Brown)

The Makeover

Date: Sunday 7th February 1982

"As much as I would love to spend the rest of the day debating this with you, Bolly, I actually have real police work to do and I'm sure that you do as well!" Gene gave Alex a pointed look and made a shooing gesture with his hands in the vain hope that she would stop perching on the edge of his desk, which was very distracting at the best of times, and go back to her own.

Alex huffed out a breath and narrowed her eyes. "So what you're actually saying is 'Sorry Bols, I don't have time to listen to your revolutionary idea about new police practices which could help move this station forward and out of the dark ages, because I haven't read today's copy of The Sun yet?"

Raising his eyebrows, Gene looked thoughtful for a minute before nodding. "Got it in one, Bolly, see, you're learning!" Folding his hands on the desk, he looked at her expectantly. "Close the door on your way out, ta."

She stalked out of the office, slamming the door behind her. "Bloody impossible man!" She muttered under her breath. "This whole station could collapse around his ears before he would ever admit that I could help him." She threw herself into her chair, tapping her nails on the top of the desk thoughtfully.

"Well you know what, if my presence is so annoying and my opinions are so useless, then I'll remove myself from the manly alter of CID and spend the rest of the day somewhere more fitting to my lowly female status!" She was muttering to herself but glaring around the room, hardly noticing that everyone else had their heads down, not wanting to catch her eye. She saw Shaz put down two cups of coffee in front of Ray and Chris, who didn't even seem to notice and that just made her fume even more.

"Shaz, go and get changed, we're hitting the streets and want you in plain clothes for this!" Alex said suddenly, grabbing her jacket off of the back of her chair. "Ma'am?" Shaz replied, not wanting to get involved with whatever argument was brewing between her and the Guv. "Just go and get changed, Shaz, I'll explain on the way!"

She grabbed a radio and shoved it in her pocket, just in case. "Ray, if his highness asks where we are...Well, just tell him we're going somewhere we'll be welcomed and not treated like skivvies!" and with one last look back at Gene's office, where the man in question was hidden behind the newspaper, she stormed out, letting the doors swing back behind her.

"Ma'am, its good of you to bring me out with you, and don't think I'm not grateful, but where exactly are we going and shouldn't we have told someone? I mean, you know how angry the Guv gets when you run off without telling him!" Shaz took one look at Alex's determined expression and decided just to keep quiet, even when they stopped in front of a shop. Shaz looked up and then Alex in surprise. "This is us hitting the streets?"

Alex turned to Shaz with a smile. "Yes, Shaz, this is exactly what we need while the men are sitting on their arses waiting for us to do all the work! Come on, my treat!" Shaz grinned and followed Alex into the beauty parlour. "Brill!"

Alex smiled to herself as Shaz collapsed down onto her sofa, arms laden down with bags. "Well, I think that our day was a success wouldn't you, Shaz?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses.

"I would say so, ma'am...Alex. I just hope we're not going to get into too much trouble, although it was worth it!" Shaz giggled and took the glass of wine from Alex. "What do you think the Guv will say tomorrow?"

Alex's brows rose. "Tomorrow? I don't think this can wait until tomorrow, Shaz!" She looked at her watch. "I think we give it half an hour and then go downstairs. Then we can see if they even noticed that we were gone, let alone anything else!" She clinked her glass against Shaz's before rifling through the bags for something suitable to wear.

Gene sat in his usual corner, and took a sip of his wine. He was on his third glass and yet his anger hadn't abated. It wasn't bad enough that Alex had run off again in the middle of the day, but now she had Shaz doing it too. He lit a cigar and waited for her to show her face, knowing that she would, she wouldn't be able to help herself. She'd clearly been trying to make a point; unfortunately, he had no idea what it was.

Hearing wolf whistles, he looked up, wondering what poor woman had wandered into Luigi's unawares. The frown he'd been wearing as he brooded stayed the same, in fact to anyone watching, he seemed completely disinterested, but internally he cursed as Alex walked over to his table and sat down, crossing her long legs and giving him a look that clearly said, 'well?'

"I think you'll find, DI Drake, that skiving off work is frowned upon in the Met, in fact it's cause for a disciplinary." The thought came unbidden that if she wore the same tight pencil skirt, silky blouse and stiletto heels combo she had on now, he would be quite happy for her to discipline him. She'd changed her hair style too and as much as he'd liked the wild curls, this new style framed her face, the soft fringe drawing attention to those big eyes...

"Well maybe next time I try and offer something constructive to do while the station is quiet, you'll actually listen to me," she replied, trying hard to hide her smile, as she saw the way he was staring at her.

"So this is a punishment then, is it, all this?" He waved his hand in her direction, ignoring Luigi, who put a glass of wine in front of Alex and placed two menus in front of them. "Your way of sticking two fingers up at me, is to and get your hair done and buy a new outfit?"

She smirked and sipped her wine, picking up the menu and glancing at it, even though she knew it from memory by now. "Correct," she replied. "Did it work? Do you feel punished?"

He shook his head but a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Oh yes, Bolly, I feel suitably punished. Of course, you do realise that if you're going to go off and tart yourself up every time I don't listen to one of your crackpot ideas, I may never listen to a word you say again!"

Alex opened her mouth to answer and then shut it sharply. "Shit," she said quietly, wondering what she had been thinking of. "Never mind," she said with a sigh. "It was worth it."

He lifted his gaze to meet hers. "Yes it was, Bols, it was definitely worth it."


	38. Advice For The Young At Heart

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!

Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.

(Prompt – Heart)

Advice For The Young At Heart

Date: Sunday 14th February 1982

Her heart was pounding as she looked into the mirror once more. The woman staring back at her looked the same as she always did…But not.

It was a subtle change, something she was sure that only she could see, but then, she was the only one who mattered really. Taking a deep breath, she looked down at the wallet in her hand before raising it out in front of her.

"DC Granger," she said to her reflection, the quirk of her lips not spoiling the no nonsense tone that she'd spoken in. "Okay Shaz, you're ready…I think. And no matter what, remember that DCI Hunt's got your back, even if it might seem otherwise."

She knew that for as long as she lived, she would always remember what had just happened and hoped that he knew how much it had, and always would mean to her. She smiled at her reflection and headed out to Luigi's.

Half an hour earlier...

Alex walked into Gene's office without knocking. She knew that was pushing her luck, but they'd been getting on so well lately. She really felt that the two of them and the team were the strongest they'd ever been.

She placed the thick stack of files on his desk with a smirk. "All done, Guv, as requested, I am now completely up to date on my paperwork!"

He didn't even look up from his newspaper when she walked in. "What do you want Bolly? A medal? I'm not going to praise you for doing your job."

"No of course not, whatever was I thinking," replied Alex dryly, before biting her bottom lip for a moment. "Guv…Gene, I was just wondering, tonight, maybe if you'd want to…"

"Come on Bols, spit it out, I haven't got all day!"

Alex sighed. "Do you want to, me and you I mean, possibly, get a bite…"

"You coming, Guv? First round's on Viv after he ballsed up that tackle this morning and got himself sent off!" Ray said as he popped his head around the office door.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit, Raymondo. Got some bits to do here first." Gene lit a cigar and looked up at Alex who was in her usual place, perched on the edge of his desk.

"Go on then, Drakey, off you pop; make sure Luigi hasn't sat anyone down at our table like yesterday."

Alex rolled her eyes. Damn bloody Ray. "Y'no, Guv, it is a restaurant and Luigi is entitled to seat people wherever he wants." She would never show it but she felt a little thrill at his use of 'our table', even if he had completely ignored her question.

"Mmm, well restaurant might be pushing it bit, don't you think?"

Alex smiled and stood. "Fine, I'll see you over there in a while. I'll be the one sitting at 'our table'."

Gene watched her leave, the rest of the team beginning to file out for the day, Chris waving Ray on as he waited back for Shaz. Getting to his feet, Gene walked to the door of his office.

"Granger, a word," he said, ignoring the look of confusion that passed between the young couple. "No need to wait, Chris, I'll make sure she gets across the road safely."

Shaz had been just about to go and get changed, and wished that she had done so sooner. She always found it easier to speak to her superior officer when she was in her own clothes. In uniform, she always felt like she was going to get into trouble.

She walked into the office and waited until Gene closed the door. "Guv?"

He walked behind his desk, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Her eyebrows rose as she watched him pour two hefty measures out, and hand her one. This was the first time she had ever shared a drink with him in his office and her confusion grew.

"Right, Granger…Shaz, sit down and drink up." He waited until she'd done as she was told before reaching into his top drawer and pulling out a folder. He dropped it on the desk in front of her. "You'll need to sign those. And I'll need your warrant card."

Shaz looked up sharply, her eyes wide. "My…My warrant card, Guv? Why? What have I done?" She tried to stop the tears pricking her eyes; anger, fear and confusion clear in them.

"Your card." He replied, waiting as she reached into her handbag and placed the folded wallet on the desk. He picked it up and opened it, pulling the card out.

Shaz couldn't help but flinch as he did so; feeling like it had been physically torn from her. Her eyes followed its path as he dropped it into his desk drawer.

"You won't be needing it…You'll be needing this one instead, he said pulling another out and sliding it into place, putting it down in front of her.

She looked down at the card and back up at him, her eyes still wide but this time filled with gratitude and happiness.

He lifted the glass. "Welcome to the team, Detective Constable Granger," he said, knocking back his whiskey and refilling his glass.

"Guv…I don't know what to say," she whispered, picking up the wallet and tracing her fingers over her new rank.

"Say you won't let me down, Shaz, say you'll keep that plonker you're engaged to in line, say you'll make me and DI Drake proud and not regret making this decision."

Shaz nodded very fast, and gulped her drink down, so her throat didn't close up with the tears that were still hovering there. "I will, Guv, I promise! You won't regret it, not for a minute!"

Gene nodded giving her a small, rare smile. "It won't be easy, Shaz. Despite how it might look to you. You'll have just as much paperwork, if not more, longer hours with not much more money to show for it and the danger increases as well. But you're young, enthusiastic, smart, and adaptable to the changes going on in the Met and if you carry on to the standard that you work now then you'll end up bypassing me and Bolly in no time."

He took a drag of his cigar. "But if anyone asks I'll deny I said it."

"Thank you, Guv," she replied, almost speechless that her gruff, no nonsense boss thought so highly of her.

"Don't thank me yet, Shaz. You'll get no special treatment from me just because you're a woman, and especially not because you're a feminist. Screw this up and I'll have you back in uniform so fast it'll make your head spin."

"I understand, Guv," she said with a grin, holding the warrant card against her.

"Right, well go and get changed then and you can go and celebrate." He watched her leave, the file under one arm, her warrant card still clutched tightly in her hand and smiled, thinking his team just got that much better.

Alex waved from the bar as Gene and Shaz walked in and he frowned, seeing a couple sitting very close together at their table.

He shook his head and cleared his throat as Luigi put a pint down in front of it, banging his keys against the side of his glass. The team all turned and looked at him. "Fenchurch east CID, meet your new colleague, DC Sharon Granger, you'll all have to make your own tea from now on, but she'll still be making mine."

A cheer went up around the long table where CID were all sitting and they got their feet congratulating Shaz. Gene walked around to where Alex was sitting on a bar stool, noting the smile on her face as she watched Shaz and thinking that it had almost been worth doing just to see that.

Alex turned back to face him, the smile still on her face. "You're quite something Gene Hunt, you know that?"

"I have been told that before, Bolly, yes. Now what the bloody hell is Luigi playing at?" He gestured around the restaurant, which was garishly decorated with red crepe hearts everywhere he looked.

"It's Valentines Day, Gene," replied Alex, her smile softening, "you know, a day for lovers."

Gene shook him head. "And why exactly do lovers need a day? Wait, don't answer that, they don't. It's just an excuse for a woman to want flowers or chocolates or a stupid card from a secret admirer. What a load of old bollocks."

"You're such a romantic, Gene," she replied, sipping her wine. "How you don't have women falling at your feet I'll never know."

"Who says I don't." He looked over in the corner again. "I asked you to do one thing, Bolly, just get our table, and you couldn't even do that" He gave her a pointed look. "Still I suppose it doesn't matter, seeing as how we're not staying."

Alex frowned. "We're not staying? Why are we not staying?"

"Well, I was under the impression from your whittering earlier, that you were taking me out to dinner! Although why you'd want to take me out on a day that's supposedly for lovers, I don't know." He leaned on the bar and turned his head to look at her.

She returned his gaze for a moment, before giving him a wry smile. "Indian okay for you?" She asked.

"It'll do for now, Bolly."


	39. I Never…

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

**I'd never heard of 'I Never...' until I watched an episode of Lost, and a scene between Kate and Sawyer, so this is where the idea came from, hope you like it...**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Drink)

I Never…

Date: Friday 19th February 1982

Gene smiled as he looked around CID. It felt like the old days back in Manchester, although the room was certainly a lot brighter than the dimly lit offices his team used to occupy. There was also the added extra of the two women to the team, although that wasn't really new, Annie was always around back in the old CID and well, Sam was practically a woman himself sometimes.

They'd closed a case after three days of hard graft, none of them going home, eating, sleeping and breathing the case until it was done. Now, they were all too exhausted to even make it over to Luigi's, so they'd just started drinking where they were.

"Case is closed, Bols, ease up and have a drink or you'll over tax that big brain of yours!" He said, walking over to Alex's desk where she was sitting doing paperwork.

"You do know that if anyone catches you drinking...Or rather, having a party in here, then there's going to be hell to pay," replied Alex without looking up.

A glass of whiskey was placed on top of her paperwork and she sighed and sat back in her chair, looking up at Gene. "Fine, but I'm only having one, and then I'm going home, I'm too bloody tired to spend the rest of the night drinking!"

Two hours later...

"No, that's my final answer, given the choice I would rather meet Jesus than Elvis," said Shaz, giggling as Chris nudged her. "Okay ma'am," she said, looking over at Alex who was still sitting at her desk, but now with her feet propped up on it, Gene next to her in the same position. "Would you prefer to...live the rest of your life only being able to smell garlic, or...to have "Copacabana" playing in your head forever?"

Alex laughed and closed her eyes as she thought about the answer. "Hmm...Her name was Lola...She was a showgirl...It going to have to be Copacabana I'm afraid." She looked around as the Ray, Chris and Gene all groaned. "What? I like my sense of smell, thank you!"

Ray shook his head and got his feet. "Right, well, that's enough for me, I think. I'm going to head home and see if there are any takeaways open at this time of night…Or morning I should say!"

Chris nodded and helped Shaz to her feet. Wait up Ray, we'll come with you," he said, getting his coat and Shaz's. "Night Guv, night Boss…Ma'am."

"Night!" Alex called, giving them a wave as she took her feet down off of the table. "Well, that's that then. I suppose we'd better head home as well. God only knows what time we'll end up being called back here in the morning!"

Gene shook his head and stretched his arms above his head. "I'm too knackered to drive, Bols, so I'll probably just crash in my office for a few hours."

Alex's brows rose. "Well that's pointless, Gene, you might as well come back to the flat. I've got whiskey and you know how comfy the couch is to sleep on."

"It's a wonder you're single, Bolly, with seduction techniques like that!" He replied, grabbing his jacket off of the back of the chair and following her out of CID.

"Go on then, Bols, what are rules?" Gene asked, topping up her drink and lounging back on the sofa.

Alex watched him for a moment, wondering if he knew how much she loved it when it was just the two of them, relaxing. Tucking her feet under her, she sat next to him on the sofa, picking up her glass. "Okay then, one person makes a statement that's true to them which has to start with "I never..." If you've done it you drink, but you don't have to elaborate on what you did."

"Sounds like a girls game to me Bolly, like spin the bottle or something!" He sighed as she glanced over at him. "Fine." He sniffed. "I've never kissed a man!"

Alex rolled her eyes and drank. "The point of this isn't to get me as drunk as possible, Gene! It's to get people to tell things that they wouldn't normally!" She thought for a moment. "I've never been drunk in court!" she watched expectantly as Gene shook his head and drank.

Resting his arm across the back of the sofa, he looked over at Alex. "I never...had any kids," he said. Alex blinked as she watched him watching her. There it was again, that jolt of memory about a daughter, a long lost daughter. She took a drink, before looking back over at him. "Well, I never... got arrested for murder."

Gene frowned at her for a long moment, before shaking his head and drinking. "Sam Bloody Tyler" He muttered under his breath, kicking off his boots and resting his feet on the coffee table.

The game carried on for another half hour, before Alex caught Gene stifling a yawn even as he refilled her glass. "We really should call it a day... A night... Whatever, you know. We're both exhausted and drunk…"

Gene lit a cigar and blew out the smoke. "I don't think so, Bolly, it's my turn." Alex blinked a couple of times and tried to focus on his face, before gesturing with her hand for him to continue, not even bothering to scold him for smoking in the flat. "I never...dressed up in sexy underwear for someone else," he said, watching her face. She pursed her lips for a moment before drinking, and ignoring his sly smile.

"I never...went commando, for any reason," she replied, smirking as he drank, allowing her eyes trail over his body, wondering for a moment, before seeing him watching her.

"I never...flashed anyone." he said, his eyes widening a little as she drank and looked a little embarrassed. "Don't ask," she said, putting her empty glass down on the table and just grabbing the bottle, wedging it between them. She knew that they should stop, these games always ended badly, they were both too drunk to know what they should and shouldn't ask, and they were now sitting far too close together, Gene's fingers brushing lightly over her shoulder as he drummed them gently on the back of the couch.

"Oh, Bols, one day I will ask and you will tell me, mark my words!" Gene said. She fixed him with what might have been a hard stare if she'd been able to focus. "I've never... paid someone for sex," she said with a righteous smirk, which faded as he continued to look at her. "Oh come on!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, Bols, but the Gene Genie never had to pay for it, and frankly I'm a bit put out that you would think I did!" Gene sniffed and looked thoughtful. "I've never... cheated on a partner," he said, watching her face. Alex looked down at the bottle for a moment, before lifting her eyes to his and drinking. He nodded before taking the bottle from her and drinking as well.

"That's not how you play it," she said quietly, the shame at what she'd done, lessening slightly at the fact that he wasn't judging her, just asking her an honest question. She felt the shift in the mood around them and bit her bottom lip. "I've never... used someone purely for sex."

Now it was his turn to look down, sighing as he brought the bottle to his lips and drank. He stayed silent, watching as she too took a drink, her knuckles brushing his as she took the bottle. She was suddenly a little afraid of what he would ask next. Her chest felt tight and her heartbeat quickened as she held his gaze, wishing she could look away or move back from him, but she couldn't. "Your turn," she whispered.

He reached out slowly, running his fingertips up the arm she was resting her head on and brushing her hair back from her face. "Are you sure?" He asked, his voice low, mesmerised by what he saw in her eyes. She nodded and he blew out a breath. "I've never..." He stopped, knowing he shouldn't ask, but needing to know so maybe one day they could get whatever this 'thing' was between them, out of his system. "...Fantasized about having sex with someone I work with."

Alex felt Goosebumps rise on her arm where he touched her, but her eyes stayed fixed to his, even as he asked the question, her breath coming short. She lifted the bottle and took a drink, slightly surprised that all embarrassment had gone. She wanted him to know, even if nothing ever came of it.

The tension between them was almost tangible and he swallowed hard as she drank, nodding slightly and drinking as well. His eyebrows rose as she took the bottle from him and took another drink. "What was that one for?" He asked, surprised at the hoarseness in his voice.

Alex ignored the small rational part of her mind that was forever fighting her where feelings of the heart were concerned, while thinking about how she should phrase her words. "More than just sex," she whispered, gazing into his eyes, looking for the answer to the question that neither of them could ask. "Not always, but sometimes, it's more than just sex."

Gene stared back at her, unable to believe what she'd just said. He searched her eyes for the truth, stunned by the shift in things between them. He took a deep breath, glancing over at the door. This was usually the point where he would leave or she would make an excuse and move away. But there was nothing, nothing to break the moment, nothing but the two of them, alone, in her flat.

He turned his attention back to her. "Yeah, sometimes it is, Bols, sometimes it is." She let out the breath she'd been holding, watching him, waiting to see if he would leave, or if they had finally reached a stale mate. When he didn't move; just continued to stare into her eyes, she moved to his side, closing the distance between them. "Gene," She whispered into his ear, her cheek brushing his, almost afraid of what was happening.

Gene's eyes slipped closed. Her breath was warm on his throat, sending a shiver through him. "Bolly," He breathed turning his head and finding her lips with his own.

**A/N: For Siggy and everyone else who was so patient, the next chapter will carry on directly from this one…**


	40. One Touch

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed over the months, you really have no idea what it means to me and I hope you continue to do so. I have struggled with this chapter for a long time and am still not entirely happy with it. I hope it lives up to your expectations.**

**This fic is now rated M  
**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Touch)

One Touch

Saturday 20th February 1982

To Alex it seemed like time was standing still. There was nothing else in the universe but the two of them, nothing mattered but what was coming next between them. She returned his kiss, hesitantly at first, not wanting to scare him off or break the spell they seemed to be under, but not wanting him to think she didn't want him, because she did, more than almost anything since they day she'd arrived.

Running her tongue lightly over his lips, she was rewarded when his mouth opened over hers, her stomach jerking as their tongues brushed together. She moved in closer, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him to her and wondering if it was her heart or his that she could feel beating so hard.

Gene reached for her, his hands cupping her cheeks before moving back to slip into her hair. She was so intoxicating that he had to reign in the need to just take her, to remind himself that this wasn't just any woman; this was Alex, his Alex.

Holding him closer as their kiss grew more intense, she lay back on the sofa, pulling him with her, wanting to feel him against her from head to toe. Without thought he moved with her, her soft body yielding under him. He parted her legs with his, her soft moan as they pressed together, almost his undoing. It did however bring him around slightly and he hesitated, breaking the kiss to gaze down at her. She was so beautiful. Her lips plump from their kiss, her cheeks flushed and he wanted nothing more than to take her there and then, but the tiny sober part of his brain stopped him.

"Bols," he said hoarsely, trying to rein himself in. "We need to stop, just…if we don't stop now then I won't be able to."

Alex blinked slowly as she looked up at Gene, the kiss being broken doing nothing to cool her desire for him, especially while he was pressed so intimately against her. "Gene," she whispered, meeting his gaze. "Don't stop." Her fingers moved to twine in the hair at the nape of his neck. "Please."

If her actions had spurred him on, it was nothing to what that single word had done to him. "Bloody hell, Alex," He growled, catching her mouth in a crushing kiss as he pushed her further back into the soft cushions of the sofa.

Her mind was a mass of emotions, as her body responded fiercely to his, needing more, to be totally at his mercy. Her hands moved between them, working the buttons on his shirt open and she gasped for air as he suddenly broke the kiss, sitting up and pulling the shirt the rest of the way off, his vest following.

Gene suddenly felt an edge of self consciousness as he sat above her, stripped to the waist. Usually he wouldn't care what anyone else thought, but this was different, she was different. However, when he saw the look of desire on her face, he knew that he had nothing to worry about and pushed the thought away, reaching for her and sliding his hands under her top, pushing the material up and over her head.

Alex was breathing so hard by the time her top landed on the floor next to his shirt that she thought she might pass out. His gaze on her was heavy and she held his eyes as she arched her back, reaching behind her to take of her bra, letting it fall to the floor beside them, wanting him to see her completely.

He swallowed hard at the sight of her, bare to the waist, waiting for him. His hands slid across the soft flesh of her stomach, over her ribs and up to her breasts, cupping them in his hands, the moan in his throat at the perfect fit almost lost under the gasp from Alex as her nipples hardened under his palms. "Gene," she breathed, arching up once more, her hands reaching for his shoulders as he dipped his head, his mouth finding one hard peak and sucking lightly on it.

She tasted heavenly, just like he knew she would and he felt himself becoming harder just at the thought of what he was doing and with whom. Feeling her reach down, sliding his belt open and undoing his trousers, he released her nipple, moving completely away from her and standing.

Alex almost whimpered at the loss of contact, looking up at him in confusion, until he pushed his trousers and pants down, stepping out of them and looking down at her. He was strong, proud and hard and the thought that it was all for her sent a jerk of lust deep within her stomach.

She scrambled to her feet almost stumbling, but she couldn't say whether it was the amount of alcohol or the fact that Gene Hunt was naked in her flat looking like he wanted to devour her that was making her so unsteady. Before she could fall, his arms were around her, pulling her close and as their chests brushed together, they both drew in a sharp breath.

"This is it, Alex," he said hoarsely, hooking his thumbs over the waistband of her leggings and edging them and her knickers down. "No backing out now." She managed a soft laugh as she kicked off the last of her clothing, moving in close and brushing her hips against his, feeling his hardness against her stomach. "No backing out," she whispered, her mouth finding his once more.

He lowered her back down onto the sofa, his hands moving to her hips before sliding over her stomach and between her legs. She jerked at the contact, moaning softly as she felt first one and then two fingers sliding inside her, the wetness that he had created making it easy.

Gene thought he might die if he wasn't inside her soon, the wet heat of her making it hard for him to even think and he removed his hand, urging her legs further apart as he positioned his cock at her entrance and finally, slowly pushed inside her.

Alex's eyes fluttered closed as the exquisite feeling of being locked together with him washed over her. She never wanted this moment to end, wanted to feel this way forever.

Holding himself still, wanting to prolong the ecstasy of finally being inside her, Gene gazed down at the woman below him. She was tight around his cock, like warm velvet and felt more like home than anything in London ever had. "Alex," he said, quietly, as he began to move inside her; slowly, not wanting this to be over before it had even begun. "Look at me."

A sound almost like a whimper escaped her lips as he began to move, pleasure filling her with every stroke and she did as he asked, lifting her gaze to meet his. The look in his eyes was so intense that for a moment she forgot to breathe, forgot everything but him and what he was doing to her. Her whole reason for being seemed centred on the man above her and she reached for him, pulling him closer to her, her legs wrapping around the backs of his legs, and urging him on.

Feeling her encouragement, Gene thrust into her, setting a harder pace and groaning as she arched her hips to match his thrusts. His mouth found her throat, kissing his way down the smooth column as his arm slid around her waist, pulling her closer, his motions losing their steady rhythm as she moaned his name, her hips beginning to jerk against him.

Pleasure rose inside Alex with every one of Gene's powerful thrusts, and she became light-headed, her nails digging into his shoulders, arching up against him as he lowered his head, teething one of her nipples. She cried out his name as her orgasm crashed over her, clenching around him, over and over again.

He released her breast, growling with desire as she came undone around him, pulling him into her body, causing him to lose control. He thrust into her hard, her name on his lips as he came deep inside her, shuddering out his orgasm and taking deep breaths to calm his racing heart.

For the longest time, the only sound in the room was their breathing. Neither wanted to break to the silence, both unsure of what the right words would be, if there were any.

Gene knew that if he spoke he would probably end up making a joke to cover for what had just happened between them, which she wouldn't find amusing and would just serve to get him thrown out.

Alex was fighting the need to analyse every little detail, to ask him what happened now, what there was between them, if anything, and what the next step would be, but she knew that would probably scare him off and the last thing she wanted to do at that moment was have him leave.

Lifting his head from where it had been resting on her chest, he met her gaze. They stared at one another for the longest moment, both trying to hide what they felt, while still clinging to one another.

Making a decision, Gene dipped his head to kiss Alex once again, and as she responded he knew that whatever problems they were about to face could wait until the morning.


	41. Crashing Down To Earth

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you for the wonderful reassurances and reviews, I felt much better knowing that you enjoyed it.**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Earth)

Crashing Down To Earth

Saturday 20th February 1982

The incessant ringing of the phone roused Alex from a deeper sleep than she could ever remember having had since she'd arrived in Fenchurch. She hadn't dreamed, at all and she felt warm, comfortable, and safe.

She rolled over and picked the phone up, groaning and lifting her hand to her head as she did so, as though the act would combat the hangover that had suddenly made itself known.

"What?" She moaned down the phone.

"Erm, morning, Ma'am, We were just wondering if you were coming in today?" Shaz asked uncertainly, shushing the voices in the background that Alex was pretty sure were Ray and Chris. "Oh, and, umm, I don't suppose you've seen DCI Hunt this morning have you, only he hasn't shown up either?"

Alex's head began to thump unpleasantly as she listened to Shaz, but the young woman's last words pushed away any pain she might be feeling. Slowly she turned her head, bringing the phone with her and looking at the lump of duvet next to her, her eyes widening.

"Shit! Shitshitshit! Shaz, I'll be there as soon as I can!"

She hung up the phone and slowly tugged the edge of the quilt down, seeing a head of blonde hair. Panic flooded her body, warring with the stomach-churning hangover, which wouldn't be denied for another minute.

"Morning…Bols," muttered Gene, pulling the quilt down so he could stare, bleary eyed at her.

Her stomach chose that moment to rebel against her and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "OhmygodI'mgoingtobesick!" She moaned, jumping from the bed and rushing into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Yeah, that's just the sort of reaction that every bloke wants when he wakes up next to a woman," he said sarcastically to the empty room, scratching his chest and trying to push away the confused feelings that were welling up around his headache. Last night had been amazing, just as he'd always suspected, however, he had a feeling that the approaching day wasn't going to end as well as the previous one had, especially when he heard her throwing up.

"Bloody brilliant, Alex, you just had sex with Gene Hunt. What an excellent way to ruin 1982!" She'd thrown up, brushed her teeth and was now leaning over the sink, wincing at her reflection in the mirror as she tried to remember exactly how much they'd drunk to get to the place they now found themselves in.

"You made a fool out of yourself. You knew the drinking was a bad idea," she mumbled; bringing her hand back to her head and closing her eyes to the weary reflection. "You slept with a senior officer, who you refuse to admit you're… You have feelings for and now you're scared of how he's going to react so you're hiding in the bathroom. Very mature, Alex."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gene swung his legs out of the bed and looked around for his clothing. Not finding any he half staggered into the living room, his legs unsteady, not used to the amount of exercise he'd had the previous night.

He blew out a breath and shook his head as he saw the almost empty bottle of scotch on the table, reaching into the rumpled tangle of clothes on the floor and dressing slowly.

For a moment he contemplated making coffee, and hanging around until Alex decided to come out of hiding. But she was clearly staying in the bathroom for a reason and he wouldn't be made a fool of or outstay his welcome, not even for her.

He looked over at the bathroom door, wondering if this was the worst mistake he'd ever made and how they would ever be able to come back from it. He felt the anger begin to seep into him and welcomed it. It was better than the alternative. It would see him through the day; it had gotten him through far worse.

He reached for his cigars, and shoved his tie into his jacket pocket. If she wanted to play it this way, that was fine by him. He turned on his heel and walked out of the flat, slamming the door behind him.

Alex jumped as the door slammed and opened her eyes. She tightened her robe around her and opened the bathroom door, staring at the sorry state of her living room, her mind filled with images from the previous night.

The smell of cigar smoke was heavy in the room, but rather than make her angry, it made her sad and she bit her bottom lip to ward off the irrational tears that were filling her eyes. She hadn't meant to hide away for so long, had just wanted to get her head together. But she knew Gene Hunt; knew he would see it as a personal snub. With a heavy heart she made her way back to the bedroom to get ready for what she was sure was going to be a horrible day at work.

Shaz exchanged a look with Chris and Ray as they heard Gene shouting at Viv, his voice arriving long before he did. She jumped down off of Chris's desk and headed back to her own, not wanting to end up back in uniform just days after being promoted.

The scowl on Gene's face when he walked in was enough to have the whole team avoiding eye contact with him, well, almost the whole team.

"There you are, Guv, we were looking everywhere for you, well you and DI Drake. We thought you'd still be here when we got back this morning, Shaz even called DI Drake…"

"Chris, you wally, shut up," hissed Ray.

Gene turned his head to look at Chris. "The day I need a carer, DC Skelton, is the day I call it quits as a copper. Until then, mind your own flaming business!" Shaz flinched as Gene slammed the office door and pulled the blinds. Ray just shook his head at Chris. "You never bloody learn do you?"

Alex slowly pushed open the door to CID, squinting at the brightness of the chequered ceiling and not looking at anyone as she slid into her seat. She almost jumped out of her skin when a steaming hot mug of tea was placed down by her elbow, and chanced looking up to see Shaz watching her worriedly.

"You alright, Ma'am, you look awful?" Shaz said quietly, putting two Paracetamol next to the tea.

Alex gave Shaz what she hoped was a grateful smile, but probably looked more like a grimace. "I'm fine, thanks, Shaz," she whispered. "Too much whiskey and not enough sleep. I'll be fine in an hour or so."

Shaz looked doubtful, but nodded. "Okay, Ma'am. Well if you need anything I'll be at my desk, oh and be warned, DCI Hunt is in a foul mood, even by his standards, so I'd stay well clear if I were you."

"I'll consider myself warned, Shaz," she replied, taking a mouthful of the tea and letting it calm her churning stomach, as she looked sadly over at the closed blinds of Gene's office. He was in a foul mood and it was her fault. There would be no friendly banter today, no bacon sandwiches, or good-natured ribbing. She'd really messed things up.

She felt lost, alone and for the first time in a long time like she didn't want to be in 1982 anymore.

**A/N: I know, I know, I should be flogged, but you didn't really think it would be plain sailing did you?**


	42. What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine! **

**Thank you again for all your supportive reviews. I know it's infuriating but they will make up, I promise!  
**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Broken)

What Becomes Of The Broken Hearted

Friday 26th February 1982

The digital beeps all around her made Alex's shoulders slump in relief. Finally, the day and the week was over, and for her, it couldn't have come quick enough. Right up until the moment six days before, when Gene had slammed the door of her flat, she could never have believed that falling out with him would leave such a big gap inside her.

In all truthfulness though, they hadn't really fallen out, Gene hadn't given them a chance to. He'd just walked out after their night together and was now doing his damnedest to pretend she didn't exist, only speaking to her when absolutely necessary, preferring to speak to her through Shaz or Ray whenever possible.

It hurt her heart to be so close to him and yet feel so far away, especially after what had happened between them. To not share her days working alongside him, her evenings drinking with him, but after the first three days of silence, she'd made a decision, one that she thought would be best for both of them, no matter how much it killed her to do it.

Gene waved Ray off with a nod as the other man pointed at his wrist and then made a drinking motion with his hand. It was Friday night, a night he had come to look forward to in the last year or so but that he was now dreading.

The reason for his dread was sitting in the outer office, a sad, thoughtful look on her face. He shook his head and pulled the next folder over to him, opening it and staring for a long moment. He would never show how hurt he had been by Alex's obvious snub the morning after they'd slept together; choosing instead to distance himself from her, and now it seemed she was playing him at his own game.

Getting up he walked to the doorway. "DI Drake, a word," he said curtly, walking back to his desk and resisting the urge to pour a drink, he needed his wits about him if he was going to face up to her.

Alex jumped at the sound of her name and looked around, realising that she was the last one left in the office. She put away the files she was working on and stood slowly, trying to calm the nerves inside her enough to face up to him.

She walked into the office, her eyes on the ornamental pistols behind his desk, her back straight. "Yes, DCI Hunt," she said in what she hoped was a calm, professional voice.

He frowned at the formality of the title and shut his mind down from the memory of her moaning his name as she writhed under him. That was nothing more than a dream now, a half remembered dream that he would only allow to resurface when he was alone at night.

"Would you mind explaining this for me, DI Drake?" He said, throwing the folder down in front of her.

Alex looked down at the folder, taking a deep breath before flipping it open. "What would you like me to explain about it, Sir?" She asked in a completely neutral tone that belied the way her stomach was jumping.

"What is it, Detective Inspector?"

"It's a transfer request form…"

Gene's hands clenched once as his frustration grew, the only indication that he wasn't as calm as he seemed to be on the outside.

"From you to the Chief Super." He finished. "Requests of this kind have to go through your direct senior officer, which, in case you had forgotten, is me."

She nodded once. "I hadn't forgotten, Sir, I just didn't see any point in bothering you with it. I didn't think you would have a problem with the request. I assumed you would just sign it and that would be the end of it."

"Well, you assumed wrong, didn't you DI Drake, seeing as how this landed on my desk with a note from the chief super asking me if it was a joke and if not, then to explain how I had let this happen."

His voice rose just enough to have Alex glancing up at him. He was staring at her with an angry, expectant look on his face. She met his eyes and despite herself, felt a mixture of anger, sadness and longing, wondering what he would do if she just walked around his desk, took his face in her hands and kissed him.

Instead, she just returned his stare. "And did you tell him how you let this happen?" She replied a hint of sarcasm escaping her.

"What?" His tone was sharp and he could feel the anger rising in him. Anger that she was making him feel like a fool, anger that she went above his head, but mostly anger that he still wanted her just as much as he had that night.

Her jaw clenched as she tried to stop the words from coming out. "Did you tell him how this happened, how we got to a point when we could no longer be in the same room together? Did you tell him that we slept together and you haven't spoken to me since…"

"Don't, Drake. Don't you dare try and make this my bloody fault. You went above my head to a senior officer with a request that should have come directly to me!" He would not get into a fight with her about that night, no doubt that's exactly what she wanted, to talk about what had happened, to let him down gently or some other psycho bollocks.

"Fine, bury your head in the sand, but we both know what happened and why I've requested a transfer. Just sign it and we'll both get out of one another's hair. It will all be…Over." She took a deep breath and let it out, horrified to feel tears springing to her eyes.

"I don't want to be here anymore, I've had enough of this place, but if I have to stay then I want to do it somewhere other than Fenchurch East, I think that will be better for both of us. So just sign it, please."

Gene picked up the folder and took out the sheet of paper, looking at it for a moment before ripping it up into tiny little pieces and throwing back down on the desk.

"No." He said, giving her a look as if to dare her to disagree.

Alex's eyes went wide as the piece of paper fluttered down onto the desk and floor. "Why, Gene, why would you do that? I'm not staying here, I can't stay here. Whether you sign it or not. I don't want to be here, you don't want me here…"

"Tough shit, Detective Inspector, I'm not signing it and you're not going anywhere." He lit a cigar and watched her through the smoke. It would be easier all round if she left, he knew that, but he just couldn't let her go. "You work for me and that's that. If you have a problem with it you can go and tell the Chief Super yourself."

"Dammit Gene!" She snapped, slamming her hand down on the desk. "This isn't going to work and you know it, we're just going to both end up miserable and hating one another and I don't want that!"

"It's a bit late to be worrying about that now, Drake. You made your bed, so to speak, now you can lie in it."

"You're a real bastard, you know that?" She said her eyes narrowed in anger. "I can't believe I slept with you, thank god I was drunk or I'd had been really embarrassed!"

"That's Detective Chief Inspector Bastard to you, and believe me, it's not something I'm proud of either. But at least I can use the excuse that I was doing it for the team in the hope that it would loosen you up a bit, stop you acting like such a frigid bitch!"

"Go fuck yourself, Gene!" Alex shouted, the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stormed out of his office, the pain of losing him like this just too much to bear.

He waited until she'd gone before slumping down in his chair and rubbing his hand over his eyes. He hated that it had come to this between them, hated that he cared about her so much that he would rather have her here and hating him than gone from his life completely.


	43. Here Comes The Rain Again

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Rain)

Here Comes The Rain Again

Friday 5th March 1982

Pulling up outside the station, Gene got out of the car, Ray getting out of the passenger side and making a run for the shelter of the station steps with its large canopy. It had started raining about an hour before, just spitting to start with but then the heavens had opened.

"Well that was a bloody waste of time! I hope Shaz has got the kettle on!" Gene turned to head into the station when Ray grabbed his arm. "Uh oh," he said but there was laughter in his voice. "Did you ever wonder what the expression 'drowned rat' meant? Because I think we're about to get a demonstration!"

Gene frowned at Ray, turning his head and looking in the direction Ray was pointing in. Striding up the road was Alex, pushing a handcuffed man in front of her, with Chris bringing up the rear. The look on her face would have made lesser men cringe, and Ray gave Gene a look which clearly said 'you're on your own' before disappearing inside.

"Bollocks, she's going to be unbearable now," muttered Gene under his breath as he realised that the man in cuffs was the suspect they'd gone their separate ways to find that morning. Their relationship had become icily professional now and deep down Gene hated that he'd lost her friendship, the closeness between them gone forever it seemed, but he would rather die than tell her and see that smug expression her face before she shot him down in flames.

Alex opened the door of the station and pushed the man inside. "Book him, Skip," she snapped, her eyes on Gene as Chris scurried past them, not wanting to get caught in the middle of yet another inevitable showdown. "Well go on then, have a good look, make all the stupid smug jokes you like!" She snarled at Gene, her hands on her hips.

"You appear to have been in the wars, Bolly," he commented lightly, using the nickname without even realising it was the first time he had done so since they'd spent the night together. He decided however, that if she was giving him permission, he may as well look his fill. She was absolutely soaked. Her hair was a scraggly mess of wet curls which were plastered to her head, her blouse was clinging to her skin and leaving very little to the imagination, there was mud on her legs and all up one side of her skirt and her shoes were making squelching sound as she squared up to him.

He bit the inside of his mouth as he looked at her face, her heavy eye make-up had run badly, leaving her looking like a very pissed off panda bear.

"Oh where to start? In future you should probably check the weather forecast before deciding to wear anything cream, or silk, or a skirt," he said, his eyes travelling back up her dirt splattered legs to her chest, where he could clearly see the outline of the lacy bra she had on under her blouse.

"I would also suggest investing in a coat, and a flat pair of shoes, but I believe I've told you that before." He folded his arms and looked down at her. "I'm sure there's something else too, what is it? Oh yes, in future when we have different hunches about the same thing, we check mine out first and then yours, together. We do not split up and go our separate ways as though this is some kind of pissing contest!"

"Ha! You're one to talk about a pissing contest, Gene!" Alex replied, the seething anger of her predicament and the tattered remains of their relationship overriding the thrill she felt as he eyes moved over her body. "All I suggested was that it would save time if I took Chris and you took Ray and if either of us found anything then we would radio the other. Well guess what? We found something, radioed in and surprise, surprise, no one turned up to help, so we dealt with it ourselves and as you can see secured an arrest without the help of the mighty Gene Hunt!"

"Don't try playing with me, Bolly, it won't work," Gene retorted, his own anger at being spoken to like he was an idiot, on the steps of his own station, sparking against the feelings that were arising at the sight of her managing to look a mess and still be so beautiful at the same time. "I tried to radio you twice and heard nothing from you, so I just assumed that you were off on one of your heroic solo missions!"

"Okay firstly, I wouldn't play with you if you were the last man on earth! Secondly, I wasn't solo; I had Chris with me, and let me tell you, he's a better man to have as back up than you!"

"Oh really? Well I'm pretty sure that if you'd called me, you wouldn't have ended up looking such a state!"

"No, Gene, I wouldn't have ended up in this state if I hadn't had to drag the suspect halfway across London on foot. And I wouldn't have had to do that if that sad excuse for a pool car hadn't broken down, seconds after we'd made an arrest! And don't think that I don't know it's you who keeps the mechanic's sweet and tells them to only give me cars that are fit for the scrap heap when I ask for one!"

"You want to come out of that paranoid dream world every once in a while, Drake, it's messing up your head, and let's face it, you're pretty messed up as it is!" His eyes narrowed as she opened her mouth to speak again, ready to cut her off when he realised that they were so close that their noses were almost touching.

She wasn't going to give in first, not this time, but as she took a deep breath to go another round, she felt their chest's brush together and realised just how close she gotten to him. The ache inside her that missed him every minute grew larger, threatening to suffocate her. Panic filled her mind and for a moment she didn't know what her body was going to do, move in closer or pull away in disgust, so she did nothing, holding her breath until she was dizzy.

He held her gaze, for a moment, his eyes dipping down to her lips and just for a second wondered how hard she'd punch him if he just closed the distance and kissed her. That thought alone brought him around and he slowly stepped back. "I haven't told anyone to mess with your car, Bols," he said quietly, looking out onto the street.

The moment was gone, but it took a few seconds until Alex was sure that she could move or speak. "Okay," she replied breathily, looking in the opposite direction. "I'll get Chris to have a look at the radios, in case they're on the blink." Her body and mind felt suddenly drained from the intense highs and lows she always went through where Gene was concerned and she started to shiver.

"Okay, good, right." Gene rubbed the back of his neck. He felt exhausted just from being in her company for five minutes, and wondered how much longer they could carry on like this before he really would have to have her transferred out.

He held open the door, unable to resist one last shot. "Now get inside the station before anyone walking past thinks I've arrested the love child of Alice Cooper and Leo Sayer."

"Oh piss off."


	44. The Devil You Know

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Once again, a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story, please remember to drop me a review if you're enjoying it, they really give me the push I sometimes need when I draw a blank.**

**I know that the two of them are infuriating, but I promise they will get there, soon.**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Months)

The Devil You Know

Tuesday 9th March 1982

Alex stared down at the paperwork in front of her without really seeing the words on the page. She was out of sorts today and had no idea why, listening to Chris and Ray joking in the kitchen behind her, couldn't bring her around, nor could Shaz's clever comebacks as they tried to embarrass her.

She was unsettled, irritable and had no desire to do anything but go back to bed, which is where she would have been if she'd gotten as far as calling in sick, which was her plan, but Gene had come and got her from the flat, dragging her to the cafe with him; telling her that he didn't eat alone. She'd been too surprised to refuse.

Although the anger between them had cooled after Friday's argument, she hadn't expected him to voluntarily invite her anywhere, but she was pleased that he had, even if he'd hardly said two words to her over breakfast, just eaten and read his paper.

Glancing at the untouched coffee on her desk which was no doubt cold by now, she stood to go and make another, glancing over at Gene's office to see if he wanted one as well, thinking that if he could make the effort, so could she, but he wasn't there. She frowned. Now that she thought about it, he'd disappeared soon after they'd arrived at the station and she hadn't seen him since.

Turning her head as Chris and Ray emerged from the kitchen, she gestured for Ray to stop. "Where's the Guv, I haven't seen him since this morning?" She asked. The smiled fell from Ray's face and he shrugged. "I'm not sure ma'am; I think he's questioning a suspect." Her eyes narrowed. "Which suspect, Ray, we haven't got any suspects in holding?" Ray looked around the room. "I don't know." He turned to go and then stopped. "You could always ask Viv, or failing that, just check the arrest log." He gave her a meaningful look before walking away.

She watched him go with a surprised look on her face. There was obviously someone on the premises that she wasn't supposed to know about, but the fact that Ray had told her how to find out who without actually telling her meant that it was Gene who had kept her out of the loop.

Pushing her chair back, she stormed out of CID and along the corridor until she reached the front desk. The look on Viv's face when he saw her made it obvious that Gene had gotten to him too and she pursed her lips for a moment before walking around the reception desk. "Why don't we just pretend that you were away from the desk for a moment," she said, smiling as Viv gave her a relieved nod and pushed the arrest log over to her.

She ran through the list of names on the page and stopped suddenly as the one name under that days date leapt off of the page at her. She glanced up at Viv, her eyes wide. "Really?" She asked, her voice quiet, emotions racing across her face. Viv nodded and gave her a small smile. "Really. At 10 this morning. The Guv's been in with him ever since."

She took a long, deep breath to steady herself. "Thanks, Skip." She replied, looking back down the corridor to the interview rooms. "For what?" said Viv, knowingly, taking the arrest log from her and putting it back on his desk.

She walked slowly, her legs unsteady as she imagined what she would say. But as she reached the door, it opened and Gene stepped out, cradling his knuckles and almost walking into her. He took a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. "Well, I'm surprised that it took you this long," he said, moving his hands behind his back and sending a glare down the corridor even though there was no one there.

"What have you done to your hand?" She asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach. "And more to the point, what have you done to him?"

"I have interrogated a suspect, DI Drake, as is my right as Detective Chief Inspector of CID." Gene was hoping that if he started an argument, she would storm off and give him time to have the suspect moved before she demanded to see him.

"Whatever," she murmured, trying to see behind his back and more importantly, into the interview room.

"Stop it." He said and his quiet tone was so unexpected that she did, stepping back and looking at him. "I need to speak to him, Guv," she replied. Her voice was steady but she knew she would beg and plead with him if it came to it.

"No you don't." He replied, fixing her with a stare which was at once harsh and yet sympathetic. "I am handling this, Alex, doing what needs to be done to secure a conviction. He'll get fifteen years for this, you mark my words, but if you go in there and get him all riled up again, then we might get nothing."

She knew that he was right, and that no matter how much she abhorred some of his methods, that he would get as much information as he could to make sure that justice was served; for Alexandra Price as much as anything else.

"You're right," she said softly, meeting his eyes. "But I have to...Please, Gene, just for a few minutes. I have to let him know...I just need to say my piece."

He always found it hard to resist when she said 'please' in that tone, her eyes darkening with a pain that he didn't understand, didn't think that he ever would. He rested his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to put some ice on my hand," he said, sliding his eyes across to her. "I shut it in the door." He ignored her sceptical look. "You've got until I come back to say your piece and then I'm having him moved out of this nick." Before he could change his mind, he pushed away from the wall and headed down the corridor.

She braced herself before pushing open the door and stepping inside. "Hello, Arthur," she said quietly pulling out a chair and sitting opposite the man who had sent her here months ago, wondering at how the memories of that, of her parents were so clear when all her other memories were fading so fast. She expected the anger to rise inside her, to lash out at the person responsible for the death of her parents, but strangely, she felt nothing towards him.

"Well, well, Alex Drake," replied Arthur Layton, although it seemed an effort to speak as one side of his face was swelling rapidly, his lip split, his eye darkening.

"What happened to your face?" She asked calmly.

"I 'slipped' and 'fell', didn't I." He replied, the sneer in his voice never quite materialising on his face.

"Well, I wish I could say that I'm sorry about that, but if I had my way, you would slip and fall off the face of the earth," replied Alex, for once not repulsed by what Gene had done. "I'm not staying, Arthur, I just wanted to tell you that you failed. You didn't get her and you didn't get me and I promise, you never will." She met his eyes, knowing how much he hated it, and smiled.

"She's safe now, and I like to think that's because of him. Then you sent me here and there he was again, still keeping me safe. So even if I never leave this place, I want you know that I still win, because I always had him to protect me, from you."

She pushed her chair back and stood, sending him one last look before stepping out of the room, letting out a shaky breath and running her hands over her face. "Alright, Bolly?" Gene asked, leaning against the wall, his right hand bandaged up, his left hand shoved in his pocket.

"Yes," she replied with a nod, walking over to him and reaching out to gently touch his bandaged hand. "Thank you," she said, softly.

"For what?"

"Just for being there," she said, turning and walking away, a small smile on her face.


	45. Paint It Black

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

**Once again, thanks for sticking with me and the story and welcome to anyone joining us from here, please review if you're enjoying, it really makes my day!**

**For those of you who wanted reassurance I can say this; chapters 50 to 56 should reaffirm your faith in me and in Gene and Alex, hopefully, but for now…**

(Prompt – Black)

Paint It Black

Friday 12th March 1982

Alex had noticed about an hour ago that Gene had failed to show up at Luigi's and although it wasn't unheard of, it was still rare enough for her to get a little concerned. Their relationship was finally getting back to normal again, and as long as neither of them brought up that night, she was sure that things could be as good between them as they had once been. Of course, the fact that she still wanted him, wanted him more in fact, was something she kept well hidden.

She bought the next round and slipped her jacket on, heading out before anyone noticed and making her way across the street to the station. She greeted the night duty sergeant and headed down the corridor, seeing the lone lamp light on in Gene's office before she even pushed through the double doors to CID.

His office door was open and she could see him sitting there, tilting back in his chair, his feet on the desk. There was a glass of whiskey in one hand and a lit cigar in the other, but his eyes were closed and didn't seem to notice that they were there or even that she was. She walked slowly through the darkened space until she came to his office, leaning against the door frame and gently knocking on the open door. "Guv?" She said quietly.

Gene had heard the outer doors open and knew even before she'd spoken that it was her. She was the only one who would come back over here looking for him if he didn't show up. A part of him was pleased that she had, that she still cared enough to wonder where he was, the other part of him was furious with her and wanted nothing more than to throw her out and tell her to mind her own business, even if it would threaten their unsteady truce. "Drake," he replied, finally opening his eyes and fixing her with a glare. "Go away, leave me alone."

She blinked in surprise at his words and the tone he'd put into them. "Guv? I was just wondering where you were, it's a Friday and you always come over for a drink on a Friday night." Usually when faced with his intense stare, she had to fight not to blush, or too give away what she was feeling, but tonight she shrank slightly under it. He had called her Drake, which meant that he was unhappy or angry, and she was going to go with angry.

"Well, Detective, sometimes I don't want to go drinking with the people I work with, sometimes I don't even want to look at the people I work with and sometimes I just want the people I work with to mind their own bloody business!" He took his feet down off of the desk and stood, walking around to where she was standing. "Why didn't you tell me that you'd met Annie Cartwright?" He said suddenly, needing answers to understand, to shake off the feeling of being betrayed.

"What? I don't understand?" Alex's face gave nothing away but she had to admit she was surprised and curious as to what had happened.

"Oh I think you understand, perfectly well, Drake, so you can drop the innocent routine with me."

She looked at the floor, not sure how to proceed. She'd had a few drinks and had been on her way to being tipsy, but she could feel herself sobering up fast as he continued to glare at her. "I met DI Tyler..." She winced as she saw him stiffen slightly, but pushed on. "I met Annie the first time we went back to Manchester on the robbery case, I was waiting for you in the canteen and she approached me. We hit it off and have kept in touch ever since." She lifted her head defiantly. "I didn't realise that I had to run all my friends past you, Guv."

"No, you're absolutely right, you don't have to run any of your 'friends' by me, Drake, but for some strange reason I thought that at the very least... I thought I would be included as one of them, and as such, there would be a level of respect and trust. Apparently I was wrong!" He hid the hurt that he felt behind a mask of anger, hating the thought of her betraying him.

She shook her head. "You're not wrong, Gene," she said quietly, meeting his eyes again. "We are friends; at least I'd like to think so." She walked into the room and leaned back against one of the filing cabinets. "Whatever it is that you think I've done, I can assure you that it wasn't done out of disrespect and I would never break a trust."

He knocked back his drink, slamming the glass down on his desk. "But you did break a trust! Do you even understand what trust means, Drake? It means backing the other person up, having their back when they need it, not stabbing them in it!"

She shook her head, unable to figure out what she'd done. "I didn't... She called you?" She asked quietly.

"No. She wrote me a bloody letter." He opened his desk drawer and pulled an envelope out, throwing it across the desk. Alex made no move to pick it up, a sigh escaping her lips, having a good idea what its contents said.

"Well, go on then, read it. I know it must be killing you not to know what she said," sneered Gene, suddenly feeling old and tired and if he was honest, sad. "No," she replied softly. "I don't need to know what was said. It's private, between the two of you."

He took a drag on his cigar and blew it out. "Well that's a bit rich isn't it," he said, reaching for the bottle and pouring another drink. He watched as she walked across the room and got another glass out, holding it out for him to fill. He stared at her and she straightened up, staring back at him until he cursed under his breath and poured her out a shot.

He picked the letter up and held it out to her. "Do you even understand why I'm so angry?" He asked. When she just continued to look into her glass, he carried on. "You gave her a way in when I've spent the last year trying to keep her out." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I left Manchester for a lot of reasons, most of them personal. One of the reasons was Annie. I couldn't stay there and face her every day, knowing that I couldn't save her husband. So I came to London and gave everyone in this station instructions that if she ever called or turned up here, they were to never put her through to me or bring her to see me. That seemed to do the trick. Until I received the letter. Obviously, I didn't realise who it was from until it was too late and before I knew it, I'd read it, all of it, all the things I never wanted to have to face, including the fact that it was your idea for her to write the bloody thing!"

She took the envelope from his hand and looked down at it. "Sometimes, Gene, psychologists suggest to their patients that they try and write a letter. If they are having problems moving on from something, or are holding on to something from their past; someone they loved or hated, someone they can't talk to face to face." She sipped her drink. "I did suggest that she write you a letter, but I never suggested that she send it to you. That isn't the point of writing it."

"Well, what the bloody hell is the point..."

"The point is to get all the emotions out. To rid yourself of all the worries and fears, to get it all off of your chest as it were. A colleague of mine used to get his patients to write these letters and then burn them as a kind of cleansing ritual."

"Well that's just complete bollocks," he said, but the dark mood that had settled over him, lifted a little.

"Be that as it may, I'm sure that Annie feels a lot better now that she's written it all down. I'm just sorry that you had to read it, Gene. I would have never suggested that she sent it. I wouldn't… I wouldn't do that to you."

He nodded slowly, looking over to the tribute that hung on his wall and then back to her. Alex saw where he was looking and her heart ached. For him and for Annie. She knew that he was trying to forget, to block out what Sam had meant to them, and the letter had obviously just brought it all up again. "She doesn't want to hurt you, Gene, and she'll be horrified that she has, but she doesn't want you to turn your back on her either."

He held his hand up. "Stop. You've just about dug yourself out of the hole you were in; don't start digging yourself another one by telling me that you've been talking about me to her." He took the letter back from her, looking at it for a moment, before picking up his lighter and setting the flame to the corner of it, watching it turn to ash and fall on his desk.

Alex watched sadly, reaching out and squeezing his hand lightly. "Maybe you could try it; writing a letter, either to Annie or Sam." He looked at their joined hands for a moment before getting to his feet and grabbing his coat. "Or maybe we could just go and get pissed." He turned his head to look at her. "And I'll trust that you've got my back. That's all I need."

She followed him out, a small smile on her face. "I've always got your back, Gene."


	46. In Bloom

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**I can tell by the diminishing reviews that some of you are getting a little bored with my snapshots and I'm sorry about that, but with 100 prompts to do, I sometimes struggle to make them all as exciting as each other. For those who are still with me, thank you, I hope I don't let you down.**

**In case anyone is interested, here is the link to my Big Damn Table. It shows all the prompts, which ones I've done so far and which are left to do. I have up to prompt 60 almost done. **

http:/cockney-sparrow(dot)livejournal(dot)com/2009/06/17/

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Spring)

In Bloom

Wednesday 17th March 1982

"Finally, I thought we'd never catch that drug dealing scumbag," said Gene as he read through Alex's report. "It was a good collar, Bolly, and as much as it pains me to say it, most of it was down to you and your psycho-babble, headshrinking."

"Now Guv, what have I told you about being so gushing with your praises of me? It's embarrassing and the others will get jealous if you show such blatant favouritism!" Alex smirked and leaned against the filing cabinet as Gene shot her a long suffering look.

"Have you started drinking before the rest of the team?" He asked, seeing the smile on her face; the one which usually meant that she was making fun of him although he didn't usually know why. She shook her head and walked over to sit on the edge of the desk. "Nope, I'm just in a good mood, that's all. Why, is that not allowed in CID?"

"No, it's just not your usual style to be so happy on a Wednesday afternoon. Usually by this time of day you're muttering to yourself and sulking about one thing or another!" Gene replied, signing off her report and tossing it into one of his trays. "So, you going to share the reason for this good mood? Or am I going to have to spend the rest of the evening staring at your silly smile?"

Alex leaned forward, rolling her eyes as she saw him instinctively glance at her cleavage before lifting his head to look at her. "You don't have to spend the rest of the evening staring at my smile, or anything else of mine. You know, you could always just go home after work. I hear it's what a lot of people do!"

"Bite your tongue, Bolly! Go home after work? What sort of talk is that? Call yourself a copper?" Gene shook his head and stood, grabbing his cigar case and lighter and shoving his keys in his trouser pocket. "Come on, beer-o-clock, and just for your information, I don't want to stare at anything of yours all night!" He opened the office door and ushered her out, unable to help completely contradicting himself by sneaking a look at her arse as she walked out to her desk and picked up her jacket.

"You know, I think it's starting to stay lighter in the evenings now," said Alex as they left the station and headed across to Luigi's. Gene turned and frowned as she stood in the middle of the road, staring up at the sky. "Yes, well, that's usually what happens once Winter is finished, Bols,its called spring and it does happen every year I promise, so there's no need to stand their gawking like a nutter and possibly get run over!" He rolled his eyes when she continued to gaze up at the sky and headed down the steps into Luigi's.

She closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths, smelling the hint of summer in the air and smiling. She hated the winter and the feeling that summer was near was lifting her spirits and making her a little gladder to be alive, more than anything else had done in a long time. Strolling over to Luigi's, she smiled gently, seeing the little pots of daffodils he had placed on the edges of each step. She didn't want to go inside to the restaurant in the basement where there were no windows; she wanted to be out here on a warm spring evening...

"Oi, Bolly, stop communing with the sky or whatever hippy crap you're doing and get your bony arse down here, it's your round!" She leaned over the railings and smiled down at Gene. "Would you do something for me, if it was something that would make me happy?"

He blew out a breath and tried not to notice the happy relaxed look on her face, ignoring all the crude answers that sprang into his mind. "Fine, but only if you promise that I don't have to wear flowers in my hair, or chant or hold hands in the middle of the road!" Her smile widened and she clapped her hands together. "Good, that's settled then!"

"Now this is a much better way to spend such a lovely evening, don't you think?" Alex asked, pouring them both a glass of wine and relaxing back into her chair. "If you say so Bolly, personally I feel like a complete twat sitting out here on the street with people walking past and looking at us as though we're a bit simple in the head." Gene took his glass and sipped the wine, wondering how he always ended up being involved in her hare-brained schemes.

"Oh trust me, Gene, where I come from, lots of bars and restaurants have outdoor seating, and it's far too nice to sit downstairs, beside the fact you lot are slowly killing me with your second hand smoke!" she said, gesturing to the smoke curling away from his cigar.

"I'm not denying that it's okay to sit outside when you're at a pub or bar that has something nice to look at outside, but we're sitting outside Luigi's which just happens to be directly across the road from a bloody great office block and a police station, what's so great about that?"

She smiled at him and sipped her wine. "It isn't the scenery, Gene, it's the atmosphere, the warmth of the sun slowly setting, the smell of the flowers, the feeling that winter has finally gone and soon the days will be longer and the nights shorter. I...I can't really describe it, but summer was always my favourite time of the year. Everything seems better when the sun is shining..." She stopped speaking when she saw his look and giggled. "You think I'm mad don't you?"

Gene finished his wine and poured them both another glass. "Yes, I do Bolly, but no more than usual, and I suppose you're right, it is quite nice to be sitting up here, away from that rowdy lot. Although I warn you now, if I get pissed and break my neck trying to get this table back down those stairs, you're in trouble, okay?"

Despite his gruff words, Alex noticed the relaxed look on his face and smiled. "Okay, Guv."


	47. Badge Of Honour

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you so much for all the positive reviews after my mini panic last week. After I posted, I realised that it seemed like I was fishing for reviews, which was not the case at all. I was just comparing the reviews by chapter to see what got the most feedback and got all paranoid! **

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Family)

Badge Of Honour

Monday 22nd March 1982

"Bolly, my office!" Gene called as he stalked through CID, startling Alex who'd just returned from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. She exchanged a frown with Ray and followed Gene into his office, closing the door behind her and leaning on it. He took off his coat and hung it up, taking the cup out of her hands and sipping the coffee before pulling a face and handing it back to her. "What have I told you about making my coffee without enough sugar?"

Alex gave him an affronted look before taking a sip of it herself. "It tastes fine to me Guv, and as it's my coffee that's all that matters, isn't it?" He sat down behind his desk and rolled his eyes. "It's also a good job you're not my secretary or I'd have sacked you by now!" He lit a cigar and looked her over.

"If I was your secretary I would have quit by now," she replied walking over and perching herself on the edge of his desk. "Now, I assume you didn't order me in here to discuss my coffee making skills, so what do you want? Only I have a stack of files to read through and reports to file and my boss is a bit of a bastard if I don't get them done on time!" She smirked at him and raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I've heard that about your boss, but then I've also heard that he's devilishly handsome and a bit of a sex god and yet you always fail to mention that when you talk about him!" He lifted his head to meet her eyes and for a moment they just looked at one another, both aware that he'd brought them dangerously close to the subject of the night they spent together.

Gene blew out a stream of smoke and gave her a thoughtful look. "Are you doing anything later, Bols?" He asked in what he hoped was a casual manner.

She held her breath, waiting to see if he would say any more but he seemed happy to change the subject and she couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. He had remembered. She could admit that she was surprised, pleased but surprised. Gene wasn't the sort of man who remembered things like birthdays unless he was reminded at least a dozen times and she wondered if it had been Shaz who had reminded him. "No, Guv, I'm free all evening, why?"

"Well, I've been invited to a party and I wondered... Well, if you'd like to accompany me?" He didn't know why he always felt so out of his depth when he asked her out, it wasn't like they didn't go out together almost every night, it wasn't the same though.

"You've been invited to a 'party' have you?" She replied with a knowing wink, getting excited despite herself. They were throwing her a party and she suddenly felt bad for all the times she'd brushed them off as figments, when they were clearly as real as she was. "I'd love to go with you to a 'party'. Gene," she said with a smile.

Gene nodded, almost smiling with relief. "Good, good, well it's an early one so we'll leave from here at about 4. It's only a short drive but the traffic will be murder at that time of day." A Slight frown crossed her face. "Gene, I think you'll find that Luigi's is a lot closer when you're sober than when you've had a few!"

Gene gave her a confused look. "We're not going to Luigi's Bols," he said, throwing a piece of paper down on the desk in front of her. She picked it up, a look of realisation crossing her face as she read it. She didn't know if she was pleased or disappointed when she saw the child's party invitation and the scrawled note at the bottom of it, saying, 'please, please come, none of my friends believe I know a policeman.'

"It's Alexandra Price's birthday, today," she said softly. "Yes, and the poor little cow almost didn't have any more birthdays, so I think that's something to celebrate, don't you?" Gene asked, looking up at her. "Yes," she replied, giving him a small smile. "Making it to another birthday is something to celebrate."

A harassed looking Evan answered the door to them, a tea towel slung over his shoulder and Alex fought the urge to hug him and just say 'thank you' for everything he'd done for her over the years. "Gene! Thank you so much for coming. Alexandra has been beside herself all day, worrying that you'd be too busy. And Alex, it's lovely to see you again!"

Gene couldn't help but admire the man for what he'd done, taking on someone else's child and raising them on his own. Of course, it didn't stop the slight edge of jealousy that crept in when he kissed Alex's cheek and ushered them through to the living room where a game of pass the parcel was well under way. Evan disappeared into the kitchen and Alex smiled at Gene before following him to see if there was anything she could do to help.

She helped to dish up the desserts and they chatted about what was going on in their lives before heading back into the living room, surprised to see that the games had stopped; wrapping paper discarded along with the parcel. Alex leaned against the wall and wished that she had a camera so she could capture the moment. Gene Hunt was sitting in Evan's armchair, a group of nine year old girls sitting in front of him, hanging on his every word as he told them stories of arrests he'd made. She smiled as she watched him struggle to keep the stories clean and free of swearing.

Turning her attention to her younger self, her smile softened. She stood by Gene's side, a proud, excited smile on her face, clutching Gene's warrant card to her as she listened to him speak. In that moment, it didn't matter that Alex couldn't remember any of this happening, in that moment; it was the most real thing that had ever happened to her.

Gene looked up, seeing Alex watching and offered her a small smile which made all the girls giggle. "Okay, let's give DCI Hunt a break; I believe it's time for jelly and ice cream!" Evan said, handing Gene one of the glasses of wine before herding the girls back into the kitchen.

"You've made her year," said Alex, softly, taking her younger self's place at his side, perching on the arm of his chair. "Don't go all girly on me Bols, I'm just telling a few stories to keep the kids amused that's all," he said, sipping the wine and looking up at her.

"Gene, she's holding your warrant card like it's the most precious thing in the world. You're that little girl's hero." 'My hero', she thought, clinking her glass against his.

"Not the most precious, but pretty close," he said, catching her eye. "And if she treats her own warrant card like that, then she'll be a good copper when she grows up." Alex nodded in agreement, remembering how important her own had been when she'd finally received it. "I hope she will be," she agreed.

Two hours later, the last girl had gone home and Alex and Gene were getting their coats on. Gene turned to Alexandra. "Well, little lady, as much as I hate to ask for it, if I'm going to go and catch more bad guys I need my warrant card back!" Alexandra held it close to her for a moment and then handed it back. Gene smiled and crouched down, pulling another one out of his pocket. It wasn't a real one but he'd had Shaz type up a pretty good replica and there was a place for her to put a photo. "This one is so you can practice for when you come and join my team, okay?"

If anything, she seemed more thrilled with the pretend one and stared at her name written inside before throwing her arms around Gene and hugging him. He hugged her back, a smile on his face before slowly standing.

They said their goodbyes and made their way back to the Quattro, Gene looking over at Alex as they got in. "You're quiet Bols, that's either a very good sign or a very bad one." She grinned and turned to face him. "I was just thinking about how lucky I am to be here, to witness these little moments, and to work with you."

Gene's eyebrows rose. "How much wine did you have in there, Bolly?" She shook her head and gave him a bright smile. "Not enough! Luigi's?"

He started the car and nodded. "We'd better show our faces there, yes, or planning you a birthday party would have been a complete waste of time, wouldn't it!"


	48. Behind Blue Eyes

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Blue)

Behind Blue Eyes

Thursday 25th March 1982

Rather than heading home, Alex thought she would stop by the station first and pick up some files she'd been working on, as well as seeing if anyone was still there. She'd been working at Scotland Yard for the last week, a special favour for the Super, and had been finishing very late at night, so she'd hardly seen any of her team and she found that she had really missed them, and Gene, of course Gene, as much as she didn't want to. She just couldn't help herself.

Waving to Viv as she passed the front desk, she felt a little flicker of excitement in her stomach as she pushed open the doors to CID. It didn't last long though as she saw Gene's office empty, the lights off.

"Welcome back, Ma'am," came a relieved voice from behind her and she turned to see Shaz standing there, smiling at her. "Thanks Shaz. I've got to say that as much fun as it's been over at the yard, it's really no substitute for my team!" She looked around again. "The Guv not in?" She asked casually, frowning when Shaz looked at the floor and shook her head. "No, Ma'am, I think...Maybe you could try Luigi's..."

"Thank Christ for that, we were beginning to think that you were going to stay over there!" Ray said, coming out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Thanks, Ray, that's the nicest thing I think you've ever said to me!"

"Yeah right, can I have a word?" He asked, gesturing to the kitchen. Alex frowned but followed him. "Ray?" Ray leaned against the counter and sighed. "You know what today is?" he asked gruffly, his shoulders dropping slightly when she shook her head. "It's two years today since Tyler...Well since he died."

A look of sadness and understanding crossed her face. "Oh, Ray, I didn't realise." She said softly, pulling her bag up onto her shoulder. "Where is he?"

She walked slowly down the steps into Luigi's barely reaching the bottom before Luigi hurried over to her. "Signorina Drake, I am so pleased to see you back again. It is bad when you go away, I think," he said, giving her a meaningful look, before nodding across the bar to the corner table.

"Can I have a glass of red please, Luigi," she said as she patted his arm, before blowing out a breath and making her way across the floor to where Gene was sitting. Her heart ached as she got closer and saw the look on his face, in his eyes, the eyes that were usually so guarded. She also noted the empty glasses and wine bottles on the table. Luigi pressed the glass into her hand, seeing her look. "I try to take them away, signorina Drake but he just shouts at me to go away."

She nodded and approached the table, pulling out the chair opposite him and sitting down. She put her glass down and picked up all the empties, moving them onto another table, before turning her attention to the man in front of her. "Gene," she said softly, knowing that he didn't need to be her 'Guv' at the moment.

Taking a long drag on his cigar, Gene slid his eyes over to meet hers briefly before looking back across the bar. "If Ray sent you then you can just scurry back across to the station and tell him that I'm fine, I don't need nursemaiding and to mind his own ruddy business."

How well he knew his team, she thought and yet how little. "I'm not here to nursemaid you, or nag you or try and make you talk about your feelings using my amazing powers of 'psychiatry'," she said, wincing at her own bad joke. "I've been away for a week and have come into my local for a drink with my friend."

"Well don't let me stop you, I'm sure she'll be here soon," he replied, still not looking at her even as he felt her gaze heavy on him.

"Don't," she said sharply, knowing he had every right to grieve but refusing to let him block her out completely so he could wallow, "Don't do that, Gene. We're friends, you and I, and I... I missed you. I just wanted to see you, to see how you've been."

He knew there was no getting rid of her, and truthfully he was so glad to see her. The office had seemed very empty without her presence even though it had only been a week, and he himself had felt completely lost without her. He thought of the reason he'd been sitting there alone, Sam, and wondered how long he would be able to hold on Alex until she too left him. He felt a jolt inside him at the thought of losing her and resolutely turned to face her.

"You want to know how I've been, Bolly? Well I'll tell you. I've been shit; this whole week has been shit." He stopped and knocked back the whiskey in front of him, pouring another from the bottle that Luigi had left there some time ago.

His words took her by surprise. Usually Gene was harder to crack than a walnut, never showing how he felt, hiding it behind his larger than life personality. She blinked and sipped her wine, not knowing how to respond without angering him.

"Because of Sam?" She asked quietly.

"Because I've spent all week dealing with the scum of the earth, because you buggered off and left me on my own..." He shook his head and then sighed. "Maybe. I don't know." he looked over at her. "He was a pain in the arse, Sam Tyler, you know that? We came to blows so many times it's a wonder the powers that be didn't separate us. He had the stupidest ideas and most of the stuff that came out of his mouth was complete bollocks, but...He was my friend, a real friend, more than a work colleague, y'no?"

Alex nodded in understanding, moved beyond words that this notoriously private man was sharing so much with her.

"I was his best man when he married Annie, and despite still being a total prick most of the time, he seemed to settle, he seemed happy." He stared down into his glass. "You remind me of him, a lot," he said not looking up. "Apart from being a woman and having a much nicer arse, but aside from that... Of course the fact that you are a woman is probably the only thing that's stopped me belting you one over the last few months."

She quietly thanked Luigi as he set the rest of the bottle of red in front of her, before backing away. "However, that didn't stop me!" She replied with a smile which softened as she thought about what to say. "I know that he was very fond of you, Gene, and that's another way we're alike."

They watched each other for a long moment before Gene held his glass up. "Sam Tyler, a nuisance, a complete girl, a Man United supporting poofter, but despite that, a good friend and a good copper."

Alex smiled and lifted her glass. "Sam Tyler," she replied, thinking about how much she owed him for bringing this world to her attention, and for giving her Gene Hunt.


	49. Dancing In The Dark

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Hope you all had a lovely Christmas, here's the next instalment!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – Storm)

Dancing In The Dark

Tuesday 30th March 1982

"For Christ's sake it's like living in the bloody dark ages!" Alex exclaimed as the lights overhead flickered once more, causing the headache that had been lurking behind her eyes for the last hour to throb painfully. "I don't ever remember there being this many storms in 1982!" She pushed back from her desk and walked into the kitchen to see Gene standing there making himself a coffee.

"I'd love one," she said with a small smile which widened as he turned to look at her.

Although nothing had been said between them, she could feel it; the gap that had spread between them had shrunk shrink, the anger slowly giving way to the friendship they had shared before...

"You know, Bols, you're a very demanding woman," replied Gene, opening the cupboard and pulling out another mug. "Most men don't like that, but me, I think I do."

Alex rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised that you like to be dominated, Gene? You're such a big, tough guy at work that it makes sense that outside work you like someone else to take the lead." She smirked as he frowned.

"Steady on Bols, I said I liked a demanding woman, not that I get my kicks being locked in a cupboard in my underwear!" He shook his head. "I think you're a bad influence on me, you know, you bring out the worst in me."

"I prefer to think that I bring out the best in you, but whatever works for you." She folded her arms across her chest, looking up as the lights flickered again. "I wish this storm would just blow over, it's like a horror film set!"

Gene snorted. "It is if you stand out there looking at CID's ugly mugs!" With that there was a crash of lightning and the kitchen was plunged into darkness.

Alex blinked and waited, hoping that her eyes would adjust to the dark, feeling nerves creeping over her as she took a deep breath. She wasn't a big fan of the dark, although she'd never told anyone that. Usually if she could concentrate on something else hard enough, the fear would slip to the back of her mind. The last time it had happened had been when she and Gene had been trapped...

"Bols? You alright over there?" Came Gene's voice in the darkness and just like that, the fear was gone.

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm stepping forward, over to you," she said, as she took a hesitant step and then another. "Don't move, okay?"

"Not likely, Bolly, I've got two boiling hot cups of coffee in my hands, I'm not going anywhere!"

She smiled and made her way across the kitchen, finding the worktop and holding on with one hand, while reaching out gently with the other to try and help Gene. Her fingertips brushed against something soft and she stopped, turning in that direction. Knowing that the worktop was at her back, she let go of it and stretched her arms out slowly.

"Bloody hell, Bols, the kitchen's not that big, how can you not find me?" Gene said, the pitch blackness of the room making him a little dizzy as he tried to get his bearings. He could hear the chatter of his team in the CID office, who didn't seem bothered at all by the blackout.

"Well I don't want to go charging into you while you're holding hot coffee, do I?" She replied, following the sound of his voice. She stopped as her hand came into contact with his chest and with slow deliberation, she followed the path across to his shoulder and down his arm, taking one of the cups from his hand and setting it down behind her, before doing the same with the other. She would never admit it, especially after the way things ended between them, but she took a little longer than was strictly necessary, feeling the firmness of his shoulders and arms, remembering them wrapped around her, knowing she might never get the chance to touch him like this again.

Gene let out a silent sigh of relief as he was were finally free of the coffee mugs and more importantly, Alex's touch. He had no idea why, but the fact that he was literally blind at that moment, made her touches a lot more sensual than he thought she had meant them, caresses almost, how he'd remembered them being.

"Right then, shall we try and make our way back into CID, where there are torches and candles and whiskey, seeing as how I can't have coffee?" He held his arm out in front of him and didn't realise until it was too late that Alex had done the same. Their fingertips touched and Gene froze, knowing that he should pull his hand away, but he didn't, he just stared into the darkness and waited.

Alex heard Gene's quick intake of breath and was glad she wasn't the only one who felt the shock run through her. Swallowing hard, she tried to clear her head enough to think.

The fragile relationship they'd started to rebuild had only been accomplished by both of them pushing their feelings for one another back down inside them. She knew that to do anything would be a disaster; not wanting their friendship to deteriorate again, but a part of her wanted her to push and see what happened. She slowly laced her fingers through his, glad that he couldn't see her face; that he couldn't pin her with his intense eyes because she didn't know if she would be able to hide the feelings she still had for him.

Even though he couldn't see anything, Gene closed his eyes, squeezing her hand lightly as he felt her move closer to him, their bodies brushing together. Until that moment he hadn't realised just how much his body had craved her touch since that night. It would be disaster if anything ever happened between them again, he knew that. Or rather, it would be just as amazing, and that would be a disaster, because there was a good chance that if he had her again, he wouldn't be able to let her go. But how could he do nothing, when he was being given this opportunity?

Stroking her thumb lightly over his hand, Alex reached up with the other, gently placing it flat against his chest, over his heart. "This reminds me of Edgehampton" she said, her voice was husky and a little shaky.

He wondered if she could feel his heart hammering under her hand, even as he reached up hesitantly and lightly cupped her cheek. "Yeah. It seems like I'm always getting stuck in the dark with you, Bolly." He murmured, pausing before he spoke again. "Maybe it's a sign?"

She leaned her face into his hand. "Gene..." She said softly, and he felt her smile against his palm, returning it, even though she couldn't see it. "I know..." He replied, remembering the heat and fear and the same electricity between them, in a boiling hot vault, underground, how he knew even then that things between them were way beyond purely professional.

He lowered his head, knowing that he had to seize the moment...And then there was a flicker and the lights blinked back on. "Bloody hell!" He exclaimed as they both sprang back, blinking furiously under the bright fluorescents, neither one looking at the other. Reaching into his pocket, Gene took out a cigar, lighting it and grabbing his mug of coffee. "Right, back to work, Bolly," he said, walking past her before she could see his face.

Alex fanned her face, hoping that she wasn't too flushed by their encounter, and then frowned. "Hang on, why didn't you just use your lighter to start with so we weren't in complete darkness?" She asked in confusion.

Gene kept his back to her, not wanting her to see how unnerved he was. "Oh…I…ermm, I forgot I had it on me," he replied very unconvincingly, heading straight for his office, and closing the door behind him, letting out a long breath as he tried to shake off the feelings that had welled up inside him at her touch. Feelings he had worked hard to suppress.

Alex watched him go, a shaky breath escaping her as she leaned back against the wall. "Oh yes, just friends, Alex," she said to herself sarcastically. "Very convincing."


	50. The Bet

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Wow! Chapter 50! I never thought I would get this far, but thanks to the fantastic support of all of you I've reached the halfway mark. **

**This chapter is for sash queen of the jungle, who as well as being an awesome reviewer, seemed to have read my mind!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – She)

The Bet

Sunday 4th April 1982

"A fiver," said Viv, grinning confidently. "A fiver says that you won't get anything out of her. She just can't see it, Shaz; in fact I'm beginning to believe that it's only you and me that can!" He sipped his coffee, before picking up his pen and turning back to his crossword, watching the young WPC out of the corner of his eye.

Shaz bit her bottom lip as she thought about it. Five pounds was a lot of money to waste on a bet and she really should be saving up for the wedding, but she was so tired of being stuck in the middle, feeling the atmosphere and having no one but Viv to discuss it with, plus, she was so sure that she was right and could prove that she was right. "Okay, you're on," she said decisively, sticking out her hand and smirking at Viv's surprised look.

He put down his pen and shook her hand. "Tonight then," he said, the grin returning as hers wavered. "At least something, okay? I want at least some shred of proof by tonight that DI Drake is, if not in love then at least interested in the Guv."

"Fine," replied Shaz, with an arched eyebrow. "Just be prepared to lose your money!" She grabbed her own mug of coffee and the file she'd been sent out to get and headed back down the corridor toward CID.

##

"Over here, Ma'am!" Shaz called as Alex got a glass of wine from Luigi and looked around. Gene, Ray and Chris were at the football and Luigi's seemed strangely empty, even though they were only three down.

"Hi Shaz, Viv. What a day, eh? Am I glad that's over, it was possibly the longest interview ever recorded in a police station!" She laughed and took a long drink of wine. "What are we talking about, anything interesting?"

Shaz's eyes widened and she saw her opportunity. "We were just talking about the Guv actually, ma'am. We were thinking of trying to fix him up with one of the girls from the offices upstairs." She smirked at Viv as she saw Alex frown, and pushed on.

"It's just, you know, I've got Chris, Ray's got a line of girlfriends, Viv's got Mandy, even though he's too smart to bring her here to meet all of us!" Viv began to speak but Shaz cut him off. "The only one without someone is the Guv and it seems such a shame. I don't like to think of him being alone."

Alex's frown deepened as she thought of the women who worked in the offices above Fenchurch East. She was sure that they were all very nice but the thought of Gene with any of them made her head hurt, not to mention the pang in her heart and the suddenly sick feeling in her stomach. She downed her wine and shook off her thoughts as she turned to Shaz, surprised to see both her and Viv watching her intently.

"I don't think DCI Hunt, needs your help getting him women, Shaz, and anyway, what about me?"

Shaz and Viv just stared at one another and then at their boss. "I...Well, I didn't think, or realise that you were interested in the Guv, ma'am, but I'd be happy to put in a good word for you!"

Alex looked horrified at Shaz's words and fought to keep the colour from her cheeks as she grabbed the bottle of wine that Luigi had put down in front of her and refilled her glass. "No! Shaz, I didn't mean that. I meant what about me, I don't have anyone either, not 'what about me?' as a potential match for Gene!" She laughed, even though it sounded forced to her ears. "I mean come on, can you think of anything worse?"

Viv laughed at Shaz's embarrassment at getting the wrong idea, but covered it with a cough. "DI Drake is right, Shaz, I mean really, that would just be a nightmare!" He winced as Shaz kicked him under the table and took a sip of his pint. "I'm just saying, they have nothing in common, they work together and let's be honest here, ma'am, most of the time you don't even like him!"

Alex stared at Viv, her glass halfway to her lips. She set it down at looked at them both. "Is that what you really think? Is that what everyone thinks? That I don't like Gene?" She wondered for a moment if, in her attempts to stay distant from him emotionally after their night together, in order to protect herself, she'd given everyone, possibly the man himself, the completely opposite idea.

She suddenly felt deflated and sad at the thought that Gene might think, even for a second, that she didn't like him. She gulped her wine down, wanting to chase the melancholy feeling away. "It's not true," she said quietly. "I do like him, very much. I'm..." She shook her head at their surprised faces. "Yes, he might be bull-headed, rude, short tempered and a sexist bastard most of the time, but he's also a good man. He's intelligent, funny, he cares more about people than he will ever let on and I'll tell you something else, whoever he ends up with, will be lucky to have him. They'll certainly have their work cut out for them, but I can guarantee them that it will be worth it, if they take the time to really get to know him."

Shaz looked over at Viv, her mouth slightly open. She hadn't honestly expected to get any sort of declaration from her boss, in fact she hadn't really known if she'd get anything at all but what she'd just heard seemed like a good enough confirmation to her. Viv knew that he had a similar expression on his face to Shaz's. He'd never heard Alex speak that way about Gene before and the sad look on her face as she spoke said more to him than her words ever could.

Alex suddenly realised that no one was speaking and why. "Anyway," she said in a false, bright voice, "I think you'll find that we're both quite happy being single, and I really don't think that you should try and set Gene up with anyone." She finished her wine and stood. "I'm going to go and sit at the bar for a while, keep Luigi company."

Shaz and Viv sat speechless for a few seconds as they watched Alex hop up onto a bar stool and smile at something Luigi had said. "Umm..." Shaz said as she turned to Viv still not quite sure how she'd managed to win the bet so easily. "I know," replied Viv, pulling out his wallet and handing her a five pound note.

##

The sound of loud, male voices jerked Alex's head up from her thoughts and her heart began to beat faster as Gene walked into the bar and ordered a round, Chris and Ray on his heels. "Not as good as City, but not bad for Southern nancy team!" He declared stopping and turning his attention to Alex. "What's up, Bolly, you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"What? Nothing. I'm fine, just fine...How are you?" Shaking her head, she swallowed hard and pulled a smile onto her face, trying to make it look natural. "Sounds like you had a good night." _Oh for goodness sake! It's Gene, just be yourself._

Gene frowned for a moment as he watched the play of emotions over her face, then picked up the tray of drinks. "Luigi, another glass of Red for Bolly as well!" He turned to walk away and then stopped. "I'll be in my usual spot if you want ...well, I mean...If you want to hear about how loudly Ray was cheering for a team that hails from south of the Watford Gap!" He cleared his throat, wondering why it was that he couldn't leave her drinking on her own, especially when she was pretending to be happy but obviously wasn't. He handed Ray and Chris their drinks and went to sit down at the corner table, lighting a cigar.

##

Viv shook his head as Shaz kept jumping up and dancing around the bar with the five pound note clutched in her hand. "Aww, never mind, Viv!" she said, with a laugh, "at least we got what we wanted!" He nodded and couldn't help but smile at how pleased she seemed that she'd finally been able to do something positive for the woman who was her ultimate role model.

He finished his pint and gestured to Luigi for another round for them. He glanced over to see if Gene wanted another one yet, a small smile on his lips as he saw the way Gene was watching Alex as she got off of her stool and walked slowly across the room to him.

"Shaz," he said, rubbing his hands together. "Fancy going double or nothing?"

TBC...


	51. Double Or Nothing

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – He)

Double or Nothing

Saturday 10th April 1982

It had been a bad idea. In the cold light of day, now the time was approaching, Shaz could see that. She could only blame it on the high of being right, of winning a bet, that caused her to be as careless as to agree to go double or nothing with Viv. She'd hoped that he'd forgotten about it, it had been almost a week after all, but as he walked into CID and dropped some files into her tray, he smiled at her. "Tonight," was all he said, before turning and walking out again.

She walked into the kitchen and put the kettle on, methodically getting out the cups for Gene, Alex, Ray, Chris and herself as she did every day at 11, even though she was no longer in uniform. She turned to open the fridge, startled out of her reverie by the sight of Chris leaning against the fridge door, a serious expression on his face.

"What's tonight?" He asked, his voice a mixture of anger, hurt and confusion.

"What?" Shaz replied with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Tonight is Saturday night, baby, Lasagne night at Luigi's, your favourite!"

"You know what I'm talking about, Shaz. You and Viv, thick as thieves. Every time I see you lately, you're with him. I heard him just now. What's tonight?"

Shaz sighed. She wanted to win her bet, but not at the expense of arguing with her fiancé. "It's not what you think, baby," she said, poking her head out into the corridor to make sure the coast was clear before leaning in close to him.

##

"This is a dangerous game you play, I think," said Luigi, holding a glass up to the light before continuing to polish it. "If this goes wrong it could hurt them both, and they do not deserve that, no matter how blind they both are."

Shaz sighed and looked at Chris for support. "Well we have to do something, Luigi, bet or not. You've seen them together; in fact you see them together outside work more than anyone else." She replied. "I don't want to hurt them, I just want them to admit that there's something between them. What if they're both being lonely with no good reason to be? What if they could really make one another happy but because they don't know how the other one feels, neither one is willing to make the first move!"

Chris leaned his elbow on the bar and looked across to the corner table where Gene and Alex were sharing a bottle of wine. "Well I didn't see it," he said, shaking his head. "Of course, now I know, I can't see anything else! We've been in here since six, it's now a quarter to ten. They've eaten together, shared at least three bottles of wine and have yet to speak to anyone else. It's like watching a show on the telly but they're the only two people in it."

Viv smiled at Chris's take on the situation and glanced over when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. "Now's your chance, Shaz. DI Drake is going to the Ladies. We'll keep her talking at the bar when she comes back. Quick! Before Ray heads over there!"

Shaz needed no more prompting. She jumped off of her stool and made her way over to Gene, smiling in relief when she heard Chris call Ray over to the bar. "Mind if I sit down Guv?" She asked, sitting down before he could answer.

"Yes, but I'm sure that won't stop you," replied Gene, topping his glass up, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Shaz. "Whatever you want, the answer is no." He said pointedly. "I know what you women are like. You wait until you think I'm pissed before asking for anything and the next thing I know there'll be air fresheners in the office and everything will smell like flowers!"

Shaz giggled despite herself and then cleared her throat. She'd thought long and hard about how to broach the subject before figuring that if it worked for Alex it might work for him too. "I wanted to run something passed you, about DI Drake," she began.

"Yes, she's insane but no, we can't have her committed. Next question?"

"You don't mean that!" She said, ignoring his 'want to bet' look. "Anyway, I was just wondering if you would mind if I set her up, you know, on a date. Only I know someone who would be perfect for her and I really think she needs a man in her life."

Gene took a deep breath and let it out. He was not expecting her to say that. He schooled his face as best he could and lit a cigar to cover for the fact that he wanted to say no to anyone setting her up, ever. "I'm not her father, Granger, nor am I her keeper. What DI Drake does in her spare time is of no concern to me. As long as she does her job, that's all I care about." _Liar._

Shaz frowned. She might have known that it would be harder this time around. "Oh good, that's good, I'm glad. Only I know you've had issues with it in the past and I just wanted to check." She gave him an excited smile. "He's a businessman and the word is that he's very up and coming in the city. He has a flat in Knightsbridge and wears an expensive watch! He came in the other day to report his car being stolen; a nice flash car too, and I saw him watching her as she walked past! I think he's just her type." She bit her lip to stop herself, worrying that she'd gone to far, until Gene turned his head and looked at her.

It took a moment to sink in, what Shaz was saying. He shook his head. "If you really think that he's the right man for someone like Bolly then you don't know her at all," he replied, without thinking. Hating that a small part of him really believed that she would go for a man like that, that she deserved a man like that.

"She's enough of a lady that she doesn't need to hang off the arm of some chinless wonder to make her look good. What Bolly needs is a partner, an equal. Someone to talk to, to laugh with, who she can be herself with...Have a drink with at the end of the day. She needs someone who will take care of her, whether she thinks she needs it or not." He looked over to where Alex was standing at the bar, laughing at something Viv had said. Despite himself, he smiled at the sight.

Shaz followed his eye line. "Someone like you, you mean?" Shaz asked, her eyes widening, barely able to believe that she blurted it out like that.

For just a moment as he continued to watch Alex, Gene forgot that he was talking to Shaz. "We're a team, a good team, and I could look after her, more than some poncy businessman as well." Shaz blinked. She didn't know how to respond, knowing that Gene was so busy watching Alex that he hadn't realised what he'd said.

Alex looked over at him and smiled, pointing to the bar. He nodded as she ordered another bottle of wine for them and finished what was left in his glass. He frowned as he realised that Shaz was still sitting there, and that he'd just spoken out loud what was usually kept in the back of his mind. He scratched his head. "If you want to set her up with someone then go ahead. She deserves to be happy. Just make sure he's not a wanker. I don't want to end up on assault charges."

Alex walked back to the table with a bottle of wine in her hand. "Hi Shaz, everything okay?" She looked between the two of them, suddenly remembering her conversation with the young woman the week before, and seeing the unreadable expression on Gene's face.

"Yes!" Shaz said suddenly, jumping to her feet. "I think Chris is calling me!" She rushed back to the bar, leaving Alex staring after her. "What was that all about?" She asked Gene. "I don't know," replied Gene, staring out across the restaurant and trying to ignore the jealously welling up of anyone who was lucky enough to end up with Alex.

##

"Okay, okay, don't rub it in. You know Chris, I'd watch it if I were you. Your fiancée is an expert interrogator. You'll never be able to lie to her!" Viv laughed at the offended look on Shaz's face and the downhearted look on Chris's. "Hey, look on the bright side, you two, you won a tenner!" In truth, Viv thought that it was well worth losing ten pounds, just to make the stubborn couple in the corner face facts.

Shaz was about to reply when Luigi walked up to them. "I don't know if it helped, Signorina Granger," he said with a heavy sigh. "The atmosphere, over in the corner, you could cut it with a knife."

Shaz looked over to where Gene and Alex were sitting, both fiddling with their wine glasses, not speaking, not looking at each other. "Well, we can't do any more now. We've practically shoved the fact that there's something going on between them, in their faces. All we can do now is wait and hope that one of them cracks."


	52. When We Dance

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

**This chapter marks part 1 of a 5 part arc. They all take place one directly after the other. Hope you like them!**

(Prompt – Too Much)

When We Dance

Thursday 15th April 1982 - Early Evening

Propping up the bar, Gene wondered how much he would have to drink before he felt comfortable in the ballroom of the grand hotel. He'd known it was a bad idea as soon as the Super had mentioned it, but as usual, the Met was interested in having Alex at one of their functions and as her superior officer, he'd been expected to go as well.

On the plus side it was an all-inclusive trip, fancy hotel room overlooking the well-tended grounds and as much alcohol as he could drink; not to mention the fact that his DI had gone all out on the glamour tonight in a shimmering silver dress with spaghetti straps which left her shoulders almost bare and clung to her every curve. On the minus side, it was just he and said DI there from Fenchurch East.

It wouldn't have been so bad but for the fact that things had seemed strained between them for the last week. The tension that seemed to have slipped away after their night together and the subsequent argument, seemed to have exerted itself, making them careful and polite around one another, the close bond they had reformed, seemed to have melted away, and he found himself at a loss to figure out how to get it back. Not that he had a chance here, not with every man in the place trying to monopolise her time and largely succeeding. He heard her laugh and shook his head, no chance at all.

Excusing herself from the people she was talking to, Alex made her way over to the bar, watching Gene as she did so and trying to remember when he'd ever looked so good in a suit; the dark charcoal colour bringing out the startling blue of his eyes and…

"Earth to Bolly," said Gene, raising his eyebrows as he watched her standing in front of him with a faraway look on her face.

"Oh! Sorry," replied Alex sliding onto a stool next to him and ordering a drink, trying to cover for the fact that she'd been daydreaming about him while standing right in front of him. She wished she could make him see that in her eyes, he outclassed everyone there. And in that moment she could have killed Shaz; realising now what the other woman had done. She'd made her confront her feelings about Gene, feelings she was quite happy repressing, and was pretty sure by the strange way he'd been acting that she'd somehow gotten to Gene as well, said something to him about her.

"Why the hell did I let you talk me into this?" Gene grumbled, not looking at her as he knocked back another whiskey and leaned on the bar to try and get the barman's attention.

"I, didn't talk you into anything, Gene, if I remember rightly, the orders came down from someone much higher than me, as you well know," replied Alex as she sipped her wine and looked out across the grand hall. She had to admit that this wasn't her sort of thing either. A big fancy police do with the two of them being wheeled out to be whispered about. A male and female detective team was still something of a rarity and the fact that they were DCI and DI meant that they drew attention to themselves without even trying.

Although Alex thought that if Gene didn't get a drink soon, he would be bringing lots of attention to himself, whether he liked it or not.

##

"So Gene, having a good time are you?" The chief superintendent asked as he approached the bar. "Oh yes sir, it's been most enlightening," replied Gene, who had been torn between counting the minutes until he could go to his room and abuse the mini bar, and not wanting to let Alex out of his sight with the amount of leaches hanging over her.

"Good, good and what about you Alex, I hope you've shown these stuffy suits a thing or two about women in the Met!" Alex gave him her best professional smile. "Well, I tried my best, sir, but I'm afraid that some of them just aren't ready for senior police officers to be women." Although most of them were happy enough to dance with her, all of them believing they had a chance of something more. Her feet were killing her and all she wanted to do was go to her hotel room and go to bed.

"Well, they're going to have to get used to it I think." Said the chief with a smile. "You know, Gene, I don't think I've seen you on the dance floor at all tonight. Your poor DI has had to dance with almost every man in here." Gene turned to look at Alex. "I know, sir," he said, not admitting that while she danced with the other men, he had been able to watch her freely, admiring how she moved. Of course, he had to physically stop himself going over and punching one or two of them when their hands started drifting, but she'd had it under control.

"Well dance with her now, one dance I insist..." He chuckled as he saw their identical frowns. "If you have one dance then you are both relieved. Come on its good for morale!" He gave them both a wink and strolled off.

Alex looked over at Gene trying to hide the almost frightened look on her face, and blew out a breath before reluctantly slipping off of the barstool. She could feel herself blushing and hated the fact that now she had faced up to how she felt she couldn't tuck it away anymore.

Gene downed his whiskey and slowly got to his feet. This was the last thing he wanted. Seeing her tonight looking so stunning had brought memories back to him that he was having a hard time supressing."Come on then, Bolly, if this is what it takes to get us out of here, let's just get it over with!" He sent up a quick prayer to anyone that might be listening, that he didn't make an arse of himself.

He held his hand out to her and she took it, letting him pull her out onto the dance floor.

"I hope my room is fully stocked with a mini bar," muttered Alex, placing one of her hands on his shoulder, the other still clasped in his. Gene snorted, sliding his arm around her waist as they began to move slowly. "If mine isn't, then I'll be bloody well ringing room service! I've been on my best behaviour all night and now I need a proper drink to rid myself of the memories of it!"

Smiling, despite herself, Alex thought that Gene almost sounded back to his old self. She relaxed into the dance, surprised at how easily Gene moved them, never thinking of him as the dancing kind of man. "You dance pretty well for a tough copper," she remarked, risking a glance up at him.

"Well, it's not my first time," he replied, smiling smugly as he saw the other men in the room looking on jealously. He noticed one of them moving toward them, looking like he was about to cut in and instinctively tightened his arm around her, pulling her closer until their bodies were touching and sending the man a hard stare that told him in no uncertain terms to walk away.

Alex frowned for a moment as she saw the look on his face and she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong but no words came out; in fact she wasn't even sure that she was breathing any more. Every thought in her head just faded away as she felt his body pressed tightly to hers. She took a deep breath and knew instantly that it was a mistake as the scent of him washed over her; masculine, sexy, all the things that made her stomach tighten and her heart begin to race. Everything that she had been denying.

Lifting her head slowly, almost afraid, Alex found herself suddenly trapped in his intense gaze. She swallowed hard and tried to read his mood, daring herself to look deeper, past the seemingly closed book that was Gene Hunt.

To Gene, everything else in the room seemed to disappear; nothing else mattered but the woman in his arms. She could be strange and patronising and talked back far more than he would ever allow a member of his team to, but tonight all he could see was her, Alex, the woman he'd wanted since the first night she'd walked into Luigi's, the woman he'd wanted after they'd slept together and the woman he wanted now. He held her gaze, looking for a sign that she knew what he was feeling, to see if there was any chance that she felt it too. What he saw there was enough for him to want to drag her out of there, take her back to her room and not come out again for days.

Her hand slid up over his shoulder to rest at the back of his neck, her fingers lightly stroking through his hair and she shivered slightly as she felt his hand move up to caress her bare back as they moved together.

He was suddenly aware of how warm the room had gotten, her silky skin hot under his fingertips and their dance slowing until they were barely moving, only their hands continuing to touch, to caress, their eyes locked together.

Neither of them noticed that the song had ended, or that the chief was approaching them with an oblivious smile. "Fine, fine, I'm a man of my word!" He said loudly, startling Alex who jumped back slightly, blinking slowly as though coming out of a dream. Gene let out a long breath and shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down at the floor.

"Thank you both for humouring me! Consider yourselves off duty, you can go now!" He nodded to them both and turned to walk away, leaving them both looking anywhere but at one another.

Alex wondered if her heartbeat would ever return to normal and swallowed hard, not knowing quite what she should do next, and ignoring the little voice inside her that was urging her to stop thinking. "Oh Alex, before you run off, there's just one more person I'd like you to meet!"

Gene watched as a tall, handsome man approached them with a smile, his eyes narrowing as the man held on to Alex's hand a little longer than was necessary, before rubbing his hand over his face. They couldn't keep doing this, getting so close and then pulling away from each other. Something was going to have to give sooner or later. Or someone.

**TBC...**


	53. Before Sunset

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

**Part 2 of 5**

(Prompt – Sunset)

Before Sunset

Thursday 15th April 1982 - Evening

Alex's heartbeat was just returning to normal when she saw Gene stalk out of the ballroom and onto the patio, seeing the glare of his lighter as he lit a cigar and disappeared into the darkening grounds. Feeling the man's arm slide around her waist, and realising that he was asking her to dance, she turned to him and gave him what she hoped was a genuine smile, before pausing.

What was she doing? Was she really going to go and dance with another boring, self-absorbed idiot when the man that she really wanted; the exciting, sexy, no bullshit, what you see is what you get, infuriating man who had just swept her off of her feet was walking off in the other direction.

"I'm so sorry, would you excuse me?" She said, turning and walking toward the patio area without a backward glance.

Taking a swig from his hip flask, Gene sat down on a nearby bench and stretched his legs out, watching the sun setting over the landscaped grounds. He heard the click of heels of concrete and sighed, knowing without even looking that it was her. He closed his eyes and thought back to how simple life had been before she'd come along and upset the balance, but even as he thought it, a nagging voice in his mind, which sounded suspiciously like Shaz, told him that he was also unhappy and lonely and that he wasn't just imagining that Alex could feel the same way.

But his natural defence mechanism kicked in before he could even think too hard about it. When he opened his eyes she was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, her face serious but still as beautiful as he could ever remember her. "Go away, Drake," he warned, "go back to your party and your endless stream of admirers. Just leave me alone and I'll do you the same courtesy."

She flinched at his harsh words, wondering how he could switch so quickly from the man who had just held her entranced in his arms to her grumpy boss. She mentally shook herself. It was now or never.

"No," she replied, her eyes narrowing. "Enough. We're doing this now; we're having this out now, because I can't stand it anymore. You're making me insane!" She shook her head.

He hid his surprise at the vehemence in her words, and warned himself not be drawn in by her temper. "I'm making you insane? How exactly is that possible, Mrs Fruitcake?" He dropped the cigar he'd been holding and crushed it out under his heel, getting to his feet with every intention of walking away. But at that moment, Alex had stepped forward to give him a piece of her mind, bringing them almost as close as they had been when they were dancing. His eyes caught hers, and he found that he couldn't look away.

The last dying rays of the sun illuminated his face, putting fire in his piercing eyes as he stared down at her and it took Alex's breath away, her big speech deserting her at his close proximity. What if she really was crazy? What if this was all in her mind? What if it wasn't? The night they'd spent together seemed to testify to the latter but if she made a fool of herself now then he would lose any shred of respect he ever had for her and they would never be able to work together again. But what if…

"Well? Come on then. Let's have 'it' out, whatever 'it' is, or I'm sure one of your chinless wonder friends will be scurrying out to see where you are!" He could have kicked himself for opening his mouth but instead he just glared down at her.

Anger and confusion came rushing forward as he sneered at her. "That! That's what's driving me insane! Why the hell do you care who I dance with or talk to or have a drink with? What's it got to do with you?"

Gene clenched his fists at his side. How could he tell her, especially here where he knew he was completely out of his league? It was laughable to even think about it. They'd shared one drunken night together and he'd managed to turn it into so much more in his mind. "I don't care, Bolly, it's got nothing to do with me, nothing at all!"

"You stupid, proud bastard!" She snapped, poking her finger into his chest to punctuate every word. "Talk to me! For god's sake, just be bloody honest with me for once!" He grabbed her wrist to stop her poking him and jerked her closer to him. Their bodies bumped together, and Alex stared up at him, swallowing hard, her anger once again forgotten.

Gene didn't let go of her wrist, knowing she could pack a punch when she was angry enough. He dipped his head, his mouth at her ear, finding it easier to be strong when he wasn't looking into her beautiful face. "If I thought that honesty would help this ridiculous situation we've got ourselves in, then I would be honest with you, Alex." He paused, damning himself for his cowardice in the face of her demands. "But if I've learned anything, it's that ignorance is bliss, and..."

"Alex?"

A growl escaped Gene at the interruption, causing a shiver to run down Alex's spine. She was so intent on what Gene was trying to say that she didn't even hear the man she'd just been introduced to, calling her.

Gene released her wrist and stepped away, causing Alex to look at him in surprise, still ignoring the sound of her name being called again. "On that note I'm going to leave you to it." Gene said gruffly turning and walking away, not looking back. "Gene, don't walk away from me, don't go…" she said, even as he kept walking before disappearing around the side of the building. "…please."

Alex had to resist the urge to cry or chase after him. Honesty. That was what she needed to hear and what he didn't want to say. They could play this game forever and neither one of them would ever give in, both too stubborn and scared to do anything, but at what cost to them?

She glanced across the grounds, almost completely dark now, and with a heavy heart, walked back into the ballroom, waving away the man's questions and navigating her way around the edge, finally escaping to her room.

Back in his room, Gene pulled off his jacket and tie and kicked his boots off, heading straight for the mini bar and grabbing the rather meagre bottle of champagne out. He snorted to himself. He didn't really have anything to celebrate; in fact he may well have just ballsed everything up.

He turned and caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror, pausing for a moment to study himself. He'd never been that fussy about his appearance, but he looked and tried to see himself how he imagined Alex saw him. All he saw was an unfit, over the hill; northern copper and he found that he hated the thought that she might see him like that.

Opening the champagne, he thought back to their dance, the way she'd looked at him, the way she'd felt in his arms… Taking a swig of the champagne, he looked in the mirror once more. She'd asked for his honesty and he should have given it to her. She deserved that. Even if it did all fall apart. Grabbing his room key, he walked out, not even bothering to put his shoes and socks back on.

Alex pulled on her nightshirt and slumped down on the bed, reaching for the bottle of champagne she'd opened as soon as she'd returned to her room. She felt like crying, screaming or throwing something and hated herself for it. She should have told him while they were dancing, or made a move or anything, but she hadn't. She brought the bottle to her lips, berating herself for her cowardice. She looked at the bottle in her hand and made a decision, grabbing her robe and stalking out, slamming the door behind her.

Gene had only gotten halfway down the corridor when, to his surprise, Alex appeared around the corner, walking toward him with purpose. He swallowed hard as he got a good look at her. She was dressed in a black silk button up nightshirt which fell to mid-thigh, her long shapely legs shown to full advantage, her dressing gown was open and billowing behind her, she'd brushed her hair out and her face was free of make-up. He thought she was absolutely stunning.

Saying nothing, he crossed his arms, pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows, noticing that she was carrying a similar bottle of champagne to the one he'd opened in his room.

The sight of him standing in the hallway as she rounded the corner almost stopped her in her tracks, but she was angry and determined and so continued to stalk toward him, noticing that he'd shed his jacket and tie; his shirt open around his throat and untucked from his trousers, his feet bare. He looked gorgeous and dangerous and her heart sped up at the sight.

Swallowing hard, she watched him filling the corridor with his presence. "Going somewhere?" She asked, trying to keep her voice neutral.

"Yep. You?" He replied, calm and cool on the outside, , holding his breath on the inside.

"I was coming to see you," she said defensively. "Where were you headed?"

"To see you." He closed the distance between them so they were inches apart, staring down at her. "What did you want?"

"I meant what I said before, Gene." She said, wondering why her voice was so breathy. "Honesty. I'm sick of the Jekyll and Hyde personalities, the mixed signals, not knowing where I stand with you from one minute to the next. It's not good for us to keep doing this to one another and I think..."

Gene slammed his palm against the wall, stopping her mid-sentence and she turned surprised eyes to him. "Enough!" He growled, getting a small measure of satisfaction from her stunned surprise. "Jesus Christ woman! You say you want honesty but won't shut up for long enough for me to bloody speak!" She turned away and he grabbed her shoulders, pulling her back around and pushing her against the wall.

"Look at me!"

Her spine stiffened and anger swept over her face as she moved to pull free of his grip. "Stop it!" He said sharply. "You want honesty, you've got it, but don't come crying to me when it all turns to shit, because this is all your fault!"

He cursed under his breath, his fingers tightening on her shoulders as he crushed their mouths together.

**TBC...**


	54. Stay With Me Til Dawn

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Wow! Thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews, they really are inspiring!  
**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

**Part 3 of 5**

(Prompt – Middles)

Stay With Me Til Dawn

Thursday 15th April 1982 - Night

Alex didn't have a moment to think before Gene's mouth was on hers, hard, demanding, passionate and honest. She returned his kiss desperately, weeks of frustration between them finally pouring out as their tongues tangled together, their bodies pressed so tightly against one another that nothing could get between them.

Sure that she wasn't going to walk away, Gene's hands moved from her shoulders, sliding over her curvy, silk clad body, gripping her hips and pulling her closer.

Alex feared for a moment that her legs wouldn't hold her up; such was the effect his kisses were having on her. The bottle of champagne she'd been holding slid from her fingers and hit the floor with a dull thud as the hard bulk of his body pressed against her reminding her that Gene was all man, and reawakening the longing inside her that she'd always had for him.

Gene groaned into her mouth as her hands plunged into his hair, pulling his head closer to hers, deepening the kiss, and sending his blood skyrocketing. He barely even noticed that they were still standing in the hall; all he knew was that he had wanted her again since their first night together and now he was going to have her.

"Gene," she moaned as the need for air forced her to break the kiss, her head falling back against the wall as his lips found her throat, sending sparks of desire shooting through her body. She slid one of her legs around the back of his calf, grinding her hips against his and almost whimpering as she felt him, hard and ready for her.

His only response was a growl of frustration as he nipped her collarbone, the silk of her nightshirt stopping him from exploring any further. He moved away slightly, lifting his head and catching her eye as his hands moved up her body, trying to get her buttons undone, but seeing her staring at him, her eyes glassy with lust, as she shrugged off her dressing gown, drove his desire to breaking point and he grabbed the edges of the shirt, pulling hard and giving her a brief, satisfied smile as the buttons popped off, flying everywhere.

Alex gasped as he ripped her nightshirt open, her breath catching in her throat at the look in his eyes and she reached for him, uncaring that she was half naked as she pulled his shirt up and with a bit of help from the man himself, over his head. They instantly reached for one another, both moaning at the feel of skin on skin as their mouths met once more in a demanding kiss.

He'd only had a second to glance at her beautiful body, bare except for her knickers, but he knew that before the night was out he would have acquainted himself with every inch of her. The feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest made him harder than he thought possible, the scent of her skin driving him wild and without breaking the kiss, he pulled her away from the wall and began to move them down the hall and back to his room.

As they moved their kisses grew rougher, more demanding and Gene grabbed the edges of her knickers, rolling them down her legs, and only pausing in their journey for Alex to kick them off.

Alex heard him fumbling with the door handle for a moment before they tumbled into his room. Her hands moved to the waistband of his trousers, working them open and pushing them and his boxers down as far as she could reach without breaking the kiss.

Stepping out of his clothes, Gene continued to back her toward the bed, his hands sliding over her body, cupping her breasts, feeling her nipples harden under his palms. He needed to see her, to touch and taste her, to be inside her.

Feeling her legs hit the bed; Alex let herself fall backward onto it, pulling Gene with her. She slid one of her legs through his, rubbing against the hardness of his cock and moaning at the feeling. Gene growled her name as she rubbed against him, knowing that he wouldn't last long if she carried on like that. He lifted his head to look at her, a wanton goddess, her nightshirt hanging open and off one shoulder, her lips swollen from their kisses, eyes dark and seductive, seeing deep inside him, calling to him.

They reached for one another at the same moment, her hand wrapping around the length of him, feeling the weight of him, the heated, smooth skin stretched tight. "Christ, Bolly," he growled, his own fingers sliding over the flatness of her stomach, seeking and finding her centre, easily sliding into the wetness he found there. "Oh…" She breathed, her hips arching upward, her mouth finding his as they kissed with an unbearable mounting tension.

"Alex god, need you now…Can't wait," he gasped, breaking the kiss and reluctantly moving their hands as he positioned himself at her entrance, barely sliding into her, lifting his head to meet her eyes.

"Do it, Gene," whimpered Alex, not able to stand it for another minute. He nodded and guided himself inside her, slowly, gently, until he was as deep inside her as he could possibly get. "Jesus Christ, Alex," he managed, holding himself still and relishing the feeling of being buried deep inside the beautiful woman below him. He took a long deep breath, pulled almost all the way out before thrusting into her, making them both cry out.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, urging him on as he began to set a deep, steady rhythm, her hands sliding over his back and up to wrap around his neck, pulling him to her and kissing him, deeply, passionately, their tongues duelling as their bodies met and parted over and over.

Gene had one fleeting thought as he broke the kiss, needing to breathe as his thrusts grew faster, harder; that if he were to die right now, he would die happy. He slid one of his hands under her, tilting her hips up to meet him. "Alex…Can't last much longer," he bit out as he felt the first fluttering of her orgasm approaching.

With every thrust, Alex felt herself getting closer and closer, he filled her completely, fitted her perfectly, and the way he made her body react to his…He dipped his head, biting down lightly on the pulse of her throat as his hand moved between them, finding her nipple and rolling it between his fingers. Her back arched and she cried out his name, clenching around him as her orgasm crashed over them. Watching her face as she came, Gene knew he would never see a more beautiful sight and as her body tightened around him, he came hard with a shout, holding still as he emptied himself into her.

Alex's body was shaking with the aftershock of her orgasm, even as she felt him coming inside her, and when he collapsed on top of her, it was as much as she could do to stroke his sweaty hair away from his face. "Thank you," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his temple.

"What the bloody hell are you thanking me for, Bols?" muttered Gene, lifting his head from its resting place at her breast. "I should be the one thanking you!"

Alex laughed, and then sucked in a breath as the movement caused another spasm to ripple through her. "Thank you for being honest with me."

Reluctantly, Gene moved off of her and collapsed back onto the bed, turning his head to look at her. "I'm always honest, Bols, they don't call me 'honest Gene' for nothing you know!" He lifted his arm and she slid over into his embrace, feeling all the tension that had risen between them in the last few weeks, just melt away as his arm wrapped around her.

"Hmm, I don't think I've ever heard anyone call you that, Gene" she replied with a smirk, closing her eyes, just savouring the moment between them, blocking out her mind, which, although thrilled at the pleasing turn of events, was forming more questions than she had answers for.

Gene took a deep breath and let it out. He'd just had sex with Alex, his DI and professional partner, for the second time, but it was different this time, at least it seemed different to him, more real. Sleeping with a colleague was probably not one of the cleverest things he'd ever done, but lying naked in bed, with her body pressed to his side, her head on his chest, it was hard to remember why and he chose to go with that thought as he began to drift into sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Gene," whispered Alex, hearing his breathing become heavy, her eyes struggling to stay open after the events of the evening. She moved onto her side, smiling as he mumbled something and moved with her, throwing one arm around her waist. "…I think tonight, you might have got the girl."


	55. Before Sunrise

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

**Part 4 of 5**

(Prompt – Sunrise)

Before Sunrise

Friday 16th April 1982 - Early Morning

The room was in semi darkness, a testament to the early hour, as Gene yawned; sleep pulling him back under, his mind not caring what had momentarily woken him. Then he heard it again, a sleepy little sigh that definitely hadn't come from him. The previous night came back to him in a rush; what he'd done; what they'd done and he swallowed hard before looking down at the sleeping woman curled up against him, nothing more than a dark figure in the early morning gloom.

But he didn't need the light to see her; the image of her body was imprinted on his mind forever. It hadn't been a dream. He'd spent the night with Alex again.

The repercussions of what they'd done, and this time both mostly sober were so huge that he couldn't even wrap his mind around them at this early hour. But he knew he wasn't sorry, would never be sorry for what had happened.

Alex blinked slowly. The warm body she'd been wrapped up with all night had shifted and that was what had woken her. She lifted her head, her eyes meeting his. His face was hard to see, bathed in shadows, but his eyes still seemed to burn into hers and she realised that although the unbearable tension of not knowing what there was between them, was gone, she wanted him now as much as she ever had.

The silence stretched out between them as they watched one anothers faces for a sign of what came next. They had unconsciously moved together during the night, their legs tangled together, Gene's hand resting lightly on Alex's hip.

Alex realised that she was holding her breath, afraid that the slightest movement might break the spell between them, and she didn't want to break it, she wanted more time, with him, to not have to face up to what they had done and to just bask in it.

Speech seemed to desert her and she quickly tuned out her mind, which was struggling to wake up and scold her for being so stupid as to give in to her urges with a senior officer.

Gene watched her closely, seeing all the thoughts going through her mind as clearly as if she were speaking them. He sighed and opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word, she lifted her hand, pressing her finger gently to his lips, and shaking her head almost imperceptibly.

Once she knew that he wasn't going to speak, Alex let her finger trail over his jaw and down his throat, leaning in to brush her lips over his, once, twice, her heart speeding up as his arms moved around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Unlike the previous night however, their kisses were soft, gentle, teasing and testing one another, tongues stroking together as their hands began to roam one another's bodies.

As Gene moved, Alex felt the heat rise within her, her body knowing him instantly and wanting him as much as she had the previous night. She tilted her head and deepened their kiss as he moved over her, lifting her leg so he could slide between her thighs, her hand moving into the soft thickness of his hair. She moved onto her side wrapping her leg around his waist, murmuring his name as he moved against her.

"Alex," he whispered against her lips as he eased inside her, the evidence of the previous night's activities making it easy to do so. His hands roamed over her back as they rocked together, a slow easy rhythm, almost like a dream in the early morning gloom, taking them both to a place between sleep and waking where they could just be together.

She opened her eyes to see him gazing down at her and found that she could hardly breathe as they held one another's gaze, both hoping that the other knew what was deep inside their minds; their hearts.

She lifted her hand to his face, caressing his cheek as they made love slowly, with none of the rushed fierceness of the previous night. She thought in that moment that she could stay locked together with him like this forever.

Gene knew that no amount of alcohol, nicotine or any other vice he could think of would ever provide him with the same high as the feeling of her clinging to him, her big hazel eyes full of an emotion he thought he'd never seen before. It moved him in a way that scared and exhilarated him at the same time and he shifted slightly as his thrusts grew harder, faster, wanting to see her come apart because of him.

Alex gasped as he sped up the pace, feeling the heat begin to spread through her body, her cheeks flushing deep pink as she arched her body up to meet his, pressing her lips to his throat, her nails digging into his back as her body began to tingle with pleasure

Gene felt her body begin to tighten around him and gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back, knowing it wouldn't take long as their movements increased. His hand slid down from her back, moving between their bodies to where they were joined and stroking softly over her clit, feeling her nails digging deeper into his back. That was all it took for Alex and she cried out his name as she bucked up against him, seeing stars as red hot pleasure washed over her.

He hissed as she held him in a vice like grip, but the sound of his name on her lips was his undoing and with a hard thrust he was following her over, muttering her name into the soft skin of her shoulder, his whole body trembling with the feeling.

After what seemed like forever, he lifted his head from her shoulder, his lips finding hers in a soft, slow kiss. Alex bit her lip to stop herself speaking, not wanting to ruin the moment with words, not even knowing if there were any that could convey how she was feeling.

She winced slightly as Gene pulled out of her, not used to the exercise; watching him warily as though expecting a smart comment but none came.

As soon as he got his breath back, Gene turned his head to look at her. She looked so unsure and he wished with all his heart that he could reassure her, but he just didn't have the words, so he turned to face her, his arm sliding around her waist. "Go back to sleep, Bolly," he murmured, his voice still thick from sleep. "It's early."

A small smile crept onto her face, and in the early morning half-light, she allowed herself to just go with it, settling back down in the bed with Gene at her back. Sleep came almost instantly.

TBC...


	56. Nothing But The Truth

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**So, this is the final chapter that I had pre written, and I must warn you that I have a complete block now, so I have no idea when you'll get the next chapter! It's a lot easier to write them when they're not together than it is when they are!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

**Part 5 of 5**

(Prompt – Truth)

Nothing But The Truth

Friday 16th April 1982 - Morning

Opening one bleary eye, still half asleep, Alex glanced over to try and see the clock on the nightstand before realising that she wasn't at home. She groped around for her watch, her arm hitting something solid which fell to the floor with a crash, making her jump.

"What the bloody hell…?" Came a gruff voice from her left, causing her to freeze in place, before slowly turning her head and coming face to face with Gene. She blinked as the last vestiges of sleep drained away from her; the previous night and the early morning interlude flooding back into her mind. She took a moment to take in his sleep-rumpled hair and heavy lidded eyes, realising how much she had wanted to see him like this again since the first time. A blush rose in her cheeks and she turned away, her stomach jumping with a sudden bout of nerves.

"Sorry," she murmured, "I knocked the champagne over."

"Never waste alcohol, Bolly, have I taught you nothing?" Gene's voice was calm. To hear him speak you would never know that his mind was whirling trying to think of something to say, of how to act; in fact anything that would stop her from running away again.

"I…We'd better get up," she said, moving to climb out of the bed, before realising that she was naked and quickly pulling the covers up to her neck.

Gene's eyes hadn't left her since he'd first spoke and so he was treated to the sight of her long, lean and very alluring body for just a moment, before she hid her body from view.

"It's a bit late to be covering up now, Bols," he said finally, casually reaching across her for his trousers, pulling out his cigars and lighter.

Her eyes widened as their naked bodies touched under the covers, her stomach tightening in response to the slight brush of skin against skin. With another blush she swung her legs out of the bed, barely missing the shards of glass on the carpet from the broken glass.

"Shit," she muttered, looking around the room before remembering that she'd arrived barefoot. She spotted his boots lying on the floor and reached for them, pulling them on; still trying to hold the covers up against her chest.

A quick glance around told her that her nightshirt had been flung across the room and that if she wanted it she would have to walk across the room naked. Shaking her head, she grabbed Gene's shirt off of the end of the bed and pulled it on.

Without a word, she stood and headed for the tiny en suite bathroom, reaching out to grab her ruined nightshirt as she passed.

"Wait," said Gene, watching her get ready to bolt, just like last time. She turned slowly; one hand clutching the silk she'd been wearing the night before, the other holding his shirt tightly around her.

"What?" She asked softly, a vulnerable look on her face that made his stomach twist painfully.

"Put your nightie down, Bolly," he said quietly, waiting until she had done so before letting his gaze rake over her dressed only in his boots and shirt. "Christ, you're gorgeous," he murmured, wanting to keep the image in his mind forever; not knowing if he would ever see her like this again.

He stared at her for so long that she almost moved to turn away, but his words seemed to have frozen her in place.

"Come here," he said, knowing that this time he wasn't going to back down, shrug it off as a mistake. They'd come too far now.

"I can't," she whispered. "We can't. You know it as well as I do. It was a mistake last time and it was a mistake this time. You were right, this is all my fault. I pushed for the truth and now I can't handle the consequences." She stayed where she was, a look of almost fear on her face as he pulled back the covers and climbed out of the bed. She tried to tear her eyes away from the sight of him walking toward her, completely naked, but her eyes seemed glued to him.

He could see her confusion, her fear of what was happening between them and as much as it scared him too, he wasn't willing to walk away this time.

"It wasn't a mistake, Bolly," he said gruffly, lifting her chin so that she was looking up at him. "Not then and not now and you bloody well know it." She tried to pull her chin out of his grasp but he held her firmly in place. "I don't know it, Gene. All I know is that things were just getting back to normal between us and now they've been smashed apart again."

He let go of her chin and she turned to leave again, but before she could move, he'd gripped the edges of the shirt and pulled her close, his heart pounding. "If you're leaving because you don't want me then that's fine. If it's because you just needed an itch scratching last night and now you've changed your mind I'll accept that too." His gaze roamed her face, dipping down to her soft, pink lips and back up to meet her eyes.

"But I want to hear you say it."

Alex's brow crinkled in confusion. "Say what? I've said all there is to say…"

"Tell me you don't want me, Alex, look me in the eye and tell me that whatever it is between us, is gone now. You asked me for honesty last night, now I'm asking for the same back. Tell me and I'll walk away. We can forget what happened last night and go back to how we were."

Looking into his eyes, Alex was shocked at what she saw in the deep blue depths. There was no game playing, no trickery or avoidance, just openness, a rare glimpse into his very being and it called to her. The part of her that was sick of being sad and alone, of having no one there when she woke from the nightmares, and of not having him know how she really felt.

"Whatever it is between us…isn't gone, Gene," she said quietly, reaching out to tentatively place her hands on his chest. "It was never gone and I doubt it ever will be."

She stepped in closer, feeling him loosen his hold slightly on her shirt. "I do want you, I always have…" She saw it then, the relief in his eyes at her answer, the lines on his face softening as he lifted one hand to caress her cheek. "Bolly…"

"But that doesn't change the fact that we can't be together. Our jobs, the team, it's not professional."

"Bollocks to professional!" He said suddenly angry, startling her as he moved away. "And bollocks to the team. If they can't accept…this, then I don't even want them on my bloody team! As for the job, well I think we're both old enough to be able to handle working together and being …together." He paced back to the bed, suddenly cursing and sitting down heavily on the edge, grabbing his foot.

For a moment, Alex was too stunned by Gene's outburst to even notice that he was hurt, and then she saw the blood beginning to drip onto the carpet. "Gene?"

"S'nothing, Bols," he said, grimacing as he saw the shard of glass sticking out of the arch of his foot.

"Oh god," she said softly, rushing to his side and carefully kneeling down before him, taking his foot between her hands and inspecting the damage. "I'm going to have to try and get the glass out, then it will have to be cleaned and dressed and…"

"Don't start fussing, Bolly." He replied gruffly, trying to slap her hands away. "I was shot, and I managed just fine. This is only a scratch!"

Alex raised her eyebrows at him, before returning her attention to his injury. "Yes I'm sure you were very brave and I'm suitably impressed by your manliness…"

"Shit!" Gene swore as she quickly pulled the glass out. "Give a bloke some warning before you do that, Bols!"

"Sorry," she murmured, although there was a smirk on her face as she looked around for something to staunch the flow of blood with.

"Here," he said, reaching over and picking up her nightshirt, watching as she took it and held it gently to his foot.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Gene turned his head to look at her. "So…" He said finally.

"So…" She replied quietly, looking up at him, her chest tight with a mixture of fear and excitement. Even just having woken up, she thought he was gorgeous. Rough around the edges, no nonsense, bad tempered, and now it seemed, hers.

"So, we're doing this, me and you?" He asked, silently praying to anyone that might be listening that he didn't fuck it all up.

She held his gaze for a moment, tilting her head, before giving him a small smile. "Yes, we're doing this," she whispered, leaning forward to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "Me and you."


	57. Decisions, Decisions

**Wow, it's been a while, I'm not even sure if there's anyone left out there reading! I'm back, for now anyway, and apologise for taking so long to continue this. I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update or even if I've still got the bug but I would love to try so here I am again.**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the BBC/Kudos. Anything else, including mistakes are mine!**

**Big thanks to warbs1981 for beta duties.**

(Prompt – How)

Decisions, Decisions

Monday 19th April 1982 - Morning

Blinking slowly, Alex rolled over in bed, smiling to herself as she reached out her arm. The smile faded as she came into contact with nothing but a tangle of pillows and the duvet, still warm. She lifted her head, listening for any sounds from the rest of the flat that might indicate where the man who should have still been lying next to her asleep was. Hearing nothing, she flopped back and gazed at the ceiling, her mind drifting to the weekend just gone, and thinking about him.

Gene.

Her boyfriend.

She tried to stifle a giggle but failed, which made her giggle harder. The word 'boyfriend' was the last word that she would have ever put in the same sentence as the word 'Gene' but there it was. She was now in a romantic or rather, sexual relationship with Gene Hunt and she was happy, really happy for the first time since... Well, she couldn't really remember since when, as her memories of the days before she joined Fenchurch East were becoming more and more of a blur to her.

Since their return from the hotel on Friday the days had been filled with him. Gene had gone straight over to check on the station, while Alex unpacked her things, then she made her way over only to find that Gene had been called into a meeting all afternoon.

She'd bypassed Luigi's after work, going straight upstairs to her flat, wondering if he would come to her and he had, not fifteen minutes later. After that they'd barely left, choosing to spend a rare weekend off, together.

Alex's smile grew once more as she thought back to the past two days and she stretched languidly, ignoring her protesting muscles and focusing on the reason why she ached so much.

With a sigh she dragged herself out of bed, pulling her robe on as she half-heartedly made the bed for the first time in days. That was when she saw the note propped on the dressing table. For a moment her heart began to pound, instantly fearing the worst as anyone in a new relationship, at least such a volatile one would do, but she took a deep breath and picked it up.

_'Bols,_

_I'm starving and there's nothing to eat in your flat. If you're going to continue to abuse my body every chance you get, then buy some bloody food!_  
_I'm going down the café; meet me there if you're up in time._

_Gene.'_

Her whole body relaxed as she read the note again, with a grin. She felt like a school girl who'd just been sent a note from the rebellious bad boy, and knew that she had to get herself under control. Folding the note up and slipping it into her dressing gown pocket she headed for the shower, humming under her breath.

"Bacon, sausage, egg, beans, mushrooms, black pudding, two slices and a mug of coffee, please, Mary," said Gene, putting the menu down and lighting a cigar.

"Coming right up lovey," replied the waitress, heading back to the counter and shouting his order out.

He was absolutely starving and blamed it entirely on Alex, who had basically held him prisoner all weekend, of course he hadn't really tried to get away very hard. He caught sight of his reflection in the mirrored wall and wondered how long he'd been wearing the smug expression he had now.

Stretching out his legs under the table, he covered a yawn, thanking Mary as she put the mug of coffee down in front of him. "You look like you've had a rough weekend, Mr Hunt, that place is working you too hard!"

"If only you knew," he said under his breath, reaching for the sugar and pouring a hefty amount into his mug.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier, and although that would probably begin to concern him soon, at the moment he was content just to bask in it. The weekend he had just spent with Alex had been like a dream, one he never wanted to wake up from, as long as he got some food inside him.

Taking a long drag on the cigar and sipping the coffee, Gene let the combination of stimulants wake him up properly, bringing him almost all the way back to his usual self. Today was an important one, even though nothing was actually happening. Today he and Alex would be facing CID for the first time since getting together and staying together, and as much as he would deny it, he was a tiny bit worried about what would happen.

Should they just come out with it and let the team just gossip it out, or should they hide it, keep it a secret, something just between them?

He needed to speak to Alex about it, he knew that but their relationship was so fragile, so new that he didn't know what she would want and if his history with women was anything to go by then asking her was bound to be the wrong thing to do and possibly spark an argument.

This was his first real relationship since his divorce and if he was honest, the most important one he'd ever had. A relationship that was just for him, not done out of any sense of duty, but because it was what they both wanted, needed. He would not mess it up.

He could feel a headache brewing at the base of his skull and looked at his watch, it was only 8 o' clock, far too early to be stressed, especially after the weekend he'd just had. He resolutely put it out of his mind, thinking that nothing good had ever been decided on an empty stomach and took another sip of his coffee.

The door opened and he glanced up, the smug look returning to his face as he saw all the other men in the café looking in the direction of the striking woman walking toward him, her eyes only for him, not even noticing the attention she was getting.

She flopped down in the chair opposite him, returning his smirk before grabbing the mug and taking a sip, pulling a face as she pushed it back to him. "I don't know why I always do that; no normal person could handle drinking one of your coffees!"

"Well that's one good reason for me to carry on drinking them then, isn't it?" Gene replied with a smile, handing her a menu. "You need to eat something, Bolly, you've hardly had anything all weekend."

Alex smiled as she took the menu. "I think you'll find that I've 'had' quite a lot this weekend," she replied, scanning the page. Looking up at Gene and seeing his raised eyebrow she laughed. "Sorry, I just need to get all the innuendos out of my system before we get to the station, I suggest you do the same!"

"I'm sure I can contain myself, Bols, or not, but the rest of the station expect it from me so it's not a problem," he replied, sitting back as Mary brought over his breakfast. The older woman looked between the couple and gave Gene a knowing look before asking Alex if she would like anything.

"I suppose a decaf latte and a croissant are out of the question," she muttered, wrinkling her nose as she looked at Gene's plate and trying to remember for a moment where she'd ever had either of those things. "I'll have a mug of tea and scrambled eggs on toast, please," she said, giving Mary a smile as the older woman walked away.

She watched as Gene began to eat, looking her fill of him and still trying to get her head around the fact that he was hers now, all hers. It seemed that the honeymoon period was well under way and she felt amazing because of it, like they could do anything.

"So, today," she said, sipping the tea that had just arrived in front of her. "Is Monday, Bols, the same as it is every seventh day," replied Gene without looking up. Maybe if he let her bring it up then a row could be averted.

She thanked Mary as her breakfast arrived and they ate in companionable silence, Alex trying to think of how best to approach the subject. She waited until their plates had been cleared away and their drinks replenished before speaking.

"Gene, you know what I mean," she said, looking down into her mug. "I have no problem with everyone knowing, as long as you don't, but I understand if you want to keep it under wraps for now."

Lighting a cigar, he looked over at her through a haze of smoke, a thrill running through him that she was his, that she was leaving no one in any doubt of the fact by the way she was looking at him. He wondered if he had the same look on his face and found that he didn't care, not here anyway.

"Well, Bolly, personally I don't care who knows, I'll go and shout it from the roof if you like, but it's going to be a lot harder for you than it is for me, you know what our lot are like, and that's without what the senior brass will have to say about it."

He saw the sudden uncertain look on her face and sighed, reaching across the table and covering her hand with his own. "Listen, Bols, we're in this together, you and me, remember? This is serious, not some casual fling, at least it is for me…"

"For me too," she replied quietly, turning her hand over to lace her fingers through his. "I just, well I never really thought through the consequences, or how everyone else would react. I don't care," she said hurriedly, feeling him begin to pull away.

"God, we're bad at this," she said with a shake of her head, giving him a small smile.

"Oh I don't know, Bolly, judging on the weekend we've just had, I'd say we're pretty good at this!" He smiled as she laughed and squeezed her hand.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do; we're going to go to work, because if we don't the three muska-tarts will be sending out a search party, we're going to do our jobs, because I doubt very much whether the criminal element of London will take a day off to celebrate the fact that we finally got it together, then we're going to go to Luigi's, eat something appalling, drink far too much and then I'll let you take me upstairs and ravish me and if people notice, they notice, and if they don't, then they don't. How does that sound?"

Alex's smile was so big that her cheeks were aching. She thought that right then, sitting in a workman's café in Fenchurch, looking over at Gene, she could have told him, could have said the three little words that meant so much to some and nothing to others.

But she didn't. She just nodded, leaning across the table and kissing him softly. "That sounds perfect, Gene, thank you."

He threw some money down on the table and stood up, pulling her up with him. He gave her arse a quick pat before moving away and heading to the door.

Alex smirked and followed him out. "You're right," she said quietly, "we are pretty good at this."


End file.
